


Isak & Finn - Minute für Minute

by sandras_curtains



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I probably tagged this super shitty, M/M, Parallel Universes, alternate universe - german skam, everyone is oc, i mixed in some skam italy and skam france ideas, my own german version of skam, there is an isak and even in every universe, these are mine
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandras_curtains/pseuds/sandras_curtains
Summary: "There's probably a parallel universe, where an Isak and an Even are laying exactly like this, except... except the curtains are a different colour or something..." (Isak Valtersen)So, this is my parallel universe, where we have a German Isak and Even living their own version of "Isak og Even - Minutt for Minutt" namely "Isak & Finn - Minute für Minute".





	1. This is How it Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, ich hab nicht mal einen Plan, ob hier deutschsprachige SKAM Fans unterwegs sind, geschweige denn ob jemand von euch meinen Schwachsinn lesen will, aber ich fühlte mich danach, das einfach mal hier zu lassen. Vielleicht will es ja jemand lesen und wenn nicht... dann nicht. ;-)  
> Das ist mein deutscher Remake von Isak & Even. Er ist ziemlich beeinflusst von SKAM (OG), aber ich hab auch Einflüsse von SKAM France und SKAM Italia mit einfließen lassen, zudem bewegt es sich an einigen Stellen bereits in Details und vor allem Timeline-technisch weg von alle Versionen. Es soll ja auch ein Remake sein und keine bloße Nacherzählung... Wir werden sehen, wohin uns das noch führt.  
> Es ist das erste Mal seit einer ganze Weile, dass ich wieder was schreibe - und das erste Mal seit verdammt langem, dass ich was veröffentliche, plus mein aller erste fanfic im SKAM fandom. So be nice. :)

Take a look at what we've become  
Nothing more than silhouettes of  
A pretty family on a postcard  
Picture perfect, I don't want it  
So I hold my breath 'til my heart explodes  
**Billy Talent – This is how it goes**

 

_Dienstag, 26. April 2016 // 06:30 Uhr_

Nur widerwillig öffnete Isak die Augen, nachdem ihn einmal mehr nicht sein Wecker, sondern seine Eltern geweckt hatten. Es wurde bald schon zur Routine, dass die miteinander stritten, sobald sie aufgestanden waren. „Shit“, murmelte er und zog sich das Kissen übers Gesicht. Wie sollte man denn mit sowas einigermaßen gut gelaunt in den Tag starten und dann auch noch in die Schule gehen? Wenn er könnte, würde er sich am liebsten umdrehen und weiterschlafen.

Gerade hatte er seinen Handywecker ausgestellt, um sich tatsächlich noch mal auf die Seite zu drehen, da öffnete sich seine Zimmertür und sein Vater trat ein. „Stehst du auf, bitte, Isak“, sagte er gereizt und ging zum Fenster, um den Rollladen mit mehr Kraft als nötig nach oben zu ziehen. „You’re not gonna be late again on my watch!“

Isak kniff die Augen zusammen, als es in seinem Zimmer hell wurde und brummelte etwas Unverständliches in Richtung Fenster, bevor er sich in seiner Decke vergrub. ‚Nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen… was für ein Bullshit‘, dachte er bei sich. Als würde ihn das wirklich interessieren – der wollte doch nur seine Wut bei irgendjemandem lassen… Da bot sich Isak eben an, wenn seine Mutter sich vermutlich mal wieder weinend im Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen hatte, nachdem der Streit eskaliert war.

„Isak, get the fuck up!“ Die Stimme seines Vaters wurde lauter und die Decke wurde ihm so rabiat vom Körper gezogen, dass er fast selbst mit aus dem Bett gefallen wäre. „I’m not having any of that, your mother is annoying as it is… you don’t have to follow in her steps. I’ll be late for work with the two of you acting like little children!”

Mit einem genervten Augenrollen schob Isak sich aus dem Bett und warf seinem Vater nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er zu seinem Schrank ging, um sich Klamotten für den Tag herauszuziehen. „Was auch immer!“

Er spürte die Wut regelrecht in seinem Vater hochkochen, doch dann verließ dieser nur mit einem Schnauben sein Zimmer und knallte kurz darauf auch die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu.

*

 

_07:45 Uhr_

Vor der Treppe zur Schule lehnte Jonas am Zaun und richtete sich jetzt auf, als Isak auf ihn zu kam. „Mann, da bist du ja endlich!“, brummte er, als sie miteinander einschlugen und dann zusammen die Stufen nach oben gingen. „Du hast nen Schulweg von nicht mal 800 Metern und schaffst es trotzdem regelmäßig, fast zu spät zu kommen!“

„Kennst du meine Eltern?“

Jonas hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihm, um ihn skeptisch und gleichzeitig mitleidig zu mustern. „So schlimm? Was war denn los?“ „Naja… einen Wecker müsste ich mir jedenfalls nicht mehr stellen“, seufzte Isak und war sich Jonas‘ Hand auf seiner Schulter dabei irgendwie unangenehm bewusst. „Spätestens zwanzig Minuten nachdem er aufgestanden ist, ist mein Vater so laut, dass das ganze Haus wach ist, weißte?“ 

„Oh Mann…“ Jonas schob jetzt seine Hand auf Isaks Rücken und drückte seinen besten Freund an sich, um ihn fest zu umarmen. „Fuck, das tut mir leid.“ Isak blieb einen Moment die Luft weg, als er seinen besten Freund so nahe bei sich spürte und er wusste überhaupt nicht, wohin mit sich. Die Arme hingen steif an seiner Seite, während seine Knie sich eher wie Wackelpudding anfühlten. Er atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er sich entspannen und in die Umarmung fallen lassen konnte.

Es fühlte sich wie eine kleine, wunderschöne Ewigkeit an, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und Jonas ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter klopfte. „Komm, lass uns erst mal rein, hm? Der Himmelmann bringt uns um, wenn wir zu spät kommen... Und mit dem solltest du’s dir echt nicht verscherzen, bei deinen Mathenoten!“

„Ja, ja, schon klar“, murrte Isak mit einem halben Grinsen und folgte seinem Kumpel die Stufen nach oben ins Schulgebäude. Kaum hatten sie jedoch das Foyer betreten, verdunkelte sich seine Laune auch schon wieder.

Emily.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er sie nicht mochte – im Gegenteil, er verstand sich eigentlich ziemlich gut mit ihr und traf sich auch ohne Jonas mit ihr zum Quatschen, aber… Die beiden zusammen, das störte ihn einfach. Denn dann hatte er plötzlich immer das Gefühl, dass er gar nicht mehr existierte, dass er seinem besten Freund auf einmal völlig egal war. Auch jetzt hing Jonas schon wieder an ihren Lippen und hatte offenbar schon wieder ganz vergessen, dass sie doch eigentlich dringend in den Matheunterricht mussten. Als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres auf dieser Welt als Emily zu knutschen!

So richtig wusste er auch nicht, ob er hinschauen oder lieber diskret den Bick abwenden sollte… Außerdem wusste er auch nicht, ob er das überhaupt sehen wollte! Und doch konnte er auch nicht wirklich aufhören, hinzuschauen, so dass er die beiden, halb abgewandt, doch aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete. Schlussendlich, als er es einfach nicht mehr aushielt, räusperte er sich mehrmals laut. Die beiden Turteltauben schienen jedoch überhaupt gar keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen – oder von sonst irgendwas um sich herum. Wie zum Beispiel von der Schulglocke, die gerade läutete.

Mehr als genervt schlug Isak seinem Kumpel in die Seite. „Mann, jetzt behalt deine Zunge mal in deinem eigenen Mund“, knurrte er. „Es hat geklingelt, Junge!“

„Shit…“ Noch einmal drückte Jonas seiner Freundin einen Kuss auf und dann – endlich! – löste er sich und sie eilten zu dritt die Treppen in den zweiten Stock nach oben, wo ihr Matheunterricht stattfand.

*

 

_16:20 Uhr_

Nach Unterrichtsende – und nachdem der Deutschlehrer ihn noch aufgehalten hatte, um mit ihm über seine bevorstehende GSF zu sprechen – rannte Isak aus dem Gebäude, die Treppen nach unten und über die Straße zum Neckarufer, wo er Jonas und Emily schon von weitem entdecken konnte. Bei den beiden angekommen, ließ er zuerst seinen Rucksack und dann sich selbst auf den Boden fallen und streckte die Beine von sich. „Was geht?“

„2+ in Englisch“, erwiderte Jonas mit einem breiten Grinsen und wedelte mit seiner Klassenarbeit. „Du?“ Isak hob die Schultern und nahm Jonas‘ Blätter an sich, um sie durchzublättern. „1-… Emily?“ Jonas rollte etwas die Augen. „Alles andere wäre ja auch peinlich“, raunt er, bevor seine Freundin antworten konnte. Aber dann schaute auch er sie fragend an und hob die Augenbrauen, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sag eben schon… Jonas wirst du’s doch sowieso erzählen und da er mein bester Freund ist, erfahr ich’s früher oder später eh.“

Emily rollte die Augen, während Jonas zustimmend nickte. „Ne 3-4“, gab sie dann aber doch zu. Ihr Freund legte einen Arm um sie und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Schläfe. „Dafür kannst du andere Sachen gut… Zum Beispiel… hm… dir die Haare hübsch machen…?“

„Haha!“

„Aber…“, fuhr der Dunkelhaarige schnell fort, bevor es doch noch zu einem Eklat kommen konnte. „Isak, ich hab in der Zwischenzweit klargemacht, dass du mitkommen kannst am Wochenende!“

„Mit… wohin?“, hakte Isak nach und sah verwirrt zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und her. „An den Bodensee, in die Ferienwohnung meiner Eltern… Die haben mir erlaubt, übers Wochenende mit ein, zwei Kumpels hinzufahren, weil die eh gerade leer steht“, erklärte Jonas ihm. „Und Emily hat zugestimmt, dass du mitkommen kannst.“

„Okay… cool“, erwiderte Isak, jetzt ebenfalls mit dem Hauch eines leichten Grinsens auf den Lippen. „Danke!“ Er würde alles dafür tun, um mal für ein paar Tage von zuhause rauszukommen – auch ein Wochenende mit dem völlig liebeskranken Power-Couple war eine durchaus willkommene Abwechslung zu seinen Eltern. Auch wenn die Vorstellung vielleicht nicht zu 100 Prozent ideal war, war es immer noch besser, als mit seinen, sich entweder anschweigenden oder anschreienden, Eltern, zuhause zu sitzen. „Und was musstest du dafür tun, dass ich mitkommen darf, hm?“ Niemals hatte Emily dem einfach so ohne weiteres zugestimmt!

„Ihr müsst am Donnerstag mit auf eine Party kommen“, klinkte sich diese auch direkt wieder in die Unterhaltung ein. Isak hob die Augenbrauen und schüttelte schon leicht den Kopf. „Am Donnerstag? Keine Chance!“

„Was? Wieso?“

Isak sah seinen besten Kumpel entgeistert, fast schon enttäuscht an. „Das Konzert im Karlstor? Wir haben die Tickets seit Monaten!“

„Fuck!!! Emily, sorry… ich…“

Mit einem mehr als genervten Gesichtsausdruck sah Isak dabei zu, wie Emily beleidigt davon marschierte und Jonas ihr, nach einem kurzen Blick zu seinem Kumpel, mit Entschuldigungen auf den Lippen, hinterherlief.

*

 

_16:30 Uhr_

Unruhig ging Finn im Schulhof auf und ab, während er auf Mikael wartete und gleichzeitig hoffte, dass Stellas Biologiekurs nicht doch ausfiel und sie zufällig hier vorbeikäme. Das würde er im Moment nicht ertragen. Sie würde er nicht ertragen! Und außerdem wollte, musste er mit Mikael allein sein.

Er verstand das zwar alles nicht so wirklich, was sich da in ihm abspielte, wenn er neuerdings auf seinen besten Freund traf, aber… generell verstand er seit einigen Monaten auch fast gar nichts mehr, was seine Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt betraf. Auch wenn er endlich wusste, was mit ihm nicht stimmte, machte es doch nichts verständlicher. Oder gar besser!

Er hüpfte auf der Stelle auf und ab, fuhr sich immer wieder durch die Haare und kam auch nicht zur Ruhe, als Mikael mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihn zukam. „Mikael!“, rief er begeistert aus und ging ihm mit langen Schritten entgegen. „Hey“, erwiderte der andere und umarmte seinen Kumpel, wofür er sich etwas nach oben recken musste. „Alles okay bei dir?“

Finn nickte mehrmals kräftig und schnell und als er zu Mikael nach unten schaute, war es endgültig um ihn geschehen! Die letzten Synapsen in seinem eh schon chaotischen Gehirn schienen sich zu verabschieden, als er jetzt Mikaels Gesicht zwischen die Hände nahm und sich zu ihm nach unten beugte, um ihn zu küssen.

Doch kaum hatten seine Lippen die des anderen berührt, machte sich dieser ruckartig los und stolperte zwei Schritte zurück. „Was zur Hölle, Finn?“

Völlig entsetzt starrte Finn seinen Freund an, der sich über die Lippen wischte und dabei den Kopf schüttelte. Dann wich er selbst ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück, öffnete und schloss den Mund, ohne ein Wort hervorzubringen – als hätte er eine Ahnung, was man in so einer Situation sagen könnte – und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt, um so schnell wie möglich vom Schulgelände zu flüchten. Auf seinem Weg rannte er fast Stella über den Haufen, die ihm verdattert hinterherrief, die er jedoch komplett ignorierte.

Erst, als er zuhause die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schaffte er es, durchzuatmen. „Ma?“, rief er vorsichtig in den Flur, als er sich halbwegs gefasst hatte, und war erleichtert, als er keine Antwort erhielt. Er ließ seine Sachen an Ort und Stelle fallen, schnappte sich das Tablet seiner Eltern und hockte sich damit auf den Tisch im Esszimmer, die Füße auf einen der Stühle gestellt und mit einem Bein wippend.

Schnell hatte er den Browser geöffnet und tippte _Koran_ in die Suchleiste ein, während er jetzt anfing, abwechselnd mit beiden Beinen zu wackeln.

*

 

_Mittwoch, 27. April 2016 // 06:00 Uhr_

Nachdem er den ganzen Abend und die Nacht damit verbracht hatte, den Koran zu studieren und verschiedene Auslegungen einzelner Verse zu lesen, fühlte Finn sich völlig platt. Als hätte er mehrere Nächte nicht geschlafen – was er auch nicht wirklich hatte – und ein mehrstündiges Workout hinter sich – was er definitiv nicht hatte! – und jetzt fehlte ihm sogar die Kraft, überhaupt sein Handy wegzulegen. Stattdessen ließ er es einfach auf den Boden vor seinem Bett fallen. Er drehte sich auf den Bauch, um sein Gesicht im Kissen zu vergraben und die Decke zog er sich gleichzeitig bis weit über den Kopf.

Sein Handy klingelte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass es Zeit zum Aufstehen war, doch er reagierte nicht einmal darauf. Konnte nicht darauf reagieren, da er völlig in seinem Kopf, in seinen Gedanken gefangen war. „Finn“, nahm er die Stimme seiner Mutter, die sich auf seine Bettkante setzte, wie durch einen dicken, wabernden Nebel wahr. „Finn, Zeit zum Aufstehen.“ Der Handywecker verstummte und er hörte das dumpfe Aufsetzen des Handys auf seinem Nachttisch, bevor er wieder in seine Gedanken zurückkehrte.

_Wollt ihr euch denn mit Menschen männlichen Geschlechts abgeben und (darüber) vernachlässigen, was euer Herr euch in euren Gattinnen geschaffen hat? Nein, ihr seid verbrecherische Leute._

„Finn?“

Was hatte er nur gedacht, als er Mikael geküsst hatte, verdammt? Wie kam er überhaupt auf so eine irrwitzige Idee? Immer und immer wieder schaffte er es, sich völlig dumm zu verhalten und alles falsch zu machen, was man nur falsch machen konnte, anstatt einmal nachzudenken! Was Mikael jetzt wohl von ihm denken musste… Und wenn er es den anderen erzählen würde? Scheiße, er konnte sich da auf keinen Fall blicken lassen. Heute nicht und auch nicht in den nächsten Tagen. Am besten nie wieder!

Wieder drangen einzelne Worte seiner Mutter zu ihm durch: „… aufstehen… bitte? … Sonne scheint… Schule… deine Freunde… Bitte, Finn.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf und presste das Gesicht fester ins Kissen, um seine Tränen am Fliesen zu hindern. Was natürlich nicht wirklich funktionieren wollte – aber immerhin konnte seine Mutter so sein Schluchzen nicht hören.

_Siehe, aus Lust verkehrt ihr mit den Männern statt mit Frauen. Nein, ihr seid ein Volk, das es zu weit treibt._

Mikael hasste ihn vermutlich. Für immer.

_Verbrecherische Leute._


	2. Meds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi und danke für die Kudos. <333  
> Es geht weiter und ich hoffe, die schon dabei sind, bleiben es auch! :)
> 
> TW: use of homophobic language (im ersten Teil des Kapitels, ca. 8. Absatz), fyi.

I was confused by the powers that be  
Forgetting names and faces  
Passersby were looking at me  
As if they could erase it

I was alone, staring over the ledge  
Trying my best not to forget  
All manner of joy, all manner of glee  
And our one heroic pledge

Baby...did you forget to take your meds?  
**Placebo – Meds**

 

_Donnerstag, 28. April 2016 // 07:20 Uhr_

Kaum hörte Finn die Haustür, die sich hinter seinen Eltern schloss, sprang er aus seinem Bett, in dem er seit fünf Uhr fast fertig angezogen lag, und eilte nach unten zur Garderobe im Eingangsbereich, um in seine Vans zu schlüpfen. Schnell griff er sich noch seinen Rucksack, die Schlüssel und seine Jeansjacke, dann verließ auch er das Haus eilig.

Er hatte extra gewartet, bis seine Eltern weg waren, um aufzustehen, damit sie ihn nicht so aufgeputscht sahen. Auch wenn er deswegen jetzt wahrscheinlich zu spät kam… Immer noch besser, als wenn seine Eltern ihn nicht in die Schule gelassen hätten, weil sie dachten, es ginge ihm nicht gut und er müsste dringend mal wieder zum Arzt – oder gar zu dieser furchtbaren Therapeutin! Dabei ging es ihm doch gut! Gestern war er einfach nur müde gewesen, weil er solange im Koran gelesen hatte, dass er überhaupt keinen Schlaf bekommen hatte. Aber heute? Heute war er schon wieder voller Tatendrang und er würde sich bei Mikael entschuldigen, ihm sagen, dass er es verstand. Dass er ihn verstand. Dass er es kapiert hatte, nachdem er seine heilige Schrift verinnerlicht hatte. Dass er sowas auf gar keinen Fall jemals wieder tun würde, dass Schwule ekelhaft waren. Dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste – um ihn oder um ihre Freundschaft oder darum, dass er noch mal eine solche Sünde begehen würde.

Ja, das würde er tun, sobald er in der Schule angekommen und seinen besten Freund gefunden hatte. Und dann würde alles wieder gut werden. So, wie es vorher gewesen war – als wäre nie was passiert!

Mit schnellen Schritten hastete er also zur Schule und stellte, als er auf den Schulhof einbog, erleichtert fest, dass er es doch noch vor dem Läuten geschafft hatte. Seine Freunde entdeckte er bei der Tischtennisplatte und so stakste er auf die Gruppe aus fünf Jungs zu, die sich auf der und um die Platte verteilt hatten. Mikael saß am Rand der Platte und hatte ein Bein unter den Körper gezogen, während das andere frei über dem Boden baumelte. Sie schienen sich, ausnahmsweise, ernst über ein Thema zu unterhalten. Finn fürchtete, dass er genau wusste, worum es in dem Gespräch ging.

Er musste also dringend einschreiten, bevor sie noch etwas Falsches über ihn dachten, etwas Schlechtes.

Vor allem Mikael sollte das doch nicht denken…

„Hi“, rief er, etwas zu laut, als er drei, vier Meter weiter entfernt von der Tischtennisplatte stehen blieb, als nötig. Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen war überheblich und vermutlich völlig unangebracht, aber er konnte überhaupt nicht darüber nachdenken. „Mikael, hör mir zu! Es tut mir leid, was gestern passiert ist, okay? Ich…“

„Finn, er will nicht mit dir reden, okay?“, unterbrach ihn Adam. Doch Finn reagierte gar nicht auf ihn, war völlig auf Mikael fixiert. Tunnelblick. Also fuhr er einfach fort, ohne Adam zu registrieren: „Ich bin kein Scheiß-Homo, Mikael. Ich weiß, was der Koran dazu sagt. Ich bin nicht so! Hass mich bitte nicht, okay?!"

Auch Elias mischte sich jetzt ein und zog Finn, der ohne es zu bemerken, direkt vor Mikael getreten war, an der Jacke zurück. „Hörst du nicht zu, oder was? Er will momentan nichts von dir hören, Finn! Und schon gar nicht so eine gequirlte Scheiße, Alter!“ Finn schüttelte den Kopf und riss sich so heftig los, dass Elias zurückstolperte. „Mikael, hör mir zu“, flehte er eindringlich und wollte nach den Händen des anderen greifen. Mikael zog sich jedoch ruckartig weiter auf die Tischtennisplatte zurück, um Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Freund zu bringen, da ihm dessen Vehemenz und das Glühen in Finns Augen fast Angst machten. 

Erneut war es Elias, der Finn wegzog, mit Unterstützung von Moussa, und diesmal hielten sie ihn so fest, dass er sie nicht von sich stoßen konnte. Auch, wenn er versuchte, gegen den Griff anzukämpfen. Flehend sah er zu Mikael, doch der wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab, schob sich auf der anderen Seite von der Platte und verschwand Richtung Schulgebäude. Dicht gefolgt von Yousef, der ziemlich besorgt dreinblickte.

Finn weitete entsetzt die Augen und starrte ihm einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund nach, bevor er noch heftiger versuchte, sich aus dem Griff seiner Freunde zu befreien. „Mikael!“, brüllte er. „Fuck, lasst mich doch los, ihr Pisser!“

„Alter, jetzt beruhig dich mal, Finn“, fuhr Elias ihn an und schubste ihn in die andere Richtung von sich. „What the fuck, ey… Was stimmt mit dir denn nicht? Du solltest mal nach Hause gehen und runterkommen. Vorher brauchst du hier bestimmt nicht noch mal aufkreuzen!“

Irritiert sah Finn zwischen seinen drei Freunden hin und her. Dann stolperte er einige Schritte rückwärts, bevor er sich umdrehte und davonrannte.

Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder angerichtet?

*

 

_Freitag, 29. April 2016 // 16:45 Uhr_

„Leute, habt ihr…“, fragte Isak, als er die Schlafzimmertür von Jonas‘ und Emilys Zimmer öffnete und eintrat. Unterbrach sich jedoch jäh, als er kapierte, in was er da gerade hineingelaufen war. „Shit, shit, shit…“ Einen Moment zu lange blieb sein Blick an Jonas haften, bevor er sich eine Hand über die Augen schlug und rückwärts aus dem Zimmer stolperte. „Sorry, Leute, scheiße… Sorry…“

Erst, als die Tür hinter ihm zuklappte, er Jonas fluchen und Emily lachen hörte, traute er sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Fuck, jetzt hatte er wirklich alles gesehen, was er niemals im Leben sehen wollte!

Einen Moment lauschte er Jonas‘ und Emilys Kichern, dann ging er langsam den Flur entlang zurück zum Wohnzimmer und grinste dabei vor sich hin. Wie dämlich aber auch! _„Lonely I'm so lonely, I have nobody to call my own”_ , summte er vor sich hin, während er eine Tasse unter den Auslauf der Kaffeemaschine stellte und einen Kaffee durchlaufen ließ. Im Hintergrund konnte er Jonas‘ helles Lachen hören, was ihn zufrieden lächeln ließ. 

Kurz darauf kamen die beiden, zum Glück angezogen, aus dem Zimmer und Jonas schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf, bevor er die halb ausgetrunkene Kaffeetasse an sich nahm. „Du bist vielleicht ein Idiot, Alter!“

„Ey, das kann ich doch nicht ahnen, dass ihr mitten am Tag…“ Isak ließ den Satz offen und streckte seinem besten Freund die Zunge raus. „Aber da ihr ja jetzt fertig seid… Sollen wir noch ne Runde an den See und die Sonne genießen, bevor wir uns ums Abendessen kümmern?“

Sein Vorschlag fand Anklang, so dass sie nur wenige Minuten später mit einer Picknickdecke und Jonas‘ Gitarre am Strand saßen. Jonas klimperte etwas auf seiner Gitarre herum, während Emily eher nachdenklich auf den See nach draußen starrte. „Kannst du nicht mal ‚Impossible‘ spielen?“, warf Isak ein, als sein Kumpel gerade eine Pause machte. Jonas hob leicht die rechte Augenbraue und schüttelte etwas den Kopf: „Kennst du eigentlich nur so schwule Songs?“

„Was? Alter, halt’s Maul!“ Hilfesuchend sah er zu Emily. „Das ist doch kein schwuler Song!“ Emily hob jedoch nur die Schultern und bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, vermeldete Jonas‘ Handy eine WhatsApp Nachricht, die Emily aufschrecken ließ. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie ihren Freund, während der mit einem Grinsen auf die Nachricht antwortete. „Wer schreibt?“, fragte sie zwei-, dreimal, bis sie endlich Jonas‘ Aufmerksamkeit hatte und ein „Philipp“ als Antwort erhielt.

Isak drehte sich bei der Erwähnung des Namens fast der Magen um. Er konnte Philipp nicht ausstehen. „Aha“, machte er und nickte Emily zu. „Sein neuer bester Freund…“

Augenrollend stand Jonas mit seinem Handy, das jetzt erneut klingelte, um einen Anrufer zu vermelden, auf. „Hallo?“, fragte er, nachdem er das Gespräch angenommen hatte. „Was denn? Ist doch so!“, seufzte Isak. „Den ganzen Tag läufst du ihm in der Schule hinterher wie so ein Hündchen… fehlt ja nur noch, dass du ihm bald einen Antrag machst.“ Sein bester Freund winkte ab und ging mit dem Telefon außer Hörweite, um sich unterhalten zu können.

Mit einem Seufzen schaute Isak ihm hinterher, bis Emily an seinem Ärmel zupfte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit einzufordern. „Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen Jonas und Isabella? Schreiben die noch miteinander?“, kam sie direkt zur Sache und brachte Isak damit völlig aus der Fassung.

What the actual…?

Völlig verwirrt sah er seine Freundin an und fragte sich, wie zur Hölle sie plötzlich auf die Idee kam. Als würde Jonas sowas machen… „Was?“, hakte er also begriffsstutzig nach. Doch Emily wies ihn nur darauf hin, dass er sie schon verstanden habe. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Da musst du schon Jonas fragen.“ Und nach einer Pause fügte er an: „Wie kommst du jetzt auf Isabella?“

Emily sog die Luft ein und blies sie dann wieder aus, bevor sie sich zu Isak drehte und ihn ernst anschaute. „Weil ich ihre Nachricht auf seinem Handy gesehen habe, Isak. Also? Schreiben sich die beiden?“

Unwohl wendete Isak den Blick ab und schaute stattdessen in seinen Schoß, um zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er keine Ahnung, ob Jonas mit Isabella textete – auch wenn er es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte - sondern wusste nur, dass Jonas ab und zu mit ihrem Bruder schrieb, weil der Gras vertickte. Aber das konnte er ihr ja auch nicht sagen, dann wäre sie vermutlich erst recht sauer auf Jonas. Andererseits – was kümmerte ihn das schon? Dann hätte er vielleicht mal Ruhe von deren ständiger Rummacherei!

„Isak, komm schon, ich weiß genau, dass du was weißt!“, riss Emily ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken. Ertappt sah er zu ihr hinüber und schluckte. „Sag’s mir einfach… Ich schwör, ich sag Jonas auch nicht, dass du’s mir gesagt hast! Texten die zwei?“

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Jonas, bevor er die Schultern hob. „Vielleicht… n bisschen? Keine Ahnung“, nuschelte er, ohne sich so richtig festzulegen. Er wollte Emily nicht anlügen und schon gar nicht wollte er, dass Jonas und sie sich stritten oder trennten und sein Kumpel dann schlecht gelaunt war, aber… er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr auf das Gesülze und Gesabbere der beiden.

Bevor er es zurücknehmen, weiter ausführen oder sonst wie auf Emilys entgeisterten Blick reagieren konnte, kam Jonas zurück und griff sich erneut seine Gitarre, um die ersten Akkorde von Isaks gewünschtem Song anzuspielen. _„I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did…”_

Isak musste ganz schön schlucken, als er seinen Freund singen hörte. Er schlang die Arme um seine Beine und legte seinen Kopf auf den Knien ab. Aus dieser Position schielte er verträumt zu Jonas nach oben. Singen konnte er schon ziemlich gut… _„And you were strong and I was not… My illusion, my mistake…_ _I was careless, I forgot, I did“_ , stieg er leise mit ein, ohne den Blick von seinem besten Freund abzuwenden, der ihn angrinste.

*

 

_Samstag, 30. April 2016 // 17:37 Uhr_

Sie saßen gerade im Wohnzimmer der Ferienwohnung und spielten Trivial Pursuit, als auf einmal irgendetwas gegen das große Fenster knallte, das zur Straße hin lag, und sie alle dazu brachte, aufzuspringen. Es war Jonas, der sich schließlich als erster nach draußen wagte, um nachzusehen, was passiert war.

Als Isak ihm folgte und sah, mit wem sein bester Freund sich unterhielt, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Das konnte doch nicht sein verdammter Ernst sein! Was machte Philipp hier?

Widerwillig schlug Isak mit dem Älteren ein und ließ zu, dass der ihn kurz umarmte, bevor er sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an Jonas wandte und leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Und – wo schlaf ich?“, wollte Philipp wissen, der schon in der Haustür stand und zu ihnen zurückblickte, und Isak wurde schlecht, als ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage klar wurde. „Mit Isak, im kleinen Schlafzimmer… Das Bett ist breit genug für euch beide“, erklärte Jonas da auch schon.

Isak starrte auf seine Finger. Als er jedoch Philipps „Was? Ich soll mit der Schwuchtel in einem Bett schlafen?“ hörte, schnappte sein Kopf nach oben und er funkelte den Blonden an. „Alter, warum behaupten alle, ich sei ne Schwuchtel, verdammt?“, blaffte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Philipp schnippte ihm gegen das rechte Ohr und lachte laut. „Weil du eine bist, Kleiner! Und jetzt… Let the party begin, Leute!“

Mit einem Blick, der vermutlich sogar die Sonne hätte gefrieren lassen können, sah Isak an Philipp vorbei zu Jonas. Auch Emily schaute ihren Freund nicht wesentlich glücklicher an. „Dein Ernst?“, fragten sie – lautlos und unisono.

*

 

_Sonntag, 1. Mai 2016 // 19:08 Uhr_

Nach dem Drama zwischen Jonas und Emily war Isak fast froh, als er jetzt seine Wohnungstür aufschloss – noch mehr, als er keine Stimmen aus der Wohnung hören konnte. Was eigentlich auch nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte – aber er genoss es für den Moment viel zu sehr, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen…

Nachdem er aus seinen Schuhen geschlüpft war und seine Reisetasche in sein Zimmer geworfen hatte, machte er sich jedoch sicherheitshalber auf die Suche nach seinen Eltern. Er fand seine Mutter in der Küche, wo sie über einer Tasse Tee brütete. „Uhm…“, machte er vorsichtig und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Ich bin zuhause, Ma… Wo- wo ist Dad?“

Als seine Mutter mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht zu ihm aufsah, musste Isak ganz schön schlucken. Fuck, was war denn jetzt schon wieder passiert? Und vor allem, wo war sein Vater hin?! Haute der jetzt schon mitten im Streit ab und ließ seine Mutter völlig alleine und weinend zurück? Gott, manchmal wusste er wirklich nicht mehr, wer hier im Haus überhaupt die Erwachsenen waren und wer der Teenager, verdammt! Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein… „Keine Ahnung – er war auf einmal weg“, flüsterte seine Mutter und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Mittendrin ist er aufgestanden und hat sich die Schuhe angezogen und ist gegangen.“

Neue Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, als sie Isak von dem Streit berichtete und dabei monoton in ihrer Tasse rührte. „Ma…“ Hilflos legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und streichelte darüber. „Das… Ich weiß auch nicht, Ma… aber das wird schon wieder, okay? Hörst du, Ma? Alles wird gut.“

Doch sie schien ihn nicht wirklich zu hören, ignorierte auch seine Hand und weinte einfach weiter.


	3. Broken Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, es scheint ja tatsächlich ein oder zwei Personen zu geben, die das hier lesen... - also, hier ein Update für euch. <3 :)  
> I wouldn't mind a comment at all, though.... Ich beiß auch nicht. ^^
> 
> TW: depressive episode, mention of/hinting at suicide attempt.

Broken home, all alone  
I can't seem to fight these feelings  
I'm caught in the middle of this  
My wounds are not healing  
I'm stuck in between my parents  
I wish I had someone to talk to  
Someone I could confide in  
**Papa Roach – Broken Home**

 

_Dienstag, 3. Mai 2016 // 11:10 Uhr_

Mit einem Gähnen griff sich Isak die Chemiehausaufgaben von Jonas, um sie für den Nachmittagsunterricht abzuschreiben, bevor die nächste Stunde begann und er später seine Mittagspause dafür verschwenden musste. Emily saß neben ihnen und schien nachdenklich – wie ziemlich oft in letzter Zeit. Bei Gelegenheit, machte er sich eine mentale Notiz, sollte er sie vielleicht mal darauf ansprechen. Er fühlte sich immerhin ein bisschen verantwortlich dafür, auch wenn es zwischen Jonas und ihr wieder gut schien im Moment…

Erst, als zwei Mädchen vor ihrem Tisch stehen blieben und anfingen, mit Emily zu sprechen, blickte er von den chemischen Reaktionsgleichungen auf, um zu sehen, wer dort stand. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln stellte er fest, dass er keine der beiden wirklich kannte... Bestimmt hatte er sie im Laufe des Schuljahres schon gesehen, sie waren vermutlich in einer der Parallelklassen, aber sie mussten zu den Schülern gehören, die erst seit diesem Schuljahr an der Schule waren. Was, aus welchem Grund auch immer, dieses Jahr tatsächlich einige waren – alleine in ihrer Stufe, soweit er wusste, drei oder vier Leute – plus einige Flüchtlinge.

Isak schnappte erst aus seinen Gedanken, als sein Blick auf dem etwas dickeren Mädchen mit grün-gräulich gefärbten Haaren landete, die ihn beinahe lasziv anstarrte und dabei an ihrer Wasserflasche saugte. Hastig wandte er seinen Blick ab - unsicher, wo er hinschauen sollte, und richtete die Kapuze auf seinem Kopf mehrfach. Doch als er aus dem Augenwinkel erneut einen vorsichtigen Blick in ihre Richtung wagte, wurde sie nur noch offensichtlicher. Unwohl schielte er zu Jonas, der mit einem ungläubigen Grinsen zwischen seinem besten Freund und dem Mädel hin- und herschaute, während das andere Mädchen mit Emily sprach.

Erst als die blonde Brillenträgerin eine Verabredung mit Emily geschlossen hatte und ihre Freundin anstieß, hörte sie damit auf, ihre Flasche zu bespaßen. Nur langsam folgte sie der Blonden und sah dabei immer wieder zu Isak zurück, leckte sich dabei über die Unterlippe.

Als sie endlich ganz von der Bildfläche verschwunden waren, vergrub er kurz das Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte sich, bevor er sich – ungläubig lachend – zu Jonas wendete. „What the fuck???“

„Keine Ahnung…“, lachte Jonas, kicherte fast dabei und schlug seinem besten Kumpel gegen die Schulter. „Auf jeden Fall hast du dir die mal so richtig klar gemacht, Dicker!“ Verwundert, mit leicht gehobener Augenbraue sah Emily die beiden an: „Wen?“

„Was meinst du ‚wen‘?“, erwiderte Jonas, noch immer lachend, aber gleichzeitig fassungslos, dass seine Freundin nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. „Die Grünhaarige, die Isak mit ihren Blicken fast ausgezogen hat und dabei an ihrer Flasche gelutscht hat, als ging’s um ihr Leben!“ Noch immer verwirrt schaute Emily sie an, dann an die Stelle, wo die beiden Mädels verschwunden waren. „Was, Alex doch nicht?!“

Isak schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich die Aufgaben wieder heran. „That girl is definitely something else“, murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich wieder ans Abschreiben machte. Dann schaute er doch noch mal auf und musterte Emily ein wenig nachdenklich. „Aber immerhin hast du neue Freunde gefunden, hm?“ Bevor er sich versah, landete eine Hand hart auf seinem Hinterkopf und drückte ihn wieder über seinen Block. „Sieh lieber zu, dass du fertig wirst“, fuhr Jonas ihn leise an, um ihm zu verdeutlich, dass das ein ganz schlechtes Thema war.

*

 

_17:43 Uhr_

„Ma? Dad?“, rief Isak in die Wohnung, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte, und war einmal mehr erleichtert, dass er keine Antwort erhielt. Sowohl seine Mutter, als auch sein Vater blieben in letzter Zeit immer häufiger immer länger bei der Arbeit… vermutlich, weil sie es zuhause, miteinander, einfach nicht aushielten. Und Isak war wirklich alles andere als böse darum, hieß es doch immerhin, dass er zumindest ein, zwei Stunden Ruhe am Tag haben konnte.

Er legte seinen Rucksack weg und kickte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, bevor ihn sein erster Weg in die Küche führte, wo er sich eine Flasche Cola aus dem Kühlschrank nahm. Damit ging er ins Wohnzimmer weiter, schaltete den Fernseher an und drückte direkt den Netflix-Button auf der Fernbedienung, als sein Handy in der Hosentasche zu vibrieren begann. Mit einem Seufzen legte er alles beiseite, um das Teil aus seiner Hosentasche zu zerren und zu sehen, wer ihn bei seiner Abendroutine störte.

Jonas.

„Ich dachte, du bist bei Emily?!“, platzte er heraus, kaum dass er den Videoanruf entgegengenommen hatte. Deswegen hatte er immerhin nicht bei ihm abhängen können! Jonas‘ Augenrollen sprach Bände: „War ich ja auch… bis ihre Mutter früher als geplant nach Hause gekommen ist und Emily mich rausgeworfen hat, Alter!“

Isak stöhnte leise auf und ließ sich aufs Sofa zurückfallen, wobei ihm das Handy aus der Hand rutschte und auf sein Gesicht fiel. „Ah, shit…“, keuchte er und hob das Handy wieder vom Boden auf, wo es hingefallen war, nachdem es von seiner Wange abgeprallt war. „Du hast mich fast ausgeknockt…“

„Ich?“, erwiderte Jonas lachend, wobei sein Handy zu wackeln schien, da er ganz verzerrt auf Isaks Display erschien. „Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass du dumm bist, Junge!“

Normalerweise würde er jetzt einen dummen Kommentar zurückgeben, aber Isak konnte nur lächeln. Für dieses Lachen würde er sich sein Smartphone auch 100 Mal ins Gesicht werfen. Vor allem, seit er wusste, wie es war, wenn Jonas nicht mehr lachen konnte. Zu nah waren die Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor drei Jahren, als Jonas‘ Mutter plötzlich an einer Hirnblutung gestorben war. Nach außen hatte Jonas zwar versucht, stark zu bleiben, aber sein Lachen hatte über Monate hinweg seine Augen nicht mehr erreicht. Und zuhause, wenn er mit Isak alleine gewesen war, war er mehr als einmal in tausend Teile zerbrochen.

Einen Moment schloss Isak die Augen und atmete tief durch, um die Gedanken wieder abzuschütteln. „Sie will dich also immer noch nicht ihrer Mutter vorstellen, was?“, fragte er dann, das Grinsen zurück auf seinen Lippen, als er seinen besten Freund genervt den Kopf schütteln sah. „Wahrscheinlich bist du ihr einfach nur – verständlicherweise – peinlich, Dicker!“

„Ey!“ Entgeistert schob Jonas die Unterlippe vor. „Ich dachte, du sollst mein bester Kumpel sein und mich in allem unterstützen, anstatt mich zu beleidigen. Du Arschloch!“

„Wer beleidigt denn jetzt hier wen?“, lachte Isak. Bevor er jedoch weitersprechen konnte, hörte er, wie die Wohnungstür geöffnet und kurz darauf wieder geschlossen wurde. Er lauschte kurz und erkannte an den weiteren Geräuschen, dass es sein Vater war. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder Jonas zu: „Muss Schluss machen… Mein Dad ist da.“

Isak fühlte fast, wie Jonas ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, so eindringlich und mitleidig war sein Blick. „Lass dich nicht ärgern, Dicker“, meinte sein bester Kumpel fest und ernst. „Du schaffst das schon, ja? Vielleicht ist heute ja auch mal wieder ein besserer Tag bei den beiden, hm? Wenn nicht rufst du mich später einfach noch mal an, okay? Ich freu mich über jede Ablenkung von Physik!“ Isak brummte zustimmend und legte auf, bevor er sich straffte und innerlich wappnete, um seinem Dad entgegenzutreten, ohne die Fassung zu verlieren.

*

 

_19:08 Uhr_

Lustlos und völlig gedankenverloren stocherte Finn in seinen Nudeln herum. Dabei starrte er auf seinen Teller und sah doch nicht wirklich, was er da überhaupt vor sich hatte. Oder sonst irgendetwas. Wenn überhaupt spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge nur immer und immer wieder die Szenen mit Mikael und den anderen Jungs ab. Ab und zu rutschte auch ein Koran Vers dazwischen. Auch die Blicke, die seine Eltern ihm zuwarfen, bemerkte er nicht.

Erst, als seine Mutter eine Hand auf seine legte und ihn direkt ansprach, fing der Nebel an, sich etwas zu verflüchtigen und er sah langsam auf. Die Gabel ließ er hingegen sinken – er hatte nicht die Kraft, beides gleichzeitig zu tun.

Es erschien ihm so, als wäre nichts jemals so schwer gewesen, als jetzt seiner Mutter in die besorgten, alarmierten Augen zu sehen. Er konnte die Besorgnis, die Angst darin einfach nicht ertragen. Und schon gar nicht die Vorwürfe – von denen er genau wusste, dass sie da waren. Auch wenn seine Eltern immer und immer wieder felsenfest behaupteten, dass das nicht stimmte. Finn konnte es genau in ihren Augen lesen – wie eine Reflektion seiner innersten Gedanken.

Warum bist du so? Was haben wir mit dir falsch gemacht? Warum bist du nicht gesund? _Normal_? Warum machst du uns immer wieder Probleme? Warum kannst du nicht einfach sein, wie alle anderen?

Warum, warum, warum!

Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten, mit diesen stummen Fragen konfrontiert zu werden, wenn sie doch sowieso schon den ganzen Tag in seinen Gedanken widerhallten.

Langsam ließ er den Blick wieder sinken und zog seine Hand unter der seiner Mutter hervor. Dabei schluckte er immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, er könnte neben dem Kloß in seinem Hals auch die Tränen mit runterschlucken, die ihm immer vehementer in den Augen brannten. Doch er hatte keine Chance gegen seinen Körper, hatte keine Kraft, sich gegen diese Dinge zu stemmen, so dass ihm einzelne Tränen auf die Wange, die Lippe und die Finger tropften. Er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun und konnte sie auch nicht wegwischen.

„Finn, bitte“, flüsterte seine Mutter mit heiserer Stimme. Sie war aufgestanden und war nun neben seinem Stuhl in die Hocke gegangen, um ihm von unten herauf ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinem Arm und drückten diesen ganz sanft. Es fühlte sich jedoch an, als würde sie ihm den Arm brechen wollen. „Bitte, sprich mit uns. Was brauchst du? Was können wir tun?“

Er konnte das nicht. Es war, verdammt noch mal, gerade viel zu anstrengend, überhaupt hier zu sitzen. Sprechen – sprechen ohne dabei zu schluchzen, schien ihm unmöglich.

Und er wollte nicht, dass seine Eltern so… _so_ waren. Verständnisvoll, besorgt, fürsorglich – er wollte sie überhaupt gar nicht damit belasten, wie schlecht es ihm gerade ging. Gleichzeitig wollte er jedoch auch nicht alleine sein, wollte besorgt gemustert werden, wollte festgehalten werden. Er wusste nur einfach nicht, wie er es zulassen sollte, konnte, so dass er sich ruckartig losmachte. Er sprang auf und ließ seine Eltern verdutzt, überfordert zurück, als er in sein Zimmer sprintete. Dort vergrub er sein Gesicht tief in seinem Kopfkissen und wünschte sich, er müsste es nie wieder irgendwo zeigen. Durch seine nur angelehnte Zimmertür – er hatte es beim besten Willen nicht geschafft, diese richtig hinter sich zu schließen – konnte er von unten die Stimmen seiner Eltern hören, die miteinander diskutieren, was nur dafür sorgte, dass er sich noch schlechter fühlte. Besonders, als er das Wort „Psychiatrie“ hörte, wurde ihm regelrecht übel, so dass er ins Bad laufen musste, um sich zu übergeben.

*

 

_22:51 Uhr_

Als er seine Eltern Stunden später zu Bett gehen hörte, stand die Tasse Tee, die ihm seine Mutter gebracht hatte, noch immer unberührt und mittlerweile kalt auf seinem Nachtschrank. Er hatte sich weiterhin geweigert, in irgendeiner Weise auf sie zu reagieren – und vor allem hatte er sie nicht merken lassen, dass er ausgerechnet dieses Wort aus ihrer Unterhaltung mit seinem Vater herausgehört hatte. Auf keinen Fall durfte er sich anmerken lassen, dass er davon wusste!

Mit einer Hand rieb er sich über das Gesicht, über die geschwollenen Augen vor allem, und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare, bevor er sich nach seinem Handy streckte, das seit Tagen unberührt auf seinem Nachtschrank lag. Obwohl es mehrfach vibriert hatte, hatte er es nicht angerührt. Nicht nur, weil er die Kraft nicht hatte, sich damit zu beschäftigen, sondern hauptsächlich, weil er Angst hatte vor den Nachrichten, die Stella und die Jungs vielleicht geschickt hatten.

Deutlich über 30 Nachrichten vermeldete sein WhatsApp, dazu mehrere Anrufe in Abwesenheit. Die meisten kamen von Stella, doch auch Elias, Adam und Yousef hatten sich bei ihm gemeldet. Sogar einige andere Klassenkameraden, mit denen er nicht besonders viel zu tun hatte, die wissen wollten, ob er krank war, wann er wieder in der Schule war und die ihm Hausaufgaben mitteilten. Mikael jedoch hatte sich nicht gemeldet, was ihm einen zusätzlichen, ganz tiefen Stich versetzte. Dabei überwältigte ihn alleine die schiere Anzahl an Nachrichten sowieso schon.

Mehrere tiefe Atemzüge später schaffte er es, sich dazu zu bringen, den Chat mit Stella zu öffnen. Finn wusste gar nicht, was er erwartet hatte – ob sein Gehirn überhaupt in der Lage war, aktuell was zu erwarten -, aber die Besorgnis, die Vorwürfe und die Angst waren erneut zu viel für ihn.

Er ließ das Handy auf seine Brust sinken und starrte an die Decke, während er sich die Lippe blutig biss. Er wollte nicht schon wieder weinen… er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass seine Augen das gar nicht mehr mitmachen würden, trotzdem kostete es ihn jedes Fitzelchen an Kraft, das er noch irgendwoher zusammenkratzen konnte, es nicht zu tun.

Er konnte nicht mehr.

Während er sich an manchen Tagen fühlte, als könnte er die ganze Welt erobern, alles schaffen, was er wollte, so wusste er an Tagen wie heute, dass er nicht mal wusste, was es war, das er wollte. Besser gesagt wusste er, dass er eigentlich gar nichts wollte. Nichts konnte. Dass ihm dieses Leben nichts Gutes versprach, dass jeder Tag nur eine Hürde war, die er überwinden musste. Eine Hürde, die von Tag zu Tag höher wurde. Und das schlimmste daran war, dass es überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab, seine Kraft auf die Überwindung dieser Hürden zu verschwenden, wenn es doch gar kein Ziel gab, an dem er jemals ankommen würde.

Erneut atmete Finn tief durch, bevor er es schaffte, sein Handy wieder zu greifen und es zu entsperren. Sofort blinkte ihm vorwurfsvoll eine neue Nachricht von Stella entgegen, die gesehen haben musste, dass er online gewesen war.

 _Es tut mir leid_ , schrieb er nur kurz, bevor er das Handy auf seine Matratze fallen ließ und sich selbst mit einer Kraft, von der er nicht wusste, wo diese auf einmal herkam, aus dem Bett schob. Auf den Zehenspitzen schlich er zu seiner Zimmertür und lauschte in die Stille des Hauses hinein. Er konnte das leise Schnarchen seines Vaters hören, unterbrochen von tiefen Atemzügen seiner Mutter. Erleichtert schlich er weiter in den Flur, die Treppen hinunter und griff sich seine Schuhe, die er sicherheitshalber erst vor der Haustür anzog.

Seine Schlüssel hingegen ließ er auf der Kommode liegen, denn die würde er nicht brauchen.

Er hatte nicht vor, zurückzukommen.


	4. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here then...
> 
> TW: ich glaube keine, crying!Finn, aber sonst...

So, they dug your grave and the masquerade  
Will come calling out at the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell-bound  
Though this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth  
No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed  
**Imagine Dragons - Demons**

 

_Montag, 16. Mai 2016 // 15:33 Uhr_

Fast pünktlich betrat Isak das Café in der Unteren Straße und konnte Emily an einem Tisch in der Ecke ausmachen, auf den er zusteuerte. Er ließ sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel fallen und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die Tasse und den Teller mit Kuchen, die schon vor ihm standen. „Ist das etwa für mich?“, hakte er sicherheitshalber nach und musterte Emily.

 „Ja, na klar“, erwiderte Emily mit gespielter Gelassenheit, die Isak beinahe sofort durchschaute und die ihn nur noch mehr die Stirn runzeln ließ. Bis eben hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, dass sie den Beginn der Pfingstferien einfach mit einem gemeinsamen Kaffee hatte einläuten wollen. Aber jetzt? Das war eindeutig mehr als nur ein Treffen, weil sie sich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr außerhalb der Schule gesehen hatten. Misstrauisch wartete er darauf, dass seine Freundin die Katze aus dem Sack ließ. „Wie war dein Wochenende?“

Nachdenklich rührte Isak in seinem Cappuccino und nahm einen Schluck, um Emily dabei über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg zu mustern. „Normal…“, meinte er mit einem Schulterzucken, nachdem er die Tasse abgesetzt hatte. „Ist nicht wirklich was Spannendes passiert. Deins?“ Emily winkte hastig ab: „Was hast du am Freitag gemacht?“

Okay – daher wehte also der Wind! Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was es genau damit auf sich hatte, aber es ging gezielt um Freitag. Aber das ergab in seinen Augen momentan noch keinen Sinn. „Wieso fragst du?“, wollte er mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen wissen. „Meine Mutter hatte Geburtstag… Wir haben zuhause _gefeiert_.“ Er konnte nichts gegen die bissige Betonung des Wortes tun, als er an den Freitagabend zurückdachte, aber Emily schien es überhaupt gar nicht zu bemerken. Was vermutlich auch besser so war! Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust über seine Eltern zu sprechen – außer Jonas wusste und würde auch niemand erfahren, was bei ihm zuhause los war.

„Du warst also den ganzen Freitagabend zuhause?“, bohrte Emily weiter und Isak runzelte die Stirn. Was zur Hölle ging hier ab? Er verstand überhaupt nicht mehr, was Emilys Problem war. Das hatte er doch gerade gesagt. Er nickte aber zur Bestätigung erneut: „Ja… Ist was passiert?“ Emily verneinte zunächst, doch sein Blick schien Bände zu sprechen, so dass sie schlussendlich doch endlich Preis gab, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag: „Ich denke, dass Jonas am Freitag bei Isabella war.“ 

„Oh…“, entwischte es ihm, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte. Damit hatte er jetzt nicht unbedingt gerechnet. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

Emily seufzte leise und rührte etwas heftiger als nötig in ihrem Kaffee. „Ich hab ihn angerufen, weil er nicht zu dem Abendessen mit meiner Mutter erschienen ist am Freitag… Und dann hab ich im Hintergrund ihre Stimme gehört. Sie hat gefragt, wo er bleibt.“ Isak, der gerade eine Gabel von seinem Kuchen nehmen wollte, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah sein Gegenüber ungläubig an. Jonas bei Isabella, anstatt beim Essen mit Emilys Mutter? Nachdem er sie monatelang belabert hatte, um ihre Mutter endlich treffen zu können? Das klang mal so überhaupt nicht nach seinem besten Freund!

„Hast du ihn denn drauf angesprochen?“, wollte er wissen und schob sich dann doch noch die Gabel in den Mund. Während er auf Emilys Antwort wartete, dachte er darüber nach, ob das ganze nur ein Missverständnis sein konnte. Ob es vielleicht gar nicht Isabella gewesen war, die Emily im Hintergrund gehört hatte? Und was es bedeutete, wenn sie es doch gewesen wäre.

„Natürlich hab ich das.“ Mit einem Blick bedeutete Isak ihr, dass er wissen wollte, was Jonas daraufhin gesagt hatte. „Er hat gesagt, dass es nur seine Schwester war, aber…“ „Und wenn sie es war?“, warf er ein. Doch Emily schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Isak, Isabella war fünf Jahre lang meine beste Freundin. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie ihre Stimme klingt.“

„Hmm…“ Nachdenklich blickte Isak auf seinen Kuchen und versuchte, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, warum Jonas bei Isabella gewesen sein sollte. Bis es ihm doch tatsächlich wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Natürlich – er war vermutlich bei ihrem Bruder gewesen, um Gras zu kaufen, und Isabella war zufällig auch zuhause gewesen. Nur – das konnte, durfte er Emily nicht sagen. Er hatte Jonas hoch und heilig versprochen, dass er kein Wort darüber verlieren würde, dass sie ab und an einen durchzogen. Weil Emily, Jonas‘ Meinung nach, komplett ausflippen würde. Und Isak war der letzte, der ein Versprechen an seinen besten Freund brechen würde. Egal, was Emily dann jetzt vielleicht denken würde! Er konnte schließlich auch nichts dafür, dass Jonas ihn, wenn auch ungewollt, in so eine Zwickmühle gebracht hatte. „Du kannst nur versuchen, ihn zu puschen, bis er dir die Wahrheit sagt.“

Emily seufzte. „Das hab ich doch schon… Aber dann war er nur angepisst und meinte, ich müsse ihm vertrauen!“

Gerade so konnte er sich ein Augenrollen verkneifen und trank stattdessen hastig seine Tasse aus, um seine Genervtheit zu verbergen. Da musste er seinem besten Freund Recht geben… Nachdem er ausgetrunken hatte, beugte er sich etwas über den Tisch und musterte Emily nachdenklich. „Warum bist du überhaupt mit ihm zusammen?“ 

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie er mit dieser Frage Emily völlig aus der Fassung brachte und sie versuchte, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen, was er jetzt von ihr wollte, was er damit andeuten wollte. „Wie meinst du das?“, hakte sie nach, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Isak hob leicht die Schultern: „Jonas ist mein bester Freund, mein Bro, aber… Wenn du ihm nicht vertrauen kannst, warum bist du dann bitte mit ihm zusammen?“

Für eine ganze Weile schien Emily über seine Frage nachzugrübeln, bevor sie wieder aufsah und ihm eine Gegenfrage stellte: „Du denkst also, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann… sollte?“

„Oder du versuchst es mit Option drei“, erwiderte Isak und hob die Schultern. Er fuhr fort, als Emily ihn nur fragend ansah. „Du könntest einfach Isabella selbst fragen!“ Er war sich zwar nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob das gut ausgehen würde, aber es war die einzige andere Möglichkeit, die ihm noch in den Sinn kam. 

Die Entgeisterung in Emilys Blick war eindeutig. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es also sowieso nicht machen… Aber das war dann auch nicht sein Problem. Hauptsache er hatte Jonas‘ Geheimnis für sich behalten.

*

 

_Freitag, 20. Mai 2016 // 23:18 Uhr_

Isak war schon halb über seinem Buch eingeschlafen, als sein Telefon ihn aus dem Halbschaf schreckte. Hastig legte er das Buch weg und griff sich das Handy, das neben ihm auf der Matratze lag, um zu sehen, wer ihn so spät noch störte. 

Jonas!

Natürlich hätte er sich das denken können – auch wenn sie normalerweise so spät nicht mehr telefonierten, gab es sicherlich niemanden sonst auf der Welt, der überhaupt auf die Idee kommen würde, ihn um so eine Zeit anzurufen. Er strubbelte sich durch die Haare und rieb sich über die Augen, um wenigstens halbwegs präsentabel auszusehen, bevor er den Videoanruf annahm. „Hey“, meinte er und musterte Jonas dabei. „What’s up?“

„Emily hat mir gerade geschrieben und jetzt geht sie nicht an ihr verdammtes Telefon…“, bekam er, recht zusammenhangslos, entgegengeschleudert. Musste er jetzt verstehen, was bei den beiden schon wieder los war? Und musste das vorm Schlafengehen wirklich sein? Das konnte doch sicherlich auch bis morgen warten, oder? ODER?

Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich etwas in seinem Bett auf und bemühte sich, sich trotz seines Widerwillens wie ein guter bester Freund zu benehmen. „Was hat sie denn geschrieben? Ist die nicht bei irgend‘ner Party mit ihren neuen Freundinnen?“

„Ja… genau“ Jonas nickte. „Und da hat sie scheinbar Isabella getroffen und mit ihr gesprochen und die muss ihr irgendeinen Scheißdreck erzählt haben, Alter. Emily hat getextet, dass sie ihr alles erzählt habe und ich mich doch bitte ficken solle, Mann! Dabei hab ich überhaupt nichts gemacht. Ich war überhaupt nicht bei Isa, sondern bei ihrem Bruder, aber das konnte ich Emily ja nicht sagen. Und fuck…, Isak, ich glaub, jetzt ist es echt aus.“

Nur gerade so schaffte Isak es, seine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleisen zu lassen, als ihm klar wurde, was Jonas da gerade sagte. Als er kapierte, dass es seine verdammte Schuld war, dass sein bester Freund schon wieder Streit mit seiner Freundin hatte. Und shit, verdammt, so sehr die beiden ihn auch nervten, war das bestimmt nicht, was er gewollt hatte. Zumindest, wenn er das Gesicht seines besten Freundes jetzt so vor sich sah, wurde ihm das klar. Er hätte vielleicht doch noch mal genauer überlegen sollen, bevor er einfach irgendeinen Rat ausposaunt hatte, über den er nicht wirklich nachgedacht hatte, und der dann zu so einem Desaster führte!

„Jonas…“, setzte er schlussendlich an, als er seine Gedanken endlich wieder beisammenhatte. „Jetzt beruhig dich erst mal… Und dann…“ Er überlegte, um nicht wieder so einen miesen Ratschlag zu erteilen. „Dann fährst du zu ihr nach Hause und erklärst ihr alles, okay? Wenn sie so pissed ist, dann kommt sie sicherlich direkt nach Hause und bleibt nicht auf der Party… Und wenn du dann vor ihrer Tür auf sie wartest, dann muss sie dir zuhören, okay?“

Skeptisch musterte Jonas ihn und fuhr sich dabei nervös durch die Haare. „Meinst du wirklich? Sollte ich sie nicht lieber erst mal in Ruhe lassen und dann in ein, zwei Tagen noch mal versuchen, mit ihr zu reden?“

„Auf gar keinen Fall, Alter!“, brummte Isak. Eindringlich sah er Jonas durch die Handykamera an. „Vertrau mir einfach, okay? Du nimmst jetzt dein Rad und fährst rüber und wartest auf Emily. Und dann sagst du ihr alles, klar? Und mit alles meine ich auch alles! Wenn du jetzt noch irgendwie rumlügst, dann machst du alles nur noch schlimmer, verstehste?“ Zögerlich nickte Jonas. „Also… Dann los. Und wenn sie trotzdem noch sauer ist, dann rufst du an, ja? Ich lass mein Handy laut, damit ich aufwache…“

Jonas war inzwischen schon aufgestanden und schlüpfte in eine Zip-Jacke, während er seinem Kumpel zuhörte. „Ja… Du hast Recht…“, murmelte er vor sich hin und schloss den Reißverschluss der Jacke. „Danke, Isak. Ehrlich… Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte, Dicker.“ 

Wenn der wüsste… Aber Isak nickte nur leicht und verabschiedete sich dann von seinem besten Freund.

„Ufff…“, stöhnte er und ließ sich in sein Kissen zurückfallen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, die Gedanken von sich zu schieben, was er da für Jonas angerichtet hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es mit dem nächtlichen Gespräch wieder aus der Welt geschafft werden konnte.

Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, warum er überhaupt auf die beschissene Idee gekommen war, Emily vorzuschlagen, dass sie Isabella danach fragen könnte. Ihm hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass die sofort die Chance beim Schopfe greifen würde, um Emily reinzureiten. Oder war ihm das sogar klar gewesen und er hatte Emily und Jonas ins offene Messer laufen lassen? Mit voller Absicht?

Nein, nein, … so war er nicht!

Auch, wenn ihm die beiden mit ihrem Geturtel furchtbar auf die Nerven gingen und es ihn mega ankotzte, dass es Jonas eigentlich nur noch mit Emily gab, würde er sowas doch nicht machen. Nein, er hatte einfach nur nicht nachgedacht, als er mit Emily gesprochen hatte.

*

 

_Samstag, 28. Mai 2016 // 11.27 Uhr_

Unruhig ging Finn im Besucherzimmer auf und ab. Zweieinhalb Wochen war er jetzt schon hier – man hatte ihn direkt vom Krankenhaus hierhergebracht und keiner hatte sich seine Widerworte auch nur angehört. Heute sollten seine Eltern ihn das erste Mal besuchen und er wusste nicht so wirklich, was er dabei empfinden sollte.

Generell wusste er im Moment sowieso überhaupt nichts. Was sollte man denn auch denken, fühlen, wenn man eigentlich geplant hatte, dies nicht mehr tun zu müssen, verdammt?

Er setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und schlug die Beine übereinander, in der Hoffnung, dass er dann vielleicht für einen Moment ruhig sitzen bleiben würde können. Was wiederum dafür sorgen würde, dass er nicht ständig von dem Pfleger beobachtet wurde, der mit ihm im Raum saß und ihn wahrscheinlich gleich zurück auf sein Zimmer bringen würde, wenn er nicht endlich aufhörte, um ihn dort mit Medikamenten ruhig zu stellen, wenn es nötig war. Auch wenn Finn sich nicht wirklich sicher war, ob das nicht sogar die bessere Lösung wäre, wollte er das lieber nicht riskieren. Außerdem wollte er ja auch, irgendwie, seine Eltern sehen und mit ihnen sprechen. 

Nach einem kurzen Blick zu dem Pfleger, schloss Finn die Augen und nahm tiefe, langsame Atemzüge, um Ruhe in seinen Körper zu bringen. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm, nach sieben solcher Atemzüge, seinen Körper wieder zu kontrollieren.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete und aufsah, betraten seine Eltern gerade den Raum und blickten sich nach ihm um. Beide blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie ihn dort auf dem Sessel entdeckten.

Finn wollte etwas sagen – irgendetwas, aber es fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand Klebeband über seine Lippen geklebt. Er schaffte es auch nicht, aufzustehen, so dass er nur den Blick seiner Mutter erwidern konnte und spürte, wie er unter der Last zusammensank und in seinem Sessel immer kleiner wurde. Eigentlich war er doch derjenige, der seinen Eltern hatte Vorwürfe machen wollen – aber wieder einmal war er derjenige, der ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam.

„Mama…“, kam es ihm letztendlich doch noch erstickt über die Lippen.

Und dann war sie da.

Es fühlte sich fast wie Erleichterung an, als er gegen sie sackte und seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Seine Mutter schlang ihre Arme so fest um ihn, dass er sich unter normalen Umständen eingeengt gefühlt hätte – aber jetzt, hier, heute konnte es gar nicht eng genug sein. Wenn er könnte, würde er sich in ihrer vergraben und nie wieder hervorkommen. „Mama, es…“, setzte er, schluchzend, an. Er konnte sich nicht mal dafür schämen, wie hemmungslos er heulte. „Es tut mir leid…“


	5. Sins not Tragedies

What a beautiful wedding  
What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
And, yes, but what a shame  
What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore  
**Panic! at the Disco - I Write Sins Not Tragedies**

 

 

_Donnerstag, 2. Juni 2016 // 18:49 Uhr_

Gemeinsam mit Emily saß Isak auf der einfahrbaren Tribüne der Sporthalle und schaute Jonas und seinem Team beim Basketballtraining zu. Er kam sich zwar etwas dämlich dabei vor, aber Emily hatte darauf bestanden, hatte Jonas gar nicht aus den Augen lassen wollen.

Einerseits war Isak wirklich erleichtert, dass er mit seinem Tipp, Jonas sollte direkt zu ihr gehen und mit ihr sprechen, seinen Fehler wieder hatte geradebiegen können. Andererseits kotzte es ihn tierisch an, dass die beiden jetzt beinahe noch schlimmer waren als vorher und er jetzt schon mit zu Jonas‘ Basketballtraining kommen musste.

„Es läuft also wieder besser zwischen dir und Jonas?“, fragte er vorsichtig in die Stille hinein – als hätte er keine Ahnung, was letzten Freitag vorgefallen war… Aber er wollte Emily ja auch nicht auf die Nase binden, dass Jonas nur dank seines Rats bei ihr zuhause vor der Tür gestanden hatte. „Was ist passiert?“

„Ach… wir haben einfach ein paar Dinge angesprochen“, meinte Emily ausweichend und wandte den Blick ab. Beinahe musste Isak darüber lachen, wie schlecht sie darin war, zu verbergen, dass scheinbar doch nicht alles gut war. Er stieß sie leicht mit der Schulter an und warf ihr einen wissenden und auffordernden Blick zu, um sie zum Reden zu bringen. „Ich hab Scheiße gebaut, Isak. So richtig…“

Nachdenklich schaute er seine Freundin an. „Was?“, hakte er nach, als sie nicht weitersprach. „Was hast du gemacht?“

Emily schluckte und setzte mehrmals an, zu sprechen, bevor sie schließlich einen vollständigen Satz hervorbrachte: „Okay… Ich… Isak, du musst mir versprechen, dass du Jonas nichts davon erzählst, ja?“ Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich bis zum Haaransatz nach oben, aber Isak nickte: „Versprochen. Von mir erfährt er kein Wort, Emily… Was ist los?“

„Okay, also… Du weißt doch, dass ich gedacht habe, dass Jonas bei Isabella war an dem einen Freitagabend, wo er zu uns hätte kommen sollen?“ Zustimmend brummte Isak und wartete, dass sie fortfuhr. „Naja, ich hab deinen Ratschlag befolgt und sie darauf angesprochen… Und sie hat gesagt, dass Jonas bei ihr war, aber sie hat mir nicht gesagt warum und… Dann… Ich war einfach so sauer und ich war betrunken und traurig und… es ist einfach so passiert… Ich hab mit Alex rumgemacht, Isak.“

Völlig fassungslos starrte er sie an und musste ungläubig schnauben. „Du hast mit Alex rumgemacht?“, wiederholte er wie der letzte Volldepp. „Mit der Tussi, die mich die ganze Zeit anbaggert???“

„Was?“ Emily schien ebenso verwirrt wie er und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, doch nicht meine Alex… Alex – Alexander aus dem Abi-Jahrgang, Isak!“

„Oh…“ Er schluckte und sank etwas zurück, um das sacken zu lassen. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit? „Shit… okay… aber ihr habt nur ein bisschen rumgeknutscht, oder was? Es ist doch sonst nichts passiert, oder?“ Emily verneinte sofort und Isak dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er weitersprach: „Okay… Dann ist doch… Also, es wäre wesentlich schlimmer gewesen, wenn mehr passiert wäre oder wenn es dir vielleicht was bedeutet hätte… Aber so? Du warst eben wütend auf Jonas und hast dann eine Dummheit gemacht, Emily. Es ist doch eigentlich nichts weiter passiert.“

„Hmmm…“, machte Emily hilflos und stopfte, um das Gefühl zu unterstützen, ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer dünnen Sommerjacke. „Ja, aber… Es fühlt sich einfach beschissen an, es Jonas nicht zu erzählen.“

Und bevor er sich daran hindern konnte, hatte Isak etwas gesagt, was er später vermutlich wieder bereuen würde: „Im Ernst jetzt mal, Emily… Wenn ich ne Freundin hätte, die besoffen mit irgendeinem Spacko rummacht?! Ich würd’s nicht wissen wollen! Sowas macht doch nur Beziehungen kaputt und es hat dir absolut nichts bedeutet… Du solltest ihm das nicht sagen… Außerdem seht ihr verliebter aus, als je zuvor. Vielleicht hatte das Ganze ja auch was Gutes, hm?! Du musst nur aufpassen, dass dieser Alex seine Klappe auch hält!“

Emily sah noch immer etwas unsicher aus, nickte aber langsam und vorsichtig zweimal. „Wirklich“, bekräftigte Isak. „Alles wird gut, Emily, okay?“

Jetzt lächelte sie doch etwas und stieß nun ihrerseits mit der Schulter gegen Isaks, bevor sie die Hände aus den Jackentaschen nahm und ihn umarmte. „Danke“, sagte sie an seinem Ohr und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Du bist echt n guter.“

Shit… sofort meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen, während er jetzt die Arme um Emily legte und ihre Umarmung halbherzig erwiderte. Während er ihr – absichtlich oder nicht – schlechte Ratschläge gab, die Jonas mit Sicherheit dazu bringen würden, mit ihr Schluss zu machen, falls er das jemals herausfinden würde, nannte sie ihn einen guten Typen.

Was war er denn für ein Idiot??

Aber gut – solange dieser Alex die Klappe halten würde, musste er ja keine Angst haben, dass Jonas davon überhaupt Wind bekam. Dann würde sein dummer Anfall von freundschaftlicher Eifersucht keine weiteren Auswirkungen haben…

*

 

_Samstag, 4. Juni 2016 // 22:18 Uhr_

Schon, als er sich in der Küche sein Glas erneut auffüllte, war Isak sich eigentlich darüber im Klaren, dass er schon längst genug hatte und eigentlich nicht weiter trinken sollte. Aber er wusste einfach nicht, wie er Jonas‘ liebestrunkenes Geschwafel über Emily sonst aushalten sollte. Vor allem, da er wusste, was er seit vorgestern wusste, es seinem besten Freund aber nicht erzählen konnte, weil er es Emily versprochen hatte.

Es war, wie immer, sein Hirn gewesen, dass ihn schon vor dem letzten Glas mitgeteilt hatte, dass es reichte, indem es in den „Englisch-Modus“ gewechselt hatte. Wie immer, wenn er zu viel getrunken hatte, weigerte es sich, auf Deutsch zu funktionieren und wechselte komplett in seine andere Muttersprache, so dass es ihm noch schwerer fiel, Jonas‘ Ausführungen darüber, wie großartig Emily doch sei und wie gut jetzt wieder alles zwischen ihnen wäre, zu folgen.

Seufzend setzte er das Glas an und trank einen großen Schluck, bevor er wieder zu Jonas zurückging. Dort angekommen, ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Platz neben seinem besten Freund auf dem Sofa fallen und der sprach sofort weiter, als wäre Isak gar nicht weggewesen.

Isak kniff die Augen leicht zusammen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, seinen Kumpel zu verstehen. Aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, da er beim Versuch, sich den Prozess mit Lippenlesen zu erleichtern, von Jonas‘ Lippen so fasziniert wurde, dass er ihn gar nicht mehr hören konnte. Mit halb geöffnetem Mund saß er also da, das Glas in seiner Hand vergessen, und starrte seinem besten Freund auf die Lippen, wie der dumme, betrunkene Idiot, der er war. Ihm war aber auch noch nie aufgefallen, wie schön Jonas‘ Lippen geschwungen waren und wie hypnotisch sie sich bewegten, wenn er redete.

Erst, als Jonas eine Hand vor seinem Gesicht hin- und herbewegte, merkte Isak, dass der andere aufgehört haben musste, zu sprechen und auf eine Reaktion seinerseits wartete. „Uhm“, machte er hilflos und hob die Schultern, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er gefragt worden war.

„Oh Mann“, seufzte Jonas lachend und nahm Isak das Glas aus der Hand, um es auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abzustellen. „Komm, wir bringen dich mal lieber nach Hause, bevor das hier noch ein schlimmes Ende nimmt, hm?“

„Hmmm“, machte Isak und nickte etwas. Nach Hause hatte er verstanden – und das war wahrscheinlich am besten! Also ließ er sich von Jonas vom Sofa helfen und hängte sich dann auf dessen Schulter, um mit ihm die Party zu verlassen. Als sie an die frische Luft traten, wurde ihm noch mehr bewusst, dass er betrunken war, denn die Welt fing an, sich zu drehen. „Everything‘s spinning, J…“

„No shit… Das wundert mich nicht wirklich, Isak“, gab sein bester Freund zurück und zog ihn langsam vorwärts. „Komm… Soweit ist es nicht zu dir. Sind deine Eltern zuhause?“

Isak hob die Schultern. Irgendwas mit Eltern – und er hatte keine Ahnung, was seine Eltern momentan so trieben, außer sich zu streiten. Ehrlich gesagt war es ihm auch relativ scheißegal. Und ob sie ihn betrunken sahen oder nicht, war ihm auch egal. Es wäre nur ein weiterer von vielen Anlässen für sie, sich zu streiten und sich gegenseitig die Schuld für alles, was in ihrer Familie schieflief, in die Schuhe zu schieben. Was – scheinbar – eine Menge war!

Trotz des kurzen Wegs von der Wohnung, in der die Hausparty stattgefunden hatte, bis zu Isaks Elternhaus, brauchten sie bald zwanzig Minuten, bis sie vor seiner Haustür standen. Jonas fischte die Schlüssel aus Isaks Hosentasche, schloss auf und verfrachtete seinen besten Freund langsam die Stufen in den dritten Stock nach oben, wo er vorsichtig die Wohnungstür aufschloss. Isak machte jedoch mit einem lauten Rülpsen, gefolgt von seinem Kichern, ihre Heimlichtuerei zunichte und grinste nur blöd, als Jonas ihn mit einer Hand über seinem Mund zum Schweigen brachte.

Erst, als er sich sicher war, dass Isak sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ließ Jonas wieder von ihm ab und rollte die Augen. „Scheint so, als wären deine Eltern wirklich nicht zuhause… Oder sie haben einen wirklich, wirklich guten Schlaf“, brummte er und schob Isak weiter in Richtung seines Zimmers.

Isak runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich grunzend auf dem Bett fallen, als sie in sein Zimmer gestolpert waren. „Huh? Mum’s probably out with sleeping pills and dad’s where ever the fuck he goes, when he’s pissed with her.“ Er beugte sich nach unten, um seine Schuhe zu öffnen, fuhr jedoch ruckartig wieder nach oben, um sich die Hände vor den Mund zu pressen, als ihm davon schlecht wurde.

„Oh Mann…“ Jonas kniete sich kopfschüttelnd vor ihm auf den Boden und zog ihm die Schuhe aus, bevor er ihm auch den Gürtel und die Jeans öffnete und dafür sorgte, dass Isak auch diese unfallfrei verlor. Dann drückte er ihn richtig aufs Bett zurück, deckte ihn zu und stellte die Flasche Wasser von seinem Schreibtisch neben sein Bett. „Ich sollte echt besser aufpassen, wann du anfängst, Englisch zu labern und dir dann deinen Drink wegnehmen.“

Grinsend schaute Isak zu ihm nach oben und winkte ab. „It’s okay, Alter… but you will stay, right?“

Kopfschüttelnd fuhr Jonas ihm durch die Haare und richtete sich wieder auf. „Du schläfst jetzt erst mal deinen Rausch aus. Ich geh noch zu Emily… Ihre Mutter ist noch auf irgendeiner Geschäftsreise…“ Mit einem Grinsen verschwand Jonas aus dem Zimmer und der Wohnung.

Emily.

Plötzlich war ihm seine Übelkeit ganz egal und er beugte sich zu seiner Hose, die beim Ausziehen direkt vor seinem Bett liegen geblieben war, um sein Handy aus der Hosentasche zu fischen und sich damit wieder zurück in die Kissen fallen zu lassen.

Jonas‘ Bemerkung, dass er direkt zu Emily fahren würde, anstatt bei ihm zu pennen, wie geplant, hatte bei Isak endgültig das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht und er hatte keinen Bock mehr, sich diese Scheiße noch länger anzutun. Immer nur noch immer und überall Emily – egal, ob sie anwesend war oder nicht, im Endeffekt ging es doch nur um sie! Sollte sie doch sehen, was sie davon hatte, wenn sie fremdknutschte! Er hatte nur versprochen, dass er Jonas nichts sagen würde… Und das würde er auch nicht tun, aber er konnte durchaus dafür sorgen, dass er auf anderem Wege erfuhr, was für eine Bitch seine Freundin war.

Schnell hatte er bei Instagram das Profil von Alex‘ Freundin gefunden und klickte auf „Nachricht“, um ihr direkt zu schreiben. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob das verständlich war oder überhaupt irgendeinen Sinn ergab, was er Ines da schrieb – because how do you german? -, aber er schickte die Nachricht trotzdem ab und sperrt sein Handy, bevor er es von sich warf und sich auf die Seite drehte, um sofort einzuschlafen.

*

_Montag, 6. Juni 2016 // 09:25 Uhr_

Als Isak am Montagmorgen verspätet - die ersten beiden Stunden hatte er ausfallen lassen - die Schule betrat, war ihm immer noch schlecht. Allerdings vermutete er, dass das weniger die Spätfolgen des Alkohols waren, als vielmehr sein schlechtes Gewissen, das ihn von innen heraus auffraß.

Schon am Sonntagmittag, nachdem er mit einem Kater direkt aus der Hölle aufgewacht war, hatte er, als er sich wieder erinnerte, seine Nachricht bereut und blind nach seinem Handy getastet, um es noch rückgängig zu machen. Doch es war zu spät gewesen. Ines hatte die Nachricht schon vor Stunden gelesen gehabt.

Es würde ihm also nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als in den sauren Apfel zu beißen und bei Emily zu Kreuze zu kriechen. Er würde ihr eben sagen müssen, was Sache war. Dass es ihn tierisch ankotzte, dass sie ihm seinen besten Freund mehr oder weniger weggenommen hatte. Dass Jonas wegen ihr überhaupt keine Zeit mehr für ihn hatte und dass er, wenn er doch mal mit ihm allein war, es trotzdem nur um Emily ging. Und dass sie auch nicht besser war, dass sie ihn ständig nur als Schulter zum Anlehnen und als Taschentuch benutzte. Und dass der Abend am Samstag einfach der Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein gewesen war und er betrunken eine riesige Dummheit begannen hatte.

Doch bevor Isak sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte, geschah etwas, das ihn ganz schnell wieder von diesem Gedanken abbrachte. 

Er war gerade auf dem Weg, Emily bei ihren Freundinnen auf dem Schulhof aufzusuchen, um sie beiseite zu nehmen, als ihm eine Gruppe von sechs oder sieben Mädels zuvorkam. Es waren Ines und ihre Freundinnen – und ehe er sich versah, geschweige denn etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte Ines Emily schon zu sich herumgedreht und ihr eine geknallt.

Isak schluckte und wendete sich, nachdem er sah, dass andere Leute schon dabei waren, einzugreifen, hastig ab, um davon zu eilen.

Fuck, fuck, fuck…

Das war bestimmt nicht, was er damit hatte erreichen wollen! Ja, vielleicht hatte er, wenn er die Gedanken zuließ, eine Trennung zwischen Jonas und Emily provozieren wollen, um seinen besten Freund wieder für sich zu haben. Aber er hatte bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass Emily wegen ihm in eine Prügelei geriet – und dass die ganze Schule davon Wind bekam, was passiert war. Denn das Emily spätestens morgen früh **_das_** Thema der Schule sein würde, da war er sich sicher.

Verdammt, er musste wirklich damit aufhören, solche verdammt unüberlegten Entscheidungen zu treffen.


	6. For the Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybooooody out there??? Helloo? :D
> 
> TW: digusting dad, depressive mum.

Their anger hurts my ears, been running strong for seven years  
Rather than fix the problems, they never solve them, it makes no sense at all  
I see them every day, we get along so why can't they?  
If this is what he wants, and it's what she wants, then why is there so much pain?  
**Blink-182 - Stay Together for the Kids**

 

 

_Dienstag, 7. Juni 2016 // 16:15 Uhr_

Finn saß neben Stella auf der Bank im Klinikpark und malte ziellos mit seinem linken Schuh Muster in den mit Kieselsteinen gelegten Weg, während er seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jeansjacke vergraben hatte, für die es eigentlich viel zu warm war. Aber ohne hatte er sich viel zu ungeschützt gefühlt, so dass er lieber etwas schwitzte, als darauf zu verzichten.

Schon seit 20 Minuten saßen sie so nebeneinander und schwiegen sich an. Er war sich sicher, dass Stella schon mehrmals versucht hatte, etwas zu sagen – doch diesmal schaffte auch sie es scheinbar nicht, einen Satz zu basteln, der all die Schwere von ihnen nehmen würde.

„Ich…“, versuchte er es selbst, ohne von seinen Knien, auf die er schon die ganze Zeit starrte, aufzusehen. Er räusperte sich, schloss die Augen und versuchte, tief einzuatmen. Versuchte, umzusetzen, was ihm die Therapeuten hier vermitteln wollten. Vielleicht würde es ja wirklich was nutzen, so dass er es schaffen würde, einmal das zu sagen, was er wirklich sagen wollte. Aber er versagte erneut. „Ich werd‘ nach den Sommerferien auf eine andere Schule gehen und die Kursstufe 2 wiederholen. Das heißt, wenn sie mich bis September hier überhaupt schon rauslassen…“  Denn ob das wirklich der Fall sein würde, so hatte ihm der Oberarzt erklärt, das könnte man erst sagen, wenn Finn anfangen würde, sich auf die Therapie einzulassen. Was auch immer das bedeutete.

Stella antwortete nicht und als er sich dazu überwunden hatte, sich doch noch zu ihr umzudrehen, sah er, dass sie ihn auch nicht ansah, sondern auf ihre Hände blickte, die sie unruhig auf ihren Oberschenkeln knetete. „Oh“, erhielt er dann doch noch eine Reaktion. „Sollst du echt den ganzen Sommer hierbleiben?“, fügte sie nach einer Pause noch an.

„Vielleicht… wahrscheinlich… Es kommt auf mich an…“, gab er murmelnd zu und befreite langsam eine Hand aus seiner Jackentasche. Er hasste das hier… Er wollte nicht, dass es zwischen Stella und ihm so war. Egal, was da mit Mikael passiert war – er war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, was es damit auf sich hatte, und in der Therapie würde er das auf keinen Fall ansprechen – sie war doch immer noch seine Freundin, seine Stella. Langsam, vorsichtig schob er die Hand über seinen Oberschenkel auf den seiner Freundin. Etwas erleichtert atmete er aus, als sie nicht zurückzog, und wagte sich weiter vor, bis er seine Hand über ihre legen konnte und sie leicht drückte. „Stella…“

Sie lächelte schwach und verschlang ihre Finger mit seinen, bevor sie doch endlich zu ihm aufsah. Zunächst wich er ihrem Blick aus, aber nachdem er erneut tief durchgeatmet hatte, schaffte er es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Vorsichtig drückte Finn ihre Hand und versuchte dabei, sich erst einmal ein paar Sätze zurechtzulegen, bevor er anfing, zu sprechen. Doch es gelang ihm, wie meistens, nicht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, so dass er doch einfach mit allem gleichzeitig herausplatzte: „Es tut mir leid, Stella… Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich da gemacht… Ich mein – beides… Ich, das mit Mikael und das… andere… wirklich… ich hab… Es tut mir leid…“

Er brach ab und zog hilflos, unsicher die Schultern nach oben, als er keinerlei Reaktion in ihrem Blick sah. Hatte er alles kaputt gemacht? Es würde ihn nicht mal wundern. Er wusste nur nicht, was das bedeutete. Oder was er fühlen sollte, wenn sie tatsächlich mit ihm Schluss machen würde. Aber warum hielt sie dann immer noch seine Hand? Wieso war das nur alles so kompliziert?

„Finn, ganz ruhig“, sagte Stella dann sanft und lächelte ihn jetzt an. Auch wenn das Lächeln nur auf ihren Lippen zu sehen war und nicht in ihren Augen, beruhigte es ihn doch etwas. Vielleicht hatte er doch nicht alles versaut? „Ich weiß, dass du nichts dafürkannst. Du hattest eben eine Episode… Ich weiß, dass du nicht wirklich in Mikael verliebt bist, oder so.“

Auch wenn er momentan nicht viel wusste – das war definitiv nicht das, was er hatte hören wollen. Es war, als wären er und seine Gefühle nicht legitim, nur weil er eine manisch-depressive Phase gehabt hatte. Aber es war Stella und Finn schaffte es nicht, ihr zu widersprechen, so dass er nur nickte und ihre Hand fester griff. Er wusste ja selbst nicht wirklich, was stimmte und was nicht. „Also… ist alles okay zwischen uns?“, hakte er vorsichtig nach.

„Ja, es ist alles okay.“ Diesmal lächelte sie ihn wirklich an und als sich ihre freie Hand in seinen Nacken schob, um ihn zu sich nach unten zu ziehen, spürte er, wie er sich einerseits entspannte und sich gleichzeitig ein Knoten in seinem Magen bildete. Was auch immer das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten hatte! Finn lehnte sich seiner Freundin entgegen, bis seine Stirn gegen ihre lehnte und erwiderte ihr Lächeln vorsichtig.

„Ich liebe dich, Stella.“

Vielleicht wusste er nicht wirklich viel, wenn es darum ging, was er fühlte oder dachte, aber wenn er etwas wusste, dann das. Auch wenn es sich nicht mehr so anfühlte, wie die letzten Jahre. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr so viele Zärtlichkeiten austauschten wie früher. Auch wenn er immer mehr das Gefühl hatte, dass Stella ihn, wenn auch mit den besten Absichten, kontrollieren wollte. Er liebte sie, er liebte sie wirklich sehr. Sie war seit drei Jahren die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben, seine Sicherheit, sein Fels in der Brandung.

Das war doch genau das, was er im Moment am meisten brauchte. Oder? Jemand der für ihn da war, jemand, der auf ihn aufpasste. Jemand, der dafür sorgte, dass sein Leben nicht komplett aus den Fugen geriet und er noch mal so etwas versuchte, wie vor einem Monat.

*

 

_18:39 Uhr_

Kaum, dass er die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hielt Isak inne und zog die Stirn in Falten. Langsam schob er sich die Turnschuhe von den Füßen und lauschte in die Wohnung hinein. Hier stimmte irgendetwas nicht, das konnte er genau spüren, aber er konnte nicht festmachen, was es war.

Und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich rausfinden wollte…

So, wie er seine Eltern kannte, konnte das überhaupt nichts Gutes bedeuten. Als erstes hörte er dann seine Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer, als er den Flur entlang schlich – die Finger seiner linken Hand glitten dabei an der Wand entlang. Dann hörte er auch seinen Vater, der im Schlafzimmer hantierte.

Unsicher blieb Isak einen Moment vor der angelehnten Tür stehen, bevor er sie doch aufschob und eintrat. Er wusste nicht wirklich, womit er gerechnet hatte, aber bestimmt nicht damit, dass er seinen Dad dabei sehen würde, wie er einen Koffer packte. „Was… Was machst du da?“, fragte er kratzig, nachdem er sich etwas gefasst hatte.

Erschrocken fuhr sein Vater herum und starrte ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Koffer zu und packte in aller Ruhe weiter, als hätte er seinen Sohn gar nicht wahrgenommen. Erst, als er den Koffer geschlossen und auf den Boden gestellt hatte, musterte er Isak. „Well… I’m leaving.“

Ja, offensichtlich?! „Wohin?“, wollte Isak wissen und lehnte sich mit vor dem Oberkörper verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen. „Wann kommst du wieder und so weiter? Willst du Mama wirklich allein lassen im Moment? Ist das für die Arbeit?“

„No, Isak, this is not for work…” Sein Dad seufzte und schaute ihn an, als wäre er zurückgeblieben. „I’m leaving your mother… For good, okay? I can’t deal with her anymore. It’s become unbearable.”

Fassungslos starrte Isak ihn an und versuchte, etwas zu sagen. Aber er bekam einfach nichts heraus. Sein Gehirn konnte das beim besten Willen nicht verarbeiten und tat das, was es immer tat, wenn es überfordert war: „What the… you can’t just leave like that. I mean… I… where will you even live?“

„With my girlfriend.“

Plötzlich war Isak übel, wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben – auch nicht, als er vor drei Monaten mit Jonas an dessen 17. Geburtstag eine ganze Flasche Schnaps gesoffen hatte. Er hätte seinem Dad am liebsten vor die Füße gekotzt, aber auch davor weigerte sich sein Körper. Stattdessen blieb er regungslos, hilflos und überfordert stehen, während sein Vater sich seinen Koffer nahm und einfach an ihm vorbei in den Flur ging.

Dann schloss sich die Wohnungstür hinter ihm.

Und im Wohnzimmer schluchzte seine Mutter.

*

 

_Mittwoch, 8. Juni 2016 // 14:32 Uhr_

„Wer war das?“, wollte Isak wissen, als Jonas aus dem Flur zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, nachdem er nachgeschaut hatte, wer auch immer an der Tür der Vaughns geklingelt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er den Besuch wieder weggeschickt, wofür Isak ihm mehr als nur dankbar war. Er hatte keinen Nerv für Besuch, nachdem er es, kurz bevor Jonas gekommen war, endlich geschafft hatte, seine Mutter so weit zu beruhigen, dass sie eine Schlaftablette genommen hatte und schlafen gegangen war, nachdem sie die ganze Nacht durch geweint hatte.

Jonas ließ sich wieder neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen und hievte seine Beine auf den Wohnzimmertisch. „Ach, nur Emily.“ Isak fühlte einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, als er den Namen hörte. Vorsichtig schielte er zu seinem besten Freund auf und wartete darauf, dass dieser mehr sagte. Jonas hob die Schultern. „Sie wollte dir irgendwas zurückgeben, aber ich meinte, dass das gerade vielleicht kein so guter Moment ist.“

„Okay.“ Isak nickte erleichtert und ließ sich wieder ins Sofa zurücksinken. Er hatte gerade richtig Schiss gehabt, dass Emily herausgefunden hatte, was er angerichtet hatte. Und ja, er musste es ihr irgendwann sagen und sich entschuldigen, aber im Moment konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht noch mehr Probleme zusätzlich aufhalsen. Das musste einfach warten. „Danke, Jonas.“

„Komm her, Kleiner“, brummte der Dunkelhaarige und streckte die Arme nach seinem besten Freund aus, um ihn in eine beinahe erdrückende Umarmung zu ziehen, die Isak die Luft zum Atmen raubte. Aber eben nicht, weil sie so fest war, sondern weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Herz für einen Moment aussetzte und sein ganzes Blut in die _falsche_ Richtung floss, als er Jonas so nahe an sich fühlte.

Es kostete ihn seine ganze Kraft, die er noch hatte, um wieder Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu gewinnen und sich von Jonas zu lösen. Als er wieder richtig saß, griff er sich hastig ein Kissen, um sein Problem, so unauffällig wie möglich, vor seinem besten Freund zu verstecken.

Schlimm genug, dass ihm sowas – warum auch immer – überhaupt passiert. Aber dann auch noch in so einen unangebrachten Moment? Jonas wollte ihn nur trösten, weil es ihm offensichtlich schlecht gehen sollte – was es ja eigentlich auch wirklich tat – nach der Trennung seiner Eltern und er bekam einen verdammten Ständer von einer lächerlichen Umarmung? Einer Umarmung seines besten Freundes und nicht von irgendeinem heißen Chick!

Vielleicht setzte ihm das alles noch mehr zu, als er gedacht hatte und sein Körper neigte deswegen zu solchen seltsamen Reaktionen? Oder seine Mutter färbte auf ihn ab und er wurde selbst verrückt?! Eine bessere Erklärung fiel ihm jedenfalls nicht ein.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Jonas und musterte ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Isak hob nur die Schultern und starrte resolut auf die Kerze, die einsam auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand. Er hoffte, dass Jonas sein Benehmen auf die Sache zwischen seinen Eltern schieben und nicht weiter nachhaken würde. Und er betete, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte! Isak hörte den Stein fast von seinem Herzen fallen, als Jonas seufzte: „Okay, du brauchst Ablenkung. Ne Runde FIFA oder sollen wir lieber ein paar Folgen _Game of Thrones_ gucken?!“

Erleichtert nickte Isak und drückte seinem Kumpel die Fernbedienung in die linke Hand. „Mach schon mal den TV an“, meinte er und stand, darauf bedacht, sich halb von Jonas abgewandt zu stellen, auf. „Ich geh noch eben ins Bad und dann zeig ich dir, wer der Boss an der Playstation ist.“

Jonas‘ schallendes Lachen folgte ihm durch den Flur und ließ ihn zusammenzucken, als seine Hand dabei – komplett unbeabsichtigt – über seinen Schritt streifte. Oh fuck, er musste unbedingt etwas dagegen tun!

*

 

_21:49 Uhr_

Isak fühlte sich ziemlich erleichtert, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Was für ein anstrengender Tag. Vor allem, als seine Mutter am späten Nachmittag wieder aufgewacht war, hatte er es kaum ausgehalten. Am liebsten hätte er sich seine Kopfhörer geschnappt und wäre einfach aus dem Haus gerannt. Aber das konnte er seiner Mutter nicht antun. Und überhaupt - wer wusste schon, was sie machte, wenn er sie mal für zehn Minuten aus den Augen ließ?

Dass Jonas bis nach dem Abendessen geblieben war, hatte den Abend aber deutlich entschärft. Seine Mutter liebte Jonas und der hatte es sogar einmal geschafft, ihr fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern. Hätte sie nicht direkt danach angefangen, hemmungslos zu weinen, hätte Isak vielleicht sogar daran glauben können, dass es ihr irgendwann in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft mal wieder besser gehen würde.

Seufzend warf Isak sich in seine Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nur mal für einen Moment nicht über seine Mutter nachdenken – oder was hieß nachdenken? Er wollte sich keine Sorgen machen! Da waren ja die Streitereien zwischen den beiden fast noch erträglicher gewesen. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass sein Dad ihn damit allein gelassen hatte! Mit der Verantwortung für seine Mutter, die doch vorher schon kaum zurechnungsfähig gewesen war und die es jetzt nicht mal mehr allein vom Bett ins Bad schaffte. War der Typ sich eigentlich im Klaren, was das für einen Teenager bedeutete, seine Mutter nicht nur so sehen zu müssen, sondern sich auch noch darum kümmern zu müssen?!

Wenn er nicht gleich damit aufhörte, darüber nachzudenken, würde er so einen Hass auf seinen Vater entwickeln, dass er direkt zu ihm fahren würde, um ihn eigenhändig zu verprügeln. Dabei konnte er mit Gewalt eigentlich nichts anfangen und war körperlich gar nicht dazu in der Lage, überhaupt irgendjemanden zu verprügeln, schon gar nicht einen erwachsenen Mann.

„Bastard“, zischte Isak beim Ausatmen und griff sich sein Handy, um sich von dem negativen Gedankensprudel abzulenken.

Als er jedoch seinen Handy-Browser öffnete und sah, dass dort noch immer einige Tabs geöffnet waren, die er vor zwei Tagen aufgerufen hatte, warf er sein Handy zurück auf die Matratze und vergrub, stöhnend, sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Und sein verdammter Schwanz war schneller wieder hart, als er auch nur ‚stopp‘ hätte denken können!


	7. Scherben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm generous this week...  
> Soon their paths will cross and this epic love story of this universe will begin... But for now, meet my version of Eskild!!! <3

Es ist noch keinem gelungen, sich selbst zu entkommen  
Doch naiv wie man ist, hat man angenommen  
Man kann erwachsen werden und dabei unschuldig bleiben  
Oder irgendwas bedeuten ohne Flagge zu zeigen

Doch irgendwie, irgendwo und irgendwann, merkt man dann,  
Dass man sich im Grunde nur temporär verleugnen kann  
**Daniel Wirtz - Scherben**

 

 

_Montag, 20. Juni 2016 // 22:52 Uhr_

Nachdem er über anderthalb Wochen die Schule geschwänzt hatte, da er sich einfach nicht getraut hatte, seine Mutter allein zu lassen, war Isak nun das erste Mal wieder länger, als nur zum Einkaufen, aus dem Haus gegangen. Genauer gesagt stand er mit Erik und Marvin in der Küche irgendeines Oberstufenmädels, die eine Party schmiss. An einem verdammten Montag – weil why the fuck auch nicht? Aber gut, so konnte er wenigstens ein bisschen in seinen Geburtstag reinfeiern und nicht einfach wie an jedem anderen Tag um halb zwölf ins Bett gehen, um dann die halbe Nacht allein mit seinen Gedanken wach zu liegen.

Mittlerweile hatte er schon gut sechs Bier getrunken, so dass er auch endlich aufgehört hatte, sich trotzdem noch Sorgen um seine Mutter und darüber, ob sie klarkam ohne ihn, zu machen. Stattdessen lachte er zu laut über Marvins Witze und öffnete das siebte Bier an der Küchentheke.

Er lächelte leicht, als Emily in die Küche kam und hatte für den Moment das schlechte Gewissen, das ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn er sie sah, vergessen. „Hi“, sagte er und winkte ihr leicht, als sie direkt auf ihn zukam. „Alles klar? Was wolltest du denn letztens vorbeibringen?!“

„Können wir mal in Ruhe reden?“, fragte Emily und griff ihn dabei schon am Arm, um mit ihm die Küche zu verlassen. Verwirrt sah Isak zu seinen Kumpels, hob die Schultern und folgte Emily durch den Flur in ein ruhiges Zimmer der Wohnung.

Isak lehnte sich an ein Regal, das dort stand, trank sein Bier aus und musterte Emily verwirrt. „Was ist los?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Sein schlechtes Gewissen und die Panik, dass sie es vielleicht mittlerweile doch irgendwie rausgefunden hatte, nagten nun wieder an ihm. Scheiße, er sollte ihr einfach die Wahrheit sagen! Aber jetzt – nach zwei Wochen? Das war irgendwie auch leichter gesagt, als getan.

Doch Emilys Gegenfrage beruhigte ihn sofort: „Wie geht’s dir? Jonas hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist, als ich bei dir war…“ Er hatte was? Na super, vielen Dank auch, Jonas! „Das tut mir so leid, Isak. Wie geht’s deiner Mutter?“

„Gut“, murmelte Isak hastig. Er stellte seine Bierflasche ins Regal und spielte mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts. „Also… Naja, es wird schon wieder?!“ Hilflos hob er die Schultern und lächelte Emily etwas an. „Keine Ahnung… Ja, aber das wird schon wieder alles. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mama und Dad…“ Er brach ab, weil er genau wusste, dass er einen Haufen Scheiße erzählte, nur, damit er nicht darüber reden musste, wie es ihm wirklich ging. Was er immer tat – nur manchmal bei Jonas schaffte er es, ehrlich über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Zumindest über _fast alle_ seine Gefühle.

Emily nickte leicht. „Ja, das wird schon wieder“, stimmte sie ihm lächelnd zu. „Sieh dir Jonas und mich an.“ Verwirrt zog Isak die Augenbrauen nach oben und musterte seine Freundin: „Was meinst du?“

„Wir sind wieder zusammen.“

Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und er musste sich wirklich anstrengen, nicht so geschockt zu schauen, wie er sich fühlte. „Echt?“, versuchte er sich stattdessen an einem Lächeln. „Das freut mich… Ich… Jonas hat gar nichts erzählt davon… Aber ja… also…“ Er räusperte sich und versuchte seinem Lächeln Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Wirklich, das freut mich, Emily.“

„Danke, Isak“, erwiderte Emily. „Wirklich, danke. Und auch… Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, dass du in der letzten Zeit, als es so schwierig war, für mich da warst. Keine Ahnung, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte. Ich vertraue echt nicht vielen Leuten, aber du bist einer davon.“

„Uhm…“ Sofort meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder und er fühlte sich richtig unwohl, diesen Dank anzunehmen und vor allem ihr Vertrauen in ihn zu akzeptieren. Immerhin hatte er auch einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass sie und Jonas überhaupt erst in diesen Mist hineingeraten waren. „Ja… klar, Emily. I’m always rooting for you. Das weißt du doch.”

Sie lächelten sich an und schwiegen einen Moment, bis Emily nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. „Immer, hm?“, hakte sie nach und Isak musste schlucken. „Auch, als du Ines gesagt hast, dass ich mit ihrem Freund rumgeknutscht hab, ja? Das hat nämlich alles kaputt gemacht! Was sollte das, Isak? Ich versteh’s nicht!““

Isak spürte, wie ihm seine Gesichtszüge entglitten und er suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, um es ihr erklären zu können. Aber es gab nicht wirklich etwas, das gut genug klang, dass sie ihm verzeihen würde. „Ich höre“, sagte Emily bissig und er schluckte schwer. Fing dann an, ihr die Erklärung zu geben, die er sich selbst am Morgen danach gegeben hatte. Dass er es nicht aushielt, seinen besten Kumpel an sie zu verlieren und dass er betrunken gewesen war und so weiter… Aber er war sich sicher, dass das nicht reichen würde.

„Scheiße, Isak, was du gemacht hast, ist total upgefuckt… Aber dass du jetzt auch noch lügst?“ Emily schüttelte den Kopf und stieß ihm mit einem Finger gegen die Brust. „Du könntest mir wenigstens die Wahrheit sagen… Ich dachte echt, wir wären Freunde. Ich weiß, warum du’s gemacht hast!“

Er schluckte und sah dabei von ihrem Finger in ihr Gesicht und zurück. Unsicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Seine Hände waren schwitzig und sein Herz raste, während er wartete, dass sie weitersprach: „Du bist in mich verknallt! Mann, Isak, das tut mir leid, okay? Aber ich liebe Jonas und… Ja, ich versteh, wie du dich dabei fühlst, aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, so einen Scheiß abzuziehen!“

Verliebt… - in sie?

Shit, wie kam sie denn auf so eine Idee? Viel weiter weg und gleichzeitig doch so nahe an der Wahrheit konnte sie kaum liegen. Isak schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Emily…“, setzte er dann an. Er wollte sie nicht in dem Glauben lassen, dass er in sie verliebt war. Das war nicht richtig und nach dem, was er angerichtet hatte, hatte sie vermutlich sogar die Wahrheit verdient. Auch wenn er sich selbst noch nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich die Wahrheit war und was das genau bedeutete. „Ich-“

Doch bevor er dazu kam, irgendetwas zu sagen, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Nora streckte ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt. „Emily. Da bist du ja. Du musst sofort kommen, Verena ist umgekippt.“

Wie paralysiert musste Isak dabei zu sehen, wie Emily mit einer kurzen Entschuldigung und dem Hinweis, dass sie morgen in der Schule sprechen würden, aus dem Zimmer verschwand - und mit ihr die Möglichkeit, endlich mal ehrlich zu sein. Aber vielleicht war es ja auch besser so?!

*

 

_Dienstag, 21. Juni 2016 // 00:43 Uhr_

Isak wusste nicht mehr, wie er ausgerechnet hier gelandet war, in dieser Bar. Was er wusste, war, dass er sich nach dem Gespräch mit Emily noch auf der Party einige Shots hinter die Binde gekippt hatte und dann ziellos durch die Stadt geirrt war. Irgendwann musste er dann diese Bar entdeckt und betreten haben, in der er jetzt auch schon seinen zweiten Cocktail vor sich stehen hatte.

Sein Blick klebte allerdings schon seit bald fünf Minuten an dem Pärchen, das schräg neben ihm am Tisch saß und heftig knutschte. Es waren zwei Männer, vielleicht Mitte 30, die seit er hier saß, die Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten.

Nur langsam wandte Isak den Blick wieder ab und leerte sein pappig süßes Getränk, bevor er aufstand, um die Toilette zu suchen. Stattdessen stand er jedoch plötzlich in einem kleinen Hinterhof. In der Ecke war ebenfalls ein Pärchen – deutlich offensichtlicher als die beiden in der Bar – am Rummachen. Andere Leute standen auf dem Hof verteilt und rauchten oder unterhielten sich.

„Na, Süßer?“ Isak fuhr herum, als er von der Seite angesprochen wurde und taumelte ob der schnellen Bewegung. Die frische Luft machte ihm auf einmal deutlich, dass er wieder einmal viel zu betrunken war. Sein Gegenüber hielt ihn fest und grinste. „Na hoppla, nicht so stürmisch, hm?“

„Sorry“, murmelte – lallte? – er und machte sich, vorsichtiger, wieder los von dem Typen, der gute 10 Zentimeter größer war als er. „I didn’t mean to-“ Oh, fantastisch, der Englisch-Modus – er war also wirklich besoffen! „I just… you scared the hell outta me.“

„Oh“, machte sein Gegenüber und schob sich das schokobraune Pony aus den Augen. „Amerikaner… I like… I’m Emilio and you, sweetie?“ Isak hob die Augenbrauen und spürte, wie sich die Cocktails langsam wieder ihren Weg nach oben bahnen wollten. „Isak“, murmelte er und versuchte, tief ein- und auszuatmen. „And not gay.“

Bevor einer von ihnen noch etwas sagen konnte, wandte Isak sich abrupt von Emilio ab und stützte sich an der Hauswand ab, bevor er sich vornüberbeugte und kotzte. Es waren nicht nur die Cocktails, die Shots und das Bier, sondern auch der Döner, den er sich auf dem Weg von der Party hierher gegönnt hatte und – nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause – dann auch noch sein Abendessen, das er da auf dem Boden und an der Hauswand verteilte.

Als er fertig war, spürte er die Hand, die ihm sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken kreiste. Er richtete sich wieder auf und starrte Emilio, der sich angewidert abgewandt hatte, ihn aber festhielt, verwundert von der Seite an. „Danke“, murmelte er leise.

„Ach, du sprichst ja doch Deutsch“, erwiderte der andere verwirrt. Isak hob nur etwas die Schultern, bevor er sich mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts über den Mund wischte. Gott, er fühlte sich nicht nur wie ausgekotzt, sondern so, als hätte man dann zusätzlich noch auf ihn eingetreten.

„Wie viel Uhr ist überhaupt?“, fragte er den Typen, der ihn immer noch festhielt und ihn mittlerweile etwas von seiner Kotze wegdirigiert hatte. Emilio schaute kurz auf sein Handy, bevor er antwortete: „Kurz nach eins, Süßer.“

Isak wischte sich durchs Gesicht und seufzte laut. „Well, happy fucking birthday to me, then.“

Verdattert sah Emilio ihn an und versuchte vermutlich, herauszufinden, ob er einen Witz machte. Wer hockte an seinem Geburtstag auch schon allein stockbesoffen in einer Bar? „Du hast Geburtstag?“, hakte er nach. „Wo sind denn deine Freunde, Süßer? Und wie alt bist du geworden?“

„17“, nuschelte Isak und ging gar nicht weiter auf die Frage ein. Jonas lag seit Donnerstag mit einer Erkältung flach, deshalb – und wegen der ganzen Scheiße mit seinen Eltern – hatte er überhaupt keine Lust gehabt, eine Geburtstagsparty zu organisieren. Aber das musste er diesem wildfremden Typen, der gerade ungläubig Isaks Alter vor sich hinmurmelte, nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Isak, mein Süßer“, sagte er schließlich und schob ihn langsam zum Ausgang des Hinterhofs. „Du dürftest noch gar nicht hier sein, das weißt du hoffentlich… Und da deine Freunde dich scheinbar an deinem Geburtstag allein gelassen haben, bring ich dich jetzt nach Hause, okay?“

Sie standen mittlerweile auf dem Gehsteig auf der Hinterseite der Bar und Isak stemmte sich gegen Emilios Hände. „Bist du verrückt?“, keuchte er. „Wenn meine Mutter mich so sieht, bringt sie mich um! Ich kann auf gar keinen Fall nach Hause gehen!“ Auch wenn er keinen Plan hatte, wo er sonst hinsollte – dass er nicht nach Hause konnte, stand fest! Wenn seine Mutter das mitbekommen würde, würde sie vermutlich endgültig den Verstand verlieren. Da strafte sie ihr Gott nicht nur mit einem Ehebecher als Mann, nein, dann gab er ihr auch noch einen Sohn, der soff und hin und wieder kiffte und von einer Tucke aus einer Gaybar nach Hause gebracht wurde!

„Okay, okay…“ Abwehrend hob Emilio die Hände. „Hab ich kapiert, Süßer… Dann kommst du eben mit in die WG. Komm!“ Damit legte er Isak einen Arm um die Hüfte und der legte automatisch seinen Arm um Emilios Schulter, da er die Stütze wirklich mehr als gebrauchen konnte.

Er wusste auch nicht, ob das Urvertrauen, das er gerade an den Tag legte und das er sonst niemals jemandem entgegenbrachte, nur von seinem Zustand herrührte oder wo es genau herkam. Aber er gab es auf, darüber nachzudenken und ging einfach mit Emilio mit.

*

 

_01:49 Uhr_

„Hier.“ Emilio drückte ihm eine unbenutzte Zahnbürste in die Hand und legte ein sauberes T-Shirt auf die Waschmaschine, bevor er sich dagegen lehnte und Isak von der Seite musterte, während der Zahnpasta auf der Bürste verteilte. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

Isak sah durch den Spiegel zu ihm und hob die Schultern. „Ganz okay“, nuschelte er dann. Dass sie einen Teil des Heimwegs gelaufen waren, hatte ihm auf jeden Fall geholfen. Und vermutlich auch der Liter Wasser, den Emilio ihm aufgezwungen hatte. „Danke, Emilio.“

Der lächelte ihn durch den Spiegel nur breit an. „Kein Ding, Süßer“, meinte er dann. „Wenn ich einen süßen Twink in Not sehe, muss ich doch helfen. Du sahst so verloren aus, da konnte ich gar nicht anders.“ Mit nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen wandte Isak sich zu ihm um, die Zahnbürste schon im Mund. „Ein waff?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Oh, Süßer, du kennst also noch nicht mal die Basics?!“, lachte Emilio und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Isak verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich wieder zum Waschbecken, um sich endlich die Zähne zu putzen und den ekelhaften Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu verbannen. „Kurz gesagt ist ein Twink ein hübscher, junger Schwuler. Also – du.“

Mehr als genervt spuckte Isak die Zahnpasta aus und wischte sich über den Mund, bevor er sich wieder zu Emilio drehte. „Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich nicht schwul bin“, murrte er. „Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn ich nach Hause…“ „Ach, Süßer“, unterbrach Emilio ihn seufzend. „Nichts da… Wir wollen doch nicht deine Mutter verärgern, hm? Und was macht Mr. Not-Gay dann bitte mutterseelenallein in einer Schwulenbar, an seinem Geburtstag?“

Einen Moment fühlte Isak sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und war völlig sprachlos, weil das tatsächlich eine gute Frage war. Eine, die er nicht beantworten konnte. Zumindest nicht, ohne sich selbst gewisse Sachen einzugestehen, die er sich noch nicht eingestehen wollte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das so eine Bar ist…“, fand er dann seine Sprache wieder und legte die Zahnbürste sorgfältig auf dem Waschbecken ab, um Emilio bei seinen Worten nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Die Antwort war schallendes Gelächter: „Süßer, die Bar heißt Rainbow. Aber gut, wenn du damit besser schlafen kannst… Los, zieh dich um. Ich mach dir schon mal das Sofa fertig." 

Nachdenklich sah Isak ihm einen Moment hinterher, bevor er sich die Jeans und das T-Shirt abstreifte und das frische Shirt von Emilio überzog. Dann fischte er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und tippte hastig eine Nachricht an seiner Mutter, dass er bei Jonas übernachten würde, bevor die sich am Morgen Sorgen machen würde, wo er steckte. Die Benachrichtigungen zu seinem Geburtstag wischte er nur hastig weg, bevor er Emilio aus dem Badezimmer folgte.


	8. Walls

Born as a boy I'm taught to not feel, so  
I only found a way to suppress it all  
My walls are tall

But the wind has changed  
My walls are weakening  
They're gonna fall soon  
And I'm gonna need you  
**Ruben - Walls**

 

 

_Donnerstag, 7. Juli 2016 // 17:04 Uhr_

Vorsichtig öffnete Isak die Wohnungstür zur WG und lauschte einen Moment, ob jemand zuhause war. Bis jetzt hatte es erstaunlich gut funktioniert, vor Emilios Mitbewohnern zu verheimlichen, dass seit über zwei Wochen eine weitere Person in ihrer WG hauste. Er wollte das nicht zerstören, indem er nun, da Emilio ihm einen Schlüssel gegeben hatte, damit er nicht immer auf ihn warten musste, unvorsichtig wurde.

Als er nach einer guten Minute noch immer keinerlei Geräusche aus der Wohnung hörte, atmete er erleichtert auf und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Er ging ein paar Schritte, merkte dann aber, dass seine nassen Schuhe Abdrücke auf dem Laminat hinterließen und hielt inne. Seufzend beugte er sich nach unten, um seine Schnürsenkel zu öffnen. Nicht, dass er wegen ein paar nasser Schuhe einen WG-Streit provozieren würde, oder so.

Als er wieder aufstand, spürte er plötzlich, wie etwas Hartes durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Hoodie-Kapuze gegen seinen Kopf schlug und er taumelte fast vornüber. Nur durch einen instinktiven Reflex gelang es ihm, sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an der Wand abzustützen und den Sturz zu verhindern.

Es dauerte einen ganzen Moment, bis er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte und sich umdrehen konnte. Dabei nahm er eine Hand von der Wand und presste diese stattdessen auf die Stelle des Einschlags, die wie wild pochte. Dann erst schaute er auf und blickte ungläubig in ein paar dunkelbraune Augen, die ihn geschockt anstarrten.

Sie sprachen gleichzeitig: „Isak???“ – „Nora?!“

Beide brauchten sie einige weitere Sekunden, bis sie den geschockten Blick wieder voneinander lösen konnten und Nora den Kochlöffel, mit dem sie ihn offenbar zur Strecke hatte bringen wollen, sinken ließ. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?“, wollte sie dann wissen. „Und wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen?“

Isak hob den Zweitschlüssel nach oben und ließ ihn vor ihrem Gesicht baumeln, während er sich die Turnschuhe von den Füßen kickte. Nur vorsichtig nahm er dabei auch die zweite Hand von der Wand und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er das Gleichgewicht halten konnte. „Ich könnte dich das gleich fragen. Und warum schlägst du bitte Leute mit dem Kochlöffel nieder?“, erwiderte er dann und versuchte sich an einem Grinsen.

„Ich wohne hier. Und ich dachte, verdammt noch mal, dass du ein Einbrecher bist, okay??“ Verdattert ließ Isak die Hand mit dem Schlüssel sinken und starrte seine Klassenkameradin an „Du wohnst _hier_?“, frage er ungläubig. „Aber…“ Eine 17-jährige Schülerin in einer WG? Wo waren denn ihre Eltern, wie konnte sie überhaupt die Miete bezahlen, was…?

Kopfschüttelnd unterbrach Nora seine Gedanken: „Nichts da. Du hast gerade gar kein Recht, hier Fragen zu stellen. Woher hast du einen Schlüssel zu unserer Wohnung, Isak? Was machst du hier? Warst du schon öfters hier? Was soll das?“

„Uhm…“, machte er verlegen und steckte den Schlüssel weg, bevor er sich an ihr vorbeischob. Dann aber noch mal innehielt und sie mit sich in die Küche zog. Er wollte das jetzt nicht unbedingt im Flur besprechen und außerdem brauchte er Eis für seinen Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als würde er sich jeden Moment spalten. In der Wohnküche angekommen, schob er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und nahm sich eine Packung Eiswürfel aus dem Gefrierfach. Damit lehnte er sich gegen die Küchentheke und sah zu Nora, die ihn noch immer abwartend musterte. „Okay… hör zu… du darfst nicht sauer auf Emilio sein, versprochen?“

Nora zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben und starrte ihn noch verwirrter an. Hinter ihrer Stirn konnte er förmlich die Rädchen rattern sehen. „Moment… Emilio hat dir die Schlüssel gegeben?“, fragte sie sicherheitshalber nach und Isak nickte. „Aber… Was… Woher kennt ihr euch überhaupt? Und ich mein… Was heißt… Wie lange hast du den Schlüssel schon?“

„Es ist… wir haben uns zufällig vor zwei Wochen getroffen und ich… Naja, ich war ziemlich besoffen und konnte nicht nach Hause und dann hat Emilio mich hier pennen lassen“, murmelte Isak und hob die Schultern.

„Moment mal…“ Nora hob die Hände, um ihn zu unterbrechen, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst mir nicht wirklich sagen, dass du schon seit zwei Wochen heimlich hier pennst, oder?“ Leicht nickte Isak, doch er kam gar nicht dazu, es weiter zu erläutern, denn Nora sprach sofort weiter: „Ich glaub das nicht! Was denkt Emilio sich denn bitte dabei, jemanden hier zwei Wochen wohnen zu lassen, ohne irgendwas zu sagen? Der spinnt ja wohl! Und ich dachte letzte Woche noch, dass hier was nicht stimmt…“

Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keinen Nerv für diese Unterhaltung, da er dank ihres Schlags jetzt Kopfschmerzen bekam, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass sie Emilio wegen ihm jetzt zur Schnecke machen würde. „Nora, hör mal… Emilio war nur nett zu mir und hat mir geholfen, weil…“ Er hielt inne und schloss die Augen. Okay, er musste es ihr jetzt wohl sagen, oder? „Weil ich es zuhause mit meiner Mutter nicht mehr aushalte, okay? Ich weiß selbst, dass ich schon zu lange hier bin und dass das nicht unbedingt… Aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wohin und Emilio war wirklich einfach nur nett und ich… Ach, keine Ahnung! Auch egal, ich verschwinde morgen, okay?“

Er fühlte sich schlecht, als er es tatsächlich aussprach. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es überhaupt laut sagte, dass er es zuhause nicht mehr _aushielt_. Am Ende war er also wohl doch auch nicht besser als sein Vater.

Als Isak wieder aufsah und mit seinen Gedanken ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehrte, stand Nora direkt vor ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Was ist denn los bei dir zuhause, Isak?“, fragte sie sanft. Der ganze Ärger von eben war verpufft und sie schob ihn vorsichtig zum Esstisch, um ihn dort auf die gepolsterte Sitzbank zu drücken. Auch, als sie sich neben ihn setzte, lag ihre Hand noch immer auf seinem Arm und sie streichelte darüber. „Haben deine Eltern Probleme?“

„Meine Eltern sind schon längst über _Probleme haben_ hinaus“, platzte es auf einmal aus ihm hervor. Er wusste auch nicht, wo es herkam oder warum er das Bedürfnis verspürte, Nora alles zu erzählen. Wahrscheinlich verwunderte er sich selbst noch mehr als sein Gegenüber, aber es musste einfach raus. „Mein Dad ist vor einem Monat ausgezogen, um mit seiner neuen Freundin zusammenzuziehen, weil er es mit meiner Mutter nicht mehr ausgehalten hat. Und ich hab mich die ganzen letzten Wochen gefragt, was für ein beschissener Mensch man sein kann, meine Mutter einfach allein zu lassen. Mich mit ihr allein zu lassen. Aber ich bin offensichtlich genauso ein Arschloch wie er.“

Noras Griff um seinen Arm wurde mit jedem Wort fester und als er geendet hatte, musste er sich aus ihren Fingern befreien, weil sie ihm wehtat. „Oh, Isak. Du bist bestimmt nicht wie dein Vater. Ich mein, der hat deine Mutter betrogen und ist dann einfach mit seiner Neuen abgehauen. Und behauptet, mit deiner Mutter würde man es nicht aushalten, dabei wollte er einfach nur mit seiner neuen Tussi zusammen sein, mehr nicht… Hast du denn Kontakt mit ihm im Moment?“

Behauptete? Naja, wenn Nora wüsste, wie es mit seiner Mutter wirklich war, würde sie nicht von behaupten sprechen. Manchmal fragte Isak sich schon, ob er seinen Dad mehr verstand, als er zugeben wollte… Wenn seine Freundin solche Probleme hätte, wie seine Mutter, würde er dann nicht vielleicht auch früher oder später das Weite suchen?

Im Endeffekt war es sowieso für die Tonne, darüber nachzudenken… Und schon gar nicht wollte er das Handeln seines Vaters rechtfertigen. Die beiden waren seit 20 Jahre verheiratet, da haute man nicht ab, nur weil es gerade schwierig war.

„Hm“, machte er und zog die Schultern nach oben. „Im Moment nicht… Aber früher oder später müssen wir reden. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit meiner Mama sonst noch…“ Er brach abrupt ab und biss sich auf die Lippe. Weil er schon wieder, ohne nachzudenken, diesem Bedürfnis gefolgt war, Nora alles zu erzählen. All das, was außer Jonas niemals jemand erfahren sollte. All das, was er seinem besten Freund auch nie wirklich erzählt hatte – nicht erzählen hatte müssen, weil er es live miterlebt hatte.

Sonst wüsste es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal der.

Und jetzt plauderte er hier bei Nora einfach munter drauf los?! Dabei hatten sie bisher doch nicht einmal wirklich viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Klar, sie kannten sich aus der Schule und durch Emily vielleicht auch etwas besser – und ja, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ein rundum sympathischer und hilfsbereiter Mensch war, aber das war es dann auch schon.

Mit einem leisen „Hey“ und ihrer Hand, die sich jetzt über seine legte – mit der er, wie er jetzt erst bemerkte, nervös auf der Tischplatte getrommelt hatte – holte Nora ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken. „Du musst mir nichts erzählen, was du nicht erzählen willst, okay?“

„Sie tickt nicht mehr richtig“, hörte Isak sich murmeln, bevor seine Gedanken seine Handlungen einholen konnten. Er verspannte sich, ballte seine Hand zur Faust und spürte, dass er wie automatisch die Luft anhielt. Dann blies er sie aus und sackte etwas in sich zusammen. Jetzt hatte er es ausgesprochen. „Ich mein… wirklich nicht. Sie hat ne Angststörung, OCD und Depressionen. Jetzt, wo mein Dad weg ist, steht sie eigentlich nur noch aus dem Bett auf, um ihren Zwängen nachzugehen.“

Isak ließ den Beutel mit den mittlerweile geschmolzenen Eiswürfeln auf den Tisch sinken und löste seine Hand aus Noras Griff, damit er sich die Fäuste auf die Augen pressen konnte, um nicht plötzlich anzufangen, zu flennen. Das war das letzte, was er jetzt wollte – vor allem im Beisein einer anderen Person.

Nachdem er mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hatte und sich sicher war, dass er seine Tränendrüsen wieder im Griff hatte, ließ er die Hände wieder sinken und stand auf, ohne Nora anzusehen. „Okay… sorry… ich – ich verschwinde, ja?“, murmelte er stockend vor sich hin. „Ich pack meinen Rucksack und bin weg.“

Er hatte schon den Türgriff zu Emilios Zimmer in der Hand, als Nora ihn einholte und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Und dann fand er sich plötzlich in einer festen Umarmung wieder, die ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. „Uh“, machte er verdattert. „Gleich zwei Mordanschläge an einem Tag?“

„Pfff…“ Nora schnaubte und schlug ihm gegen die Schulter – der Nachteil, wenn man nicht unbedingt der Größte war, war, dass einem selbst die Mädels problemlos gegen die Schulter schlagen konnten. „Du bist vielleicht ein Idiot… Komm, wir setzen uns jetzt ins Wohnzimmer und warten auf Emilio. Wir schmeißen dich bestimmt nicht raus, wenn es zuhause bei dir so schlimm ist.“

Verlegen zog Isak die Schultern nach oben: „Ist schon okay… Milio hat sicherlich auch kein Bock, dass ich noch ewig auf seinem Sofa penne.“

„Glaub mir, wenn Emilio dich nicht mehr hier haben wollte, hättest du das schon längst gemerkt, Isak“, lachte Nora und schob ihn dann langsam Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Außerdem hab ich vielleicht das ideale Angebot für dich.“ Isak ließ sich auf das Sofa drücken und hob eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du mit Angebot?“

Nora setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte ihn an. „Naja, ich geh doch im September für ein Jahr nach Amerika und die Austauschstudentin aus Spanien, die eigentlich mein Zimmer bekommen sollte, hat mir heute Morgen eine E-Mail geschickt, dass sie jetzt doch an der Uni in Berlin angenommen wurde und dorthin möchte… Also ist mein Zimmer ab September frei. Falls du dir die Miete leisten kannst!“

„Oh…“ Ehrlich gesagt, hatte er keinen Plan, ob er mitbekommen hatte – haben sollte -, dass Nora ein Auslandsjahr machte, aber… Er hatte irgendwie auch andere Probleme gehabt. „Uhm… Ich weiß gar nicht. Da müsste ich erst mal mit meinem Vater sprechen.“

Wenn einer die Miete zahlen könnte, dann sein Dad. Aber wäre das so eine gute Idee, ihn danach zu fragen? Nicht nur, dass Isak dann tatsächlich mit ihm sprechen müsste… Er müsste ihm auch gestehen, dass er Mama allein gelassen hatte. Und das war nicht unbedingt etwas, auf das er besonders scharf war. Aber er hatte Nora definitiv schon mehr als genug erzählt und würde bestimmt nicht noch mehr aus seinem Seelenleben ausplaudern. Das ging außer ihn doch überhaupt niemanden etwas an und selbst wenn, würde sie es schlussendlich doch nur gegen ihn benutzen. Egal, ob absichtlich oder aus Versehen. Das war immer das, was passiert, wenn man – wenn _er_ – zu viel von sich preisgab. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er Angst hatte, dass er, wenn er einmal anfangen würde, plötzlich auch über die Dinge sprechen würde, von denen er selbst noch nicht wusste, was sie bedeuteten oder wie er dazu stand.

„Okay, Isak, ich weiß, dass du nicht… dass du gerne diesen Schutzwall um dich und deine Gefühle herum aufrechterhälst… Aber das musst du doch überhaupt nicht”, sagte Nora auf einmal, als hätte sie ihm direkt in den Kopf geschaut und all seine Gedanken gelesen. „Wir sind deine Freunde, Isak. Wir wollen dir alle nur helfen, aber dafür musst du uns erzählen, was los ist. Du musst aufhören, zu glauben, dass du alles immer mit dir selbst ausmachen musst und niemandem vertrauen kannst.“

Mehr als sprachlos sank Isak gegen die Sofalehne zurück, schluckte mehrfach und versuchte, in irgendeiner Art und Weise auf das gerade Gesagte zu reagieren – wenn möglich, ohne dabei feuchte Augen zu bekommen.

Es blieb ihm jedoch erspart, da in diesem Moment die Tür zum Wohnzimmer aufgerissen wurde und Emilio seinen Kopf ins Zimmer streckte. „Oh-oh“, machte er, als er die Situation erfasst hatte, und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann das erklären, Nora, wirklich!“

Doch Nora schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Emilio hob etwas die Augenbrauen, kam ihrer Aufforderung aber nach und setzte sich neben Isak, der immer noch nicht so ganz wusste, wohin mit sich nach Noras Ansprache. „Moment mal…“, murmelte Emilio, während er zwischen seiner Mitbewohnerin und Isak hin- und herschaute. „Ihr kennt euch?“

„Wir sind in derselben Klasse, Emilio“, seufzte Nora mit einem Augenrollen. „Und ich find’s nicht gut, dass du hier einfach Leute einquartierst, ohne uns was zu sagen! Du hättest uns doch auch einfach mal fragen können! Ich hätte bestimmt nicht nein gesagt und Lina… Lina ist das doch sowieso egal.“

Emilio gab mehrere undefinierbare Laute von sich, hob die Hände und legte sie dann auf Isaks Schultern ab, um diese leicht zu drücken. „Ja… Du hast ja Recht, Nora… Aber ich hatte einfach Mitleid, als ich ihn da besoffen im R-“ Von einem Moment auf den anderen schnappte Isak aus seinen Gedanken und riss die Augen auf. „Im Reichsapfel!“, warf er panisch ein und schob Emilios Hände von seinen Schultern. „Als er mich im Reichsapfel gesehen hat.“ Er sah dabei weder Emilio noch Nora an und starrte intensiv auf seine Hände, so dass er den Blick nicht sah, den die beiden wechselten. „Ja, genau da… Jedenfalls hatte ich Mitleid mit ihm und dann hat er auch plötzlich schon seit zwei Wochen hier gepennt und ich wusste nicht, wie ich es euch sagen soll“, fuhr Emilio fort.

„Ist auch egal“, seufzte Nora und schob sich ein paar Haarsträhnen zurück hinter die Ohren. „Jedenfalls hat Laura heute Morgen für das Zimmer doch noch abgesagt und ich hab es Isak angeboten, falls er das mit der Miete hinbekommt.“

„Ja, okay… cool. Dann kann ich wenigstens wieder Männer mit nach Hause bringen, wenn er mein Zimmer räumt. Er will ja nicht…“

*

_Freitag, 8. Juli 2016 // 17:10 Uhr_


	9. Paralyzed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... <3

When did I become so numb?  
When did I lose myself?  
All the words that leave my tongue  
Feel like they came from someone else

I'm paralyzed  
Where are my feelings?  
I no longer feel things  
I know I should  
I'm paralyzed  
Where is the real me?  
I'm lost, and it kills me

When did I become so cold?  
When did I become ashamed?  
Where's the person that I know?  
**NF - Paralyzed**

 

 

_Freitag, 9. September 2016 // 15:38 Uhr_

Schnell schrieb Isak noch eine Caption unter das Foto und versah es mit einigen Hashtags, bevor er es endlich bei Instagram posten konnte.

 

‚Hashtag fakefakefake‘, dachte er bei sich, während er das Handy wegsteckte – die diversen Benachrichtigungen von Insta und aus dem WhatsApp Gruppenchat ignorierend. Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ seinen Blick schweifen, während er sofort in seine eigene Gedankenwelt eingesogen wurde und nicht wirklich etwas um sich herum wahrnahm. Sein Blick schweifte über diverse Grüppchen von Jugendlichen in seinem Alter, die lachten und sich unterhielten, doch Isak nahm sie nicht mal wirklich wahr.

Er fühlte sich leer.

Einmal mehr hatte er beschissen geschlafen, die halbe Nacht oder noch länger wach gelegen - obwohl er seit zwei Wochen Noras Zimmer für sich beansprucht hatte und seine Insomnie nicht mehr auf Emilios Schnarchen schieben konnte, hatte sie sich um genau nullkommanix verbessert.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, dann zog er doch sein Smartphone wieder hervor und öffnete den Chat, um den Jungs zu antworten. _Okay_ , schrieb er und dachte kurz nach.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schob er sein Handy zurück in die Hosentasche und stand von der Bank auf, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Wenn er rechtzeitig bei Jonas sein wollte, sollte er wohl nach Hause und noch mal unter die Dusche springen.

*

 

_21:23 Uhr_

Isak sprang von seinem Rad, als er vor Jonas stoppte, der ihn augenrollend musterte: „Du bist zu spät, Alter!“

„Ja, ja… sorry. Emilio hat mich aufgehalten“, entschuldigte er sich hastig und schloss sein Fahrrad an einer Straßenlaterne an. Das stimmte zwar nicht zu hundert Prozent – aber, dass er den Punkt, an dem er das Haus verlassen hatte müssen, mit Absicht solange wie möglich hinausgezögert hatte, konnte er Jonas schlecht sagen. „Sollen wir dann, ja?“

„Spinner!“ Jonas wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und packte ihn im Schwitzkasten, bevor sie sich balgend auf den Weg zu Alex‘ Party machten. Und fast konnte Isak all die Last auf seinen Schultern für einen Moment vergessen. Aber nur fast, denn spätestens sein Herzklopfen, als Jonas ihm die Haare wieder richtete, brachte all die ungewollten Gedanken wieder zurück. Als Jonas dann auch noch nach Emily fragte, war es endgültig vorbei mit seiner kurzfristig guten Stimmung.

„Keine Ahnung“, murmelte Isak und schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Skinny Jeans. „Ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht mit ihr gesprochen in den Ferien.“ Warum, das konnte er Jonas natürlich nicht sagen und er hoffte, dass sein bester Freund auch nicht weiter nachbohren würde. Isak hatte jetzt schon Bammel davor, Emily auf der Party über den Weg zu laufen. Emily, die immer noch dachte, dass er auf sie stehen würde. 

Jonas musterte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich und hob dann die Schultern. „Hm… okay. Naja, sie wird ja wahrscheinlich auch auf der Party sein.“

*

 

_23:07 Uhr_

Das war sie auch – und sie war schon ziemlich betrunken gewesen, als Isak mit Jonas, Marvin und Erik angekommen war. Und als er sie jetzt auf dem Weg zum Biernachschubholen traf, noch mehr. Isak nickte ihr kurz zu und wollte dann weitergehen, doch Emily schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und stieß dabei ein enthusiastisches „Isak!!!“ hervor.

„U-hu…“, machte er und ließ den Ansturm über sich ergehen. Aber das reichte Emily nicht und sie presste ihm die Lippen auf. Erschrocken schnellten Isaks Augenbrauen in die Höhe und er schob sie mit einem Ruck von sich. „Spinnst du jetzt, oder was?“

„Was denn?“, fragte Emily und erwiderte seinen Blick herausfordernd. „Das willst du doch schon lange, oder? Deswegen hast du doch dafür gesorgt, dass meine Beziehung kaputt geht…“ Isak seufzte leise und sank etwas in sich zusammen. Er musste ihr wohl doch die Wahrheit sagen – wenn sie wieder nüchtern und bei klarem Verstand war allerdings. „Oder soll ich lieber Jonas rufen, damit er das übernimmt?“

Eiskalt lief es Isak den Rücken hinunter und er starrte seine Freundin mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Was…? Wie… Warum?? Er fühlte sich, als würde die Welt um ihn herum ins Wanken geraten, obwohl er gerade mal zwei Bier getrunken und drei-, viermal am Joint gezogen hatte. „You’re drunk“, brachte er schließlich nur hervor, bevor er sich abwandte und – ohne Bier – in das Badezimmer zurückkehrte, wo die Jungs auf ihn warteten.

„Alter!“ Marvin warf die Hände nach oben. „Hast du nicht was vergessen, Isak?!“

Isak war noch immer völlig von der Rolle und starrte seinen Kumpel nur verwirrt an. „Huh?“, brachte er dann noch hervor. Bevor er jedoch weiterdenken musste, knallte ihm jemand die Badezimmertür in den Rücken und er fuhr herum.

Dort stand ein Mädchen, das vermutlich ein oder gar zwei Jahre jünger war als er und ihn geschockt aus dunkelbraunen, großen Augen anstarrte. Die braunen Haare waren so _messy_ zusammengebunden, dass ihm vermutlich auch mit einem funktionierenden Hirn kein deutsches Wort dafür eingefallen wäre. „Sorry… ich wusste nicht, dass… Es war ja nicht abgeschlossen oder so…“

Isak hatte keine Ahnung, wie es passiert war oder wie viele Minuten vergangen waren, seit sie ihm die Tür in den Rücken gerammt hatte… Aber nachdem sein Gehirn endlich wieder seine normale Funktion aufgenommen hatte, stellte er fest, dass er im Flur an der Wand lehnte und das Mädel – er glaubte, dass sie Emma hieß – stand vor ihm und sie küssten sich heftig.

Er fühlte sich völlig fehl am Platz, wusste aber nicht, wie er der Situation entkommen sollte, ohne vor allen Anwesenden als Vollidiot, der sich so eine Gelegenheit entgehen ließ, dazustehen.

Als Emma jedoch die Hände unter sein T-Shirt schob und anfing, sich über sein Kinn zu seinem Hals zu küssen, spürte er Panik in sich hochkochen. Er wollte das hier nicht – er wollte, dass sie aufhörte. Er wollte einfach nur nach Hause, seine Zimmertür hinter sich schließen und niemanden mehr sehen.

Die perfekte Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergab sich zum Glück kaum eine halbe Minute später, als Emma ihn gerade durch eine Tür in ein angrenzendes, leeres Zimmer schieben wollte, in Form von zwei männlichen Polizisten, denen Alex jetzt die Tür öffnete. Während Emma verwirrt innehielt und zur Wohnungstür hinübersah, ergriff Isak die Chance, um sich loszumachen und in das Zimmer zu huschen. Er musste hier weg! Nicht nur, um von Emma wegzukommen, sondern vor allem, weil er derjenige war, der heute das Weed verwahrte. Wenn die Bullen ihn damit erwischten, hätte er ein echtes Problem…

Schnell öffnete er das Fenster und dankte – wem auch immer -, dass Alex‘ Familie im Erdgeschoss wohnte, bevor er sich auf das Fenstersims hievte, in den Hinterhof sprang und sich vom Acker machte.

*

 

_Samstag, 10. September 2016 // 11:40 Uhr_

Schläfrig drehte Isak sich in seinem Bett um, hing sich halb über die Seite und tastete über den Boden vor dem Bett, bis er seine Jeans zu fassen bekam und sein Handy hervorzog. Er entsperrte es und ließ sich wieder in sein Kissen zurücksinken, bevor er die Nachrichten öffnete, die ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten. Eine war von seiner Mutter, die ihm – wie jeden Morgen, seit er ausgezogen war – einen Bibelvers schickte. _Ich bin beim Gottesdienst und bete für dich_ , hatte sie noch dazu geschrieben.

Isak stöhnte und wischte die Benachrichtigung weg, um stattdessen die Nachricht von Jonas zu lesen.

Mit einem Augenrollen fischte Isak erneut nach seiner Hose, um sicherzustellen, dass das Tütchen noch in seiner Hosentasche steckte. Doch auch, nachdem er alle Hosentaschen abgesucht und auch die Taschen seiner Zip-Jacke umgestülpt hatte, konnte er es nicht finden. Fuck, fuck, fuck… hatte er es etwa bei seinem Sprung aus dem Fenster verloren und die Bullen hatten es gefunden?

Bevor er überlegen konnte, was er Jonas jetzt schreiben sollte, wurde jedoch die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgerissen und Emilio, mit seinem Handy in der Hand und Lina im Schlepptau, trat ein. „Isak, versteck deine Morgenlatte, wir haben Nora auf dem Videochat“, rief er, ließ sich neben Isak aufs Bett fallen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sag hallo!“

„Hey“, nuschelte Isak und verzog gleichgültig das Gesicht. Den Blick, den er dafür von Emilio bekam, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Was für ein Morgen!

*

 

_Sonntag, 11. September // 18:06 Uhr_

Angespannt sah Finn auf die Sachen, die er sich auf seinem Schreibtisch zurechtgelegt hatte. Er zählte sie und verglich die Bücher mit seinem Stundenplan, den er an der Pinnwand hängen hatte. Englisch, Mathe… - 1, 2 -, sein Schreibblock, das Mäppchen, sein Etui mit den Malstiften – 3, 4, 5 – Kopfhörer, Wasserflasche, Kaugummis, Geldbeutel und Taschentücher – 6, 7, 8, 9 und 10. Die Tasche mit seinen Sportklamotten hing über dem Stuhl – 11.

Finn legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte lange: Fehlte noch was? Würde er sonst noch was brauchen? Er durfte auf keinen Fall unvorbereitet in der neuen Schule starten. Sonst würde er es nicht mal durch den ersten Schultag schaffen, wenn irgendetwas passierte, worauf er nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Hatte er nicht 12 Sachen im Kopf gehabt, die er mitnehmen musste? Scheiße…

Leise klopfte es an seiner Tür und kurz darauf trat seine Mutter ein und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Alles bereit für morgen?“, fragte sie vorsichtig und fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare.

„Es fehlt was“, sagte er verzweifelt und machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Sachen auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich weiß genau, dass ich mir 12 Sachen gemerkt habe, die ich brauche, aber das sind nur 11. Irgendwas fehlt, aber mir fällt einfach nicht ein, was!“ Und wenn er sich nicht gleich beruhigte, würde er eine Panikattacke bekommen, bevor die Schule überhaupt begonnen hatte.

Seine Mutter legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn an sich, bevor sie zum Schreibtisch schaute und seine Sachen studierte. „Beruhig dich erst mal, mein Schatz, hm?“, murmelte sie dann, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf sein Ohr und zog ihn noch fester an sich. „Die Unterlagen von der alten Schule fehlen noch, die liegen im Arbeitszimmer. Ich geh sie dir holen, ja? Du kannst den Rest ja schon mal in deine Tasche packen.“

Eine ganze Weile nickte Finn zustimmend, während seine Mutter ihm die Unterlagen zusammensuchen ging, dann nahm er seinen Rucksack vom Haken an seiner Zimmertür und legte ihn auf sein Bett. Langsam und ordentlich verfrachtete er seine Sachen vom Schreibtisch in den Rucksack – 1, 2, 3… 10. Den Sportbeutel befestigte er an der Seite seines Rucksacks – 11. Als er fertig war, stand seine Mutter schon mit der Klarsichtfolie mit seinen Unterlagen hinter ihm und reichte sie ihm. „Danke“, murmelte er und verstaute auch die Unterlagen sorgfältig in seiner Tasche – 12.

Nachdem er den Reisverschluss geschlossen und den Rucksack neben seiner Tür abgestellt hatte, fühlte er sich tatsächlich etwas besser.

*

 

_Montag, 12. September 2016 // 07:30 Uhr_

Finn kaute sich auf der Lippe herum, als er vor den Treppen stehen blieb, die zum Schulgebäude hinaufführten. Alles in ihm schrie, dass er wieder nach Hause gehen und sich unter seiner Decke vergraben sollte.

Scheiße!

Panisch suchte er nach etwas, das ihn erden konnte, aber dieses verdammte Gebäude hatte nicht mal eine Hausnummer! Als sein Therapeut ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, sich an Zahlen zu orientieren und zu zählen, um wieder runterzukommen, um klarzukommen, hätte er ihn am liebsten ausgelacht. Er und Zahlen? Das widersprach allem, was er mochte – aber vielleicht funktionierte es gerade deshalb so verdammt gut?

Und ausgerechnet jetzt war weit und breit keine einzige Zahl in Sicht, an der er sich festklammern konnte. Er biss sich fast die Lippe blutig, während er weiter nervös seinen Blick schweifen ließ.

Als er ein überraschtes „Finn?“ hörte, stand er erneut kurz davor, in Panik auszubrechen und als er die Stimme erkannte und sich zu Sana umdrehte, machte das alles nur noch schlimmer. Natürlich hätte er damit rechnen müssen, sie zu treffen, aber er hatte es verdrängt. Und er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass es vielleicht nicht direkt an seinem ersten Tag passieren würde. Noch bevor er es überhaupt ins Schulgebäude geschafft hatte. Sana blieb vor ihm stehen und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. „Hey… Du bist jetzt hier auf der Schule…?“

Hastig räusperte Finn sich, traute sich jedoch trotzdem nicht zu, eine Antwort zu formulieren, so dass er nur nickte. Sana schien zu bemerken, wie nervös er war und schien das auf ihre Anwesenheit zu beziehen, die ihm unangenehm war, so dass sie sich mit einer vorgeschobenen Entschuldigung schnell wieder von ihm verabschiedete.

Er wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte oder ob es alles nur noch schlimmer machte, dass auch das einzig ihm bekannte Gesicht vor ihm davonlief. Schluckend drehte er sich wieder zum Schulgebäude um und starrte die Fassade nach oben.

Nein, nein, nein… Er schaffte das nicht. Vielleicht konnte er seine Eltern davon überzeugen, dass es sinnvoller für ihn wäre, ein Jahr auszusetzen oder die Schule ganz abzubrechen?! Er hatte doch die mittlere Reife… irgendwas würde er schon damit anfangen können.

Gerade hatte er sich mit der Idee angefreundet und wollte sich umdrehen, um nach Hause zurückzugehen, als er einen Typen mit Handy am Ohr aus einer der Flügeltüren stürmen sah. Er hatte braune Locken, die Finn farblich an Kaffee mit einem Schluck Milch erinnerten – genau so, wie er seinen Kaffee am liebsten mochte. Dann drangen auch die fast schon gereizten Worte des Typs an seine Ohren heran: „Mann, Lina, du bist 21 Jahre alt, du wirst dir deinen Kaffee wohl auch mal allein machen können!“

21… Einundzwanzig.

Finn atmete tief ein und fühlte sich auf einmal viel ruhiger. Der Typ hatte ihm eine Nummer an die Hand gegeben – ohne ihn überhaupt zu bemerken – und Finn mit einem Schlag wieder ins Gleichgewicht gebracht. Finn konnte ihn nur anstarren, als er jetzt genervt sein Handy wegsteckte, sich durch die Locken wuschelte und die Augen rollte. „Unfassbar“, murmelte er vor sich hin, wandte sich dann wieder um und ging zurück in die Schule, ohne Finn gesehen zu haben.

Und der ging die Treppen nach oben und folgte dem anderen einfach durch die Flügeltür ins Schulfoyer, als hätte er nie irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt.

_Einundzwanzig._


	10. You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn hat sich seine Moves übrigens bei Eliott abgeschaut. xD

All of the things that I want to say, just don’t coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
**Lifehouse – You And Me**

 

 

_Dienstag, 13. September 2016 // 13:38 Uhr_

Wie üblich ließ Isak sich in der vorletzten Reihe fallen – das würde er bestimmt nicht in seinem vorletzten Schuljahr ändern und schon gar nicht in seinem verdammten Chemiekurs bei fucking Frau Sommer. Er hatte keinen Plan, wie er diesen Kurs überhaupt überstehen sollte!

Bevor er sich jedoch weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, wie er in Chemie einen Unterkurs vermeiden würde können, schob sich jemand auf den Stuhl neben ihm und er sah verwirrt auf. Sana hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und musterte ihn nachdenklich von der Seite. „Hey?“, grüßte er fragend bis verwirrt. Warum sollte Sana sich neben ihn setzen? Vor allem, da Alex in der zweiten Reihe saß und ihre Freundin genauso verwundert ansah wie Isak das tat.

„Hi“, erwiderte Sana gelassen und ein Lächeln schob sich auf ihre Lippen, dem Isak nicht traute. Irgendwas stank hier doch bis zum Himmel! „Ich hab dein Zeug gefunden am Freitag.“

Sein Zeug gef-… Moment mal, was??? Sein Gras?! Redete sie da etwa gerade von seinem Gras? „Du hast es gefunden?“, hakte er nach, beugte sich weiter zu ihr hinüber und senkte die Stimme. „Das Gras?“ Sana nickte nur. „Oh Gott… Du bist die Beste, Sana! Wann kann ich’s abholen?“

Sana zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und bremste seinen Enthusiasmus mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung ab. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass Alex in echte Schwierigkeiten hätte geraten können, wenn die Polizei das Zeug gefunden hätte und nicht ich?!“

„Glaubst du vielleicht, ich hab das mit Absicht verloren?“, gab Isak mit einem Augenrollen zurück. „Also?“ Doch Sana schüttelte erneut den Kopf: „Vergiss es, Isak. Dafür, dass ich dir den Arsch gerettet habe, will ich auch was von dir!“

„Erpressung?!“, murmelte Isak mit einer gezückten Augenbraue.

Sein Gegenüber hob die Schultern. „Nenn es, wie du willst… Jedenfalls haben deine Freunde vorhin vehement abgelehnt, bei der Arbeitsgemeinschaft _Schule ohne Rassismus_ mitzumachen. Aber da Verena und ich die zusammen mit Herrn Fink leiten, wollen wir natürlich so viele Teilnehmer wie möglich. Wenn du deine Drogen also wiederhaben willst, kommt ihr besser alle vier am nächsten Freitag zum ersten Treffen, okay?“

„Alter… seh ich aus wie fucking Harry Potter oder was bringt dich auf die Idee, dass ich die Jungs dazu bringen könnte, an einem Freitagnachmittag für irgendeine bescheuerte AG in der Schule zu bleiben?“, fragte Isak und schüttelte dabei ungläubig den Kopf. „Vergiss es… Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann komm ich, aber die Jungs davon zu überzeugen, ist unmöglich, Sana!“

„Entweder ihr seid alle vier pünktlich um 14:30 Uhr da oder du kannst dein Zeug im Restmüll zusammenlesen, Isak!“

Isak hob die Hände, um sich buchstäblich zu ergeben. „Okay“, murrte er vor sich hin, während er sein Mäppchen auf dem Tisch herumschob. „Wir kommen alle, zumindest zu dem ersten Treffen. Mehr kann ich dir aber echt nicht versprechen, Mann!“ Und eigentlich konnte er nicht mal das versprechen, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er seine Jungs davon überzeugen sollte, dass es notwendig war, ohne beichten zu müssen, dass er das Gras auf der Party verloren hatte.

Bevor Sana jedoch noch etwas erwidern konnte, forderte Frau Sommer ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als sie vor ihren Tisch trat. „Isak, Sana – wie schön. Ihr beide könnt dann zusammen das vorletzte Referat halten.“ Sie legte ihnen ein Blatt mit den Anforderungen auf den Tisch und ging weiter.

„Äh, Entschuldigung, Frau Sommer…“, meldete sich Sana. „Ich sitz eigentlich gar nicht hier, sondern vorne bei Alex… Ich würde ehrlich gesagt lieber mit ihr…“ Doch ihre Lehrerin unterbrach sie: „Nein, nein, das ist schon gut so… Du bleibst hier sitzen und Erik kann mit Alex zusammenarbeiten. Vielleicht kriegen die beiden Jungs dann dieses Halbjahr auch mal was auf die Reihe.“ Bedeutungsschwer sah sie Isak an, der sich ein Augenrollen gerade noch verkneifen konnte.

*

 

_Freitag, 23. September 2016 // 14:20 Uhr_

Mit einem leisen Seufzen betrat Isak das Klassenzimmer, das Sana ihm genannt hatte, und stellte fest, dass sie, Verena, Emily und Alex schon da waren und Zettel auf den Tischen verteilten. Ansonsten war jedoch noch niemand da – und er hoffte wirklich, dass sich das noch ändern würde. Immerhin hatte er den Jungs, um sie davon zu überzeugen, zu kommen, erzählt, dass sicherlich einige heiße Mädels an der AG teilnehmen würden.

„Isak!“, rief Verena, als sie ihn entdeckte, aufgedreht und lief auf ihn zu. „Wie schön, dass du kommen konntest. Kommen die anderen auch?“ Widerwillig ließ Isak sich umarmen und hob die Schultern, während er über ihre Schulter Sana anschaute und nuschelte: „Ich hoff’s jedenfalls…“

Zum Glück wurden seine Hoffnungen erfüllt, als innerhalb der nächsten Minuten nicht nur einige weitere Schüler aus diversen Klassenstufen in den Raum strömten, sondern auch seine Freunde. Er atmete auf, nur um kurz darauf tiefer in seinem Stuhl zu versinken, als auch das Mädel von der Party – Emma, oder? – den Raum betrat und ihm zulächelte. Womit hatte er das denn jetzt verdient?

„Jo, Alter, du hast auf der Party wohl ganz schön Eindruck geschunden, was?“ Erik lachte und schlug mit ihm ein, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl neben Isak fallen ließ, Marvin setzte sich daneben. Jonas drückte Isaks Schulter und setzte sich dann auf seine andere Seite: „Geht da was?“

Bevor Isak antworten konnte, landete sein Blick zufällig erneut bei der Tür und er sah, wie ein großer Typ, den er noch nie an der Schule gesehen hatte, mit Hoodie über dem Kopf, unter dem verwuschelte dunkelblonde Haare hervorlugten, den Raum betrat.

Und er konnte nicht wegsehen.

Er hörte, dass seine Freunde sich neben ihm unterhielten, sich wahrscheinlich über ihn lustig machten oder ihn was fragten, aber er hörte es doch nicht wirklich. Es war, als wären alle Geräusche gedämpft. Auch visuell nahm er nichts anderes wahr, als diesen Typ, dessen Präsenz ihn vollkommen in Gefangenschaft nahm und ihn alles um sich herum vergessen ließ. Isak verfolgte jede Bewegung des anderen, der mit großen Schritten einen Platz am anderen Ende der Stuhlreihe hinter Isak einnahm. Er konnte nicht wegsehen und er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er in der Zeit, seit sein Blick auf den Typ gefallen war, überhaupt schon einmal geblinzelt hatte.

Und dann, als der andere aufsah und mit seinen blauen Augen Isaks Blick direkt erwiderte, stand für einen Moment die Welt still.

Isak vergaß sogar kurz das Atmen, bevor er sich ruckartig und beschämt abwandte und auf die Stuhllehne vor sich starrte. What the-… hell just happened? Wer war dieser Kerl, was machte er hier? Und warum um alles in der Welt wollte Isak sofort schon wieder zu ihm schauen?

Dann kamen die Geräusche langsam wieder zurück und er spürte, wie Erik ihn an der Schulter rüttelte. „Alter, hallo? Isak? Isak?!“ Er schüttelte sich etwas und sah von der Stuhllehne auf, erst zu Erik und Marvin, dann auf die andere Seite zu Jonas, der ihn ebenfalls verwirrt bis besorgt musterte. „Alles klar bei dir?“, fragte er. „Du bist gerade komplett weggezoomt, Dicker.“

„Uhm… Sorry- Was?“, murmelte Isak und es verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr, als er merkte, dass er sich anstrengen musste, um Deutsch zu sprechen. „Ich hab gerade nicht… Ja, nein… Wir haben auf der Party nur ein bisschen geknutscht, mehr nicht“, fügte er an, als er sich wage daran erinnerte, was das Thema gewesen war, bevor ihn dieser Typ mit seiner bloßen Erscheinung für einen Moment vollkommen aus der Realität befördert hatte.

Isak war mehr als erleichtert, dass Verena sich genau diesen Moment aussuchte, um sich laut zu räuspern und damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden einzufordern, bevor ihn die Jungs mit weiteren Fragen zu Emma bombardierten, die er nicht beantworten wollte – oder besser: nicht beantworten konnte. Nicht nur, weil er nicht sagen konnte, warum er nur ein bisschen mit ihr geknutscht hatte – und sich dabei so fehl am Platz gefühlt hatte, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben -, sondern vor allem, da er keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Während alle um ihn herum ihre Aufmerksamkeit tatsächlich nach vorne richteten, um Verena zuzuhören, wanderte sein Blick erneut nach rechts ab. Er musste seinen Stuhl etwas nach hinten rutschen, um an den Hinterköpfen vorbeisehen zu können, aber dann hatte Isak das Profil im Blick. Er hatte sich mittlerweile seine Kapuze vom Kopf geschoben und präsentierte seine ganze widerspenstige Haarpracht, die so weich aussah, dass Isak seine Hand zur Faust ballte. Er hatte das Gefühl sonst dem Drang, aufzustehen und dem Fremden durch die Haare zu fahren, nicht widerstehen zu können. Seine Nase war etwas zu groß und zu lange geraten, aber das tat der Schönheit seines Profils keinen Abbruch – im Gegenteil. Dazu das markante Kinn mit dem Hauch eines Bartansatzes und diese Wimpern…

Shit, was dachte er da eigentlich? Isak zwang sich dazu, seinen Blick wieder von dem anderen abzuwenden und nach vorne zu schauen, bevor ihn noch jemand dabei erwischte.

*

 

_16:05 Uhr_

Als Isak mit seinen Freunden das Klassenzimmer verließ, war er mehr als erleichtert. Er hatte kein Wort von dem, was gesagt worden war, so wirklich mitbekommen oder zumindest nicht behalten können. Immer wieder, wenn er sich sicher gewesen war, dass niemand es bemerkte, hatte er wieder zu dem dunkelblonden Jungen hinübergesehen. Aber dieser hatte seinen Blick nicht noch einmal erwidert.

Im Treppenhaus verabschiedete er sich von Jonas, Erik und Marvin, da er unbedingt noch mal zur Toilette musste, bevor er nach Hause fuhr. Er schaute seinen Kumpels kurz hinterher, bevor er zu den Toiletten im ersten Stock ging und von dort zu dem Getränkeautomaten, der neben dem Oberstufenraum im Foyer im Erdgeschoss stand.

Zumindest war das sein Plan gewesen, bis er die hochgewachsene Gestalt im Hoodie entdeckte, die vor dem Automaten stand. Isak erkannte ihn sofort wieder und spürte, wie seine Hände schwitzig wurden. Der Typ hingegen bemerkte ihn gar nicht – auch nicht, als Isak nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand – und kramte sorglos in seinen Taschen nach Geld.

Erst, als Isak das Gefühl hatte, beinahe schon zu nahe zu stehen, drehte der andere sich um und hob leicht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Sorry, ich bin gleich fertig“, meinte er und wandte sich wieder dem Automaten zu, in den er jetzt mehrere Münzen warf.

Isak beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er die zweistellige Nummer eintippte, insgesamt dreimal. Dann glitt sein Blick über die gesamte Körperlänge des anderen – von den Haarspitzen bis zu seinen Chucks und wieder nach oben. Erst dann schaute er wieder zum Automaten und stellte fest, dass der Typ sich die letzten drei Flaschen Cola, die der Getränkeautomat noch zu bieten hatte, gezogen hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln, das irgendwo zwischen unsicher und verschmitzt hing, wandte er sich zu Isak um. „Sorry… wolltest du auch was?“, fragte er dann, verstaute die Flaschen in der großen Tasche seines Hoodies und grinste breiter, während Isak hilflos den Kopf neigte. Dann hielt der Größere einen Joint hoch. „Komm mit raus und wir teilen - beides!“

Einen Moment blieb Isak stehen und schaute von der Stelle, an der der andere eben noch gestanden hatte, zur Tür, durch die er verschwunden war, als könnte er nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Dann folgte er ihm durch die Tür und nach draußen zu den Treppen, wo der andere sich schon auf einer der oberen Stufen niedergelassen hatte und gerade dabei war, den Joint anzuzünden.

Isak wischte sich die schwitzigen Hände an seiner Jeans ab, bevor er die Stufen hinunterging und sich neben den anderen setzte, der ihm den Spliff entgegenhielt, kaum dass er sich gesetzt hatte. Bei dem Versuch, ihn entgegen zu nehmen, ohne den anderen zu berühren, verrenkte er sich fast den Arm, aber schlussendlich konnte er sich den Joint doch zwischen die Lippen schieben und einen Zug nehmen.

Der Joint wechselte erneut die Hand, bevor der andere zu Isak aufsah und ihr Schweigen brach, indem er nach Verena fragte. „Yeah… we are in the same year, but actually she just transferred here a year ago“, murmelte er. „But I think that she’s actually quite nice… if she just weren’t so intense all the fucking time.“

Leicht grinste Isak sein Gegenüber an, der jedoch recht verunsichert und verwirrt aus der Wäsche blickte. Isak verstand gar nicht, wieso – hatte er was Komisches gesagt? Als der andere jedoch fragte „Bist du irgendwie Austauschschüler, oder so?“ und die Frage auf Englisch wiederholte, weil es nun an Isak war, ihn völlig verdattert anzusehen, dämmerte ihm, was passiert war.

Sein Gehirn hatte ihn mal wieder im Stich gelassen! Und mal davon ab, dass er es diesmal nicht mal bemerkt hatte, gab es auch gar keinen Anlass dafür. Er war weder high oder betrunken, noch irgendeiner sonstigen extremen Stresssituation ausgesetzt, die sein Hirn dazu veranlassen konnte, nur noch einsprachig zu funktionieren. Also - wtf brain?

„Sorry… I… usually I…“, setzte Isak an und brach ab, als er merkte, dass er immer noch nicht ins Deutsche gewechselt hatte. Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment, nahm sich dann den Joint und zog, während er versuchte, gegen seine, sich verschlimmernde, Nervosität und die schwitzigen Hände anzukämpfen. Er hustete, nachdem er einen zu tiefen Zug genommen hatte, und starrte auf seine weißen Sneakers. „Ich bin bilingual aufgewachsen und… manchmal passiert das einfach, ohne dass ich es merke.“ Dass er es normalerweise schon bemerkte und dass es dafür immer einen Anlass gab, verschwieg er dem anderen besser. Stattdessen hob er nur die Schultern und reichte ihm den Spliff. „Sorry… Und du? Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen.“

Sein Gegenüber nickte und zog seinerseits am Joint, bevor er antwortete. „Ich hab dieses Schuljahr hierhergewechselt“, meinte er dann und blies den Rauch in den Himmel. „Ich war vorher auf dem Dietrich-Bonhoeffer.“

Isak nickte etwas und musterte den anderen von der Seite. „Aber in welcher Stufe bist du?“, hakte er nach. Offensichtlich nicht in seiner – aber jünger als er war er doch niemals? Erneut musste er etwas auf die Antwort warten, während der andere einen weiteren Zug nahm. „Kursstufe 2.“

„Im letzten Schuljahr noch wechseln?“, fragte Isak überrascht. „Okay…“

Jedoch kam der andere nicht dazu, zu antworten, da sie genau in diesem Moment unterbrochen wurden. Jemand trat hinter sie und rief ein begeistertes „Hey“, das sie beide aufschrecken ließ, als wären sie bei etwas ertappt worden. Es war Emma, die hinter ihnen stand und Isak breit anlächelte.

„Hi“, erwiderte Isak und wünschte sich, noch mehr als am Abend der Party, dass sie sich einfach in Luft auflösen würde. Er wollte mehr über den Typen neben sich wissen, der Emma nun ebenfalls begrüßte. Er kannte ja noch nicht einmal seinen Namen!

Doch natürlich tat sie ihm nicht den Gefallen – im Gegenteil, sie setzte sich einfach zwischen sie beide, wofür der Platz gerade so reichte, so dass Isak ihr Knie an seinem spürte. „Oh – darf ich?“, fragte sie und streckte die Hand nach dem Joint in der Hand des älteren Jungens aus, der in etwa so genervt dreinschaute, wie Isak sich fühlte. Aber er reichte Emma, die sich dessen überhaupt nicht bewusst war, den Spliff.

Sie ergriff ihn und nahm einen Zug, bevor sie ihre freie Hand in Richtung des Typen ausstreckte. „Ich bin Emma“, stellte sie sich mit einem Lächeln vor.

Ruckartig sah Isak von seinen Händen, auf die er seit Emmas Ankunft fast die ganze Zeit gestarrt hatte, auf und sah zu dem anderen hinüber, der jetzt Emmas Hand schüttelte. „Freut mich“, murmelte er dabei und lächelte etwas gezwungen. Isak wollte schon enttäuscht den Blick abwenden, aber dann hakte Emma Gottseidank nach: „Und du, wie heißt du?“

„Oh… Finn“, sagte der andere und schaute dann zu Isak. Schaute ihm mit seinem alles durchdringenden Blick direkt in die Augen, so dass der das Gefühl hatte, nicht mal seinen eigenen Namen oder sein Alter zu wissen, wenn ihn jetzt jemand danach fragen würde. „Ich bin Finn.“


	11. Needy

Lately, I've been on a roller coaster  
Tryna get a hold of my emotions  
But all that I know is I need you close  
*  
I admit that I'm a lil' messed up  
But I can hide it when I'm all dressed up  
**Ariana Grande - Needy**

 

 

_Samstag, 24. September 2016 // 09:30 Uhr_

Nachdem er erneut mehr als die halbe Nacht wach gelegen hatte, beschloss Isak, dass es keinen Sinn mehr ergab, weiterhin zu versuchen, noch mal einzuschlafen und ein paar Minuten Schlaf zu bekommen. Stattdessen setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und griff nach seinem Handy.

Die Nachricht seiner Mutter wischte er gewohnheitsmäßig weg und auch die im WhatsApp-Gruppenchat ignorierte er, während er die Facebook-App öffnete und in die Suchzeile tippte.

Finn war zwar nicht wirklich viel, um damit eine Suche zu starten, aber er probierte es trotzdem. Vielleicht hatten sie ja gemeinsame Freunde, sodass er ihn tatsächlich finden würde. Nachdem er sich durch einige Profile geklickt hatte, gab er jedoch auf. Er wusste ja nicht mal, ob er sich Finn schrieb. Vielleicht war es auch Fin oder Fynn? Woher sollte er das schon wissen?

Seufzend wechselte er zu Instagram und klickte sich durch diverse Accounts seiner Schulfreunde, um zu sehen, ob er dort irgendwo Finn auf einem Bild mit einer Verlinkung entdecken konnte.

Nichts, nichts, nichts… Natürlich nicht. Wie sollte man auch jemanden nur mit einem Vornamen finden, von dem man nicht mal wusste, wie man ihn schrieb?

Bevor er jedoch ganz verzweifeln konnte, öffnete sich seine Zimmertür und kurz darauf ließ Emilio sich neben ihm auf das Bett sinken. „Warum bist du denn schon wach, hm?“, fragte er, während er selbst ebenfalls auf seinem Smartphone herumtippte. Isak hob nur die Schultern in die Höhe und klickte interessiert auf die Freundschaftsanfrage, die er gerade bei Facebook erhalten hatte, anstatt etwas zu erwidern – er hatte sowieso keine plausible Erklärung dafür.

Es war jedoch nur Emma, die scheinbar besser im Stalken war, als er. Zögerlich schwebte sein Daumen über dem ‚Decline‘-Button, bevor er sich doch umentschied und die Anfrage annahm.

„Isak?“, forderte Emilio seine Aufmerksamkeit und hielt ihm sein Handy vor die Nase, auf dem ein Foto von einem Typen geöffnet war. „Was sagst du zu dem, hot or not?“ Leicht zog Isak die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte den Typen auf Emilios Display, bevor er die Schultern hob. „Keine Ahnung… Bestimmt.“

Emilio seufzte tief. „Isak, du weißt schon, dass du sagen kannst, dass ein Mann hübsch ist, ohne schwul zu sein, oder?!“ Genervt legte Isak sein Handy weg und sah zu Emilio: „Ich hab doch gesagt ‚bestimmt‘. Und was soll das überhaupt, wer ist der Typ, hm?“

„Oh… er will sich mit mir treffen“, erwiderte Emilio grinsend und sah nun selbst wieder auf sein Handy. „Er ist schon hot, oder? Aber er hat eine Freundin und sagt, dass er nur ganz gerne mal den Schwanz von jemandem gelutscht bekommt, der es auch wirklich kann. Als ob! Der Süße ist einfach nur noch nicht out!“

Das Geräusch, das Isak entkam, war irgendwo zwischen Stöhnen, Seufzen und einem Schrei. Er vergrub sein Gesicht für einen Moment in seinem Kissen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Warum denkst du eigentlich, dass jeder Typ schwul ist, Emilio?“, brummelte er dann. „Vielleicht will er ja wirklich nur genau das, weil seine Freundin es eben nicht kann.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass jeder Typ schwul ist, Isak“, erwiderte Emilio, ebenfalls mit einem leicht genervten Ausdruck in den Augen, während er auf seinem Handy herumtippte. „Aber wenn du ein Grindr-Profil hast und dir gerne den Schwanz von anderen Männern lutschen lässt, dann ist das schon ziemlich verdächtig, Süßer.“

Isak starrte auf die Cola-Flasche auf seinem Nachttisch, die er gestern Abend dort abgestellt hatte, während er über Emilios Worte nachdachte. „Außerdem lässt er sich gerne von seiner Freundin mit einem Dildo…“

Okay, das reichte! Isak stand vom Bett auf und verhedderte sich in seiner Bettdecke, so dass er fast einen Abflug machte, bevor er es zu seinem Schrank schaffte. „Halt einfach die Klappe, Emilio, ehrlich“, murmelte er und suchte sich frische Unterwäsche aus der Schublade. „TMI, okay?? Ich geh duschen!“

„Och, Süüüüßer“, seufzte Emilio und sah von seinem Handy auf. Er warf Isak die Packung Taschentücher von seinem Nachttisch an den Kopf. „Du musst endlich aufhören, so prüde zu sein!“

*

 

_10:48 Uhr_

So ganz konnte er noch nicht glauben, was gestern Nachmittag passiert war. Er hatte mit Isak gesprochen… Nachdem er den anderen, der ihn an seinem ersten Schultag vor einem Rückzieher gerettet hatte, zwei Wochen lang aus der Ferne beobachtet hatte – das klang ziemlich creepy, aber es kam der Wahrheit schon ziemlich nahe…

Sanas verrückte Freundin hatte ihn davon überzeugt, zu dieser AG zu gehen, da es doch für ihn als Neuankömmling ideal wäre, um ein paar nette Leute an der Schule kennenzulernen. Finn hatte schlussendlich eher Sanas flehendem Blick nachgegeben und war zu dem Treffen gegangen. Immer wieder hatte er sich dabei gesagt, dass er sich ja auch einfach rausschleichen könnte, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde. Aber dann hatte er Isak in dem Klassenzimmer entdeckt und die Nervosität, das Gefühl, nichts auf die Reihe zu kriegen, war verschwunden und er war geblieben. Genau, wie an seinem ersten Schultag.

Zum Glück war er geblieben, sonst hätte er nach der Veranstaltung Isak nicht noch am Getränkeautomaten getroffen. Wo er dann, weil er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, wie er ein Gespräch hätte anfangen können, einfach sämtliche Getränke aus dem Automaten gezogen hatte. Es waren zum Glück nur drei Cola gewesen, sonst wäre auch dieser Plan nicht aufgegangen. Dann hatte er sich außerdem noch an den Spliff erinnert, den er sich morgens sicherheitshalber gerollt hatte, und damit hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, Isak davon zu überzeugen, mit nach draußen zu kommen.

Nach zwei, drei Zügen am Joint waren sie tatsächlich ins Gespräch gekommen und hätte ihm nicht diese Emma dazwischengefunkt, hätte er es vermutlich sogar geschafft, eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung mit Isak aufzubauen – denn eigentlich war er darin ja gar nicht so schlecht. Im Gegenteil – nur, jedes Mal nach einer Episode hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich wieder ganz neu in der Welt zurechtfinden und seine Möglichkeiten und Grenzen neu abstecken musste.

Aber als Emma dann zwischen ihnen gesessen hatte, hatte Isak sich recht schnell verabschiedet und gemeint, dass er den nächsten Bus auf jeden Fall erwischen müsste, da sein Mitbewohner heute für alle in der WG kochen wollte.

Sein Mitbewohner – das beschäftigte Finn noch immer. Isak wohnte also nicht bei seinen Eltern, sondern in einer Wohngemeinschaft. So gerne würde er wissen, wie es dazu gekommen war, was mit seinen Eltern war… und überhaupt wollte er so viel über Isak wissen, wie es zu wissen gab. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung, wann sich die Gelegenheit ergeben würde, wieder mit ihm zu sprechen. Schließlich konnte er ja nicht einfach am Montag zu ihm gehen und ihn anquatschen… oder?

Das Klingeln seines Handys hielt Finn davon ab, weiter darüber nachzudenken und er griff danach. _Stella_ stand dort, mit einem Herz neben dem Namen, welches ihn schon seit Wochen störte. Aber er konnte es auch nicht einfach – noch nicht? – löschen. So leicht entfernte man nicht mehrere Jahre Gefühle.

„Scheiße“, murmelte Finn und sah lange einfach nur auf sein Handy. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er schon seit fast vier Tagen nicht mehr mit Stella gesprochen, geschweige denn sie gesehen hatte. Stattdessen dachte er an einen anderen Mann – die ganze verdammte Zeit, wenn er eigentlich an seine Freundin denken sollte!

Bevor er sich noch weiter in sein schlechtes Gewissen hineinsteigern konnte, nahm er den Anruf entgegen und setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf. „Stella… hey, ich wollte dich auch gerade anrufen.“

*

 

_Montag, 26. September 2016 // 07:37 Uhr_

Entschlossen ging Isak am Montagmorgen durch die Flügeltür ins Foyer und direkt hinüber zum großen Whiteboard, an dem die Teilnehmerlisten der AGs mit Magneten befestigt waren. Er ging die Listen durch, bis er die richtige fand und fuhr dann mit dem Finger die Namen ab, bis er ihn entdeckte.

 _Finn Becker-Niemann_.

Dreimal las Isak den Namen in Finns Handschrift, bevor er Stimmen und eine Tür hinter sich hörte und sich schnell abwandte, um in den ersten Stock zu eilen, wo er gleich Deutsch hatte. Im Klassenzimmer ließ er sich auf seinen Stammplatz fallen und zog sein Handy hervor, um erneut Facebook zu öffnen. Mit dem ganzen Namen musste er schließlich Erfolg haben bei der Suche, oder?!

Aber er bekam keine Treffer angezeigt – nur Leute, die Finn Niemann oder Finn Becker hießen, aber definitiv nicht Finn waren. Einen Moment überlegte Isak und öffnete dann seinen Browser, um Finns Namen bei Google einzugeben. Vielleicht würde das ja ein Ergebnis zu Tage befördern.

Tatsächlich erhielt er direkt einen Treffer, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hätte: Ein Link zu YouTube und auf dem Vorschaubild war Finn zu sehen, der verlegen in die Kamera grinste.

Hastig kramte Isak seine Kopfhörer aus seinem Rucksack hervor, steckte das Kabel ins Handy und die Ohrstöpsel in die Ohren, bevor er auf das Video klickte, um es abzuspielen. Zunächst sah er jedoch nicht Finn, sondern einen anderen Typen, der erklärte, dass er Finn für die Film-AG über das Theaterstück interviewen wollte, bei dem der sich um die visuellen Effekte gekümmert hatte.

Dann gab es jedoch einen Cut und die Kamera zeigte Finn, der auf einer Bühne saß, die Beine, unten überschlagen, hingen vom Rand und er fuhr sich durch die Haare, so dass diese vorne noch mehr hochstanden, bevor er merkte, dass er schon im Bild war und verlegen grinste. „Also, Finn“, konnte man die Stimme des anderen aus dem Off hören. „Die Theater-AG führt dieses Jahr eine Adaption von _Schindlers Liste_ auf und du kümmerst dich um die visuellen Effekte. Bühnenbilder, Lichteffekte, Outfits und so weiter… erzähl uns doch erst mal, wie es überhaupt dazu kam, dass so ein alter Hollywood-Schinken aufgeführt wird?“

Finn lachte und rollte dabei etwas die Augen ob der dummen Frage, was Isak dazu veranlasste, zu lächeln. Woah, was für ein Lachen!

Zur Antwort kam er jedoch nicht, da Sana plötzlich hinter ihm stand und ihn fragte, was er da schaute. Eilig sperrte er sein Handy und zog sich die Stöpsel aus den Ohren. „Nichts“, nuschelte er und steckte sein Smartphone, in dem Versuch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, weg. Er konnte die Zweifel in Sanas Augen deutlich sehen, überging sie aber gekonnt, indem er sie nach dem Gras fragte.

„Okay, okay… Sorry, dass ich versucht habe, ein Gespräch mit dir anzufangen, Isak“, murmelte Sana mit einem Augenrollen. Dann griff sie jedoch in ihre Tasche und hielt inne, um sich umzusehen. „Gut, schieb deinen Rucksack rüber und mach ihn auf, ja?“

Isak tat wie ihm geheißen und schloss seinen Rucksack, als sie das Tütchen darin verstaut hatte, erleichtert. „Danke“, meinte er und grinste dabei. Dann zog er etwas die Stirn in Falten und musterte Sana von der Seite. „Ich denk nicht, dass die Jungs noch mal… Aber, ist am Freitag dann das nächste Treffen?“

Überraschung war eine Untertreibung für den Ausdruck in Sanas Augen, als sie seinen fragenden Blick erwiderte, aber dann lächelte sie etwas: „Du willst echt noch mal kommen, obwohl du dein Zeug wiederhast?“ Isak biss sich auf die Lippe und fragte sich, ob das zu verdächtig war und sie auf komische Ideen kommen würde, warum das der Fall war. Er hob leicht die Schultern, auch wenn er am liebsten eifrig genickt hätte. „Cool… Naja, jedenfalls ist diesen und nächsten Freitag kein Treffen, weil Herr Fink im Landschulheim ist und wir ohne Lehrer nichts machen dürfen… Übernächste Woche treffen wir uns dann aber wieder ganz normal. Außerdem wollen wir dann an dem Freitagabend eine kleine Fete veranstalten, damit wir uns alle ein bisschen besser kennenlernen können. Wir wissen noch nicht genau, wo und wie und wann, aber das geben wir rechtzeitig bekannt.“

„Okay, cool“, murmelte Isak – auch wenn er es alles andere als cool fand, dass er solange warten musste, bis er Finn wiedersehen würde. Immerhin hatte er den Typ außerhalb dieses AG-Treffens noch nie irgendwo auf dem Schulgelände gesehen. Nicht im Oberstufenraum, nicht auf dem Schulhof, den Toiletten oder zufällig auf dem Gang. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Finn sich den ganzen Tag versteckte oder ob er so einen seltsamen Stundenplan hatte, dass er deswegen nirgendwo zu sehen war?

Als er aufsah, sah er Emily den Raum betreten und erinnerte sich daran, dass er es noch immer nicht geschafft hatte, mit ihr über die Party zu sprechen. Die verdammte Party, auf der sie versucht hatte, ihn zu küssen und ihn dann gefragt hatte, ob er nicht lieber Jonas küssen wollte. Dabei war sie doch diejenige, die davon überzeugt war, dass er in sie verschossen war.

Isak erwiderte ihr Winken mit einem kurzen Nicken, bevor er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und sich halb auf den Tisch legte. Vielleicht war es auch der Alkohol gewesen und sie hatte das schon wieder vergessen?

*

 

_Dienstag, 27. September // 01:20 Uhr_

Langsam drehte Isak sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an. Einmal mehr weigerte sich sein Körper dagegen, endlich einzuschlafen, obwohl Isak sich völlig ausgelaugt fühlte und einfach nur noch schlafen wollte.

Seufzend holte er seinen Laptop vom Boden und rückte die Kissen in seinem Rücken so zurecht, dass er sich halb aufsetzen konnte, bevor er den Laptop aufklappte. Der Browser mit YouTube war noch geöffnet und er startete das Video von Finns Interview erneut. Schnell stellte er noch auf Vollbild, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und das Video zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag schaute.

Wie von selbst schob sich ein breites Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als Finn anfing, zu sprechen. Isak griff nach seinem Handy und öffnete den App-Store, während er noch immer halb auf seinen Laptop fixiert war. „Keine Ahnung… Erst mal, ist das kein alter Hollywood-Schinken, sondern einer der besten Filme, die Steven Spielberg je gemacht hat – also, davon abgesehen, dass er Executive Producer bei ‚Zurück in die Zukunft‘ war - … Außerdem behandelt der Film das wichtigste Ereignis unserer Geschichte, Mikael. Ich denke also, es ist verdammt wichtig, genau diesen Film bzw. den Roman zu adaptieren und sich mit diesen Themen auseinanderzusetzen.“

Als die App heruntergeladen war, pausierte Isak das Video, um sich auf sein Handy konzentrieren zu können. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, bevor auf die seltsam anmutende, orangene Maske auf seinem Display klickte und die App sich sofort öffnete.

Erneut hielt Isak einen Moment inne, aber dann klickte er oben rechts auf ‚Registrieren‘ und gab seine Spam-Email-Adresse, ein 0815-Passwort und ein falsches Geburtsdatum ein, um einen Account zu erstellen. Dann, nachdem er die Nutzungsbedingungen und Datenschutzerklärung weggeklickt hatte, sah er sich einem Mosaik aus Profilbildern gegenüber. Und maximale die Hälfte davon war jugendfrei oder gar anständig. Während er versuchte, herauszufinden, wie er in der App nach jemanden suchen konnte, vibrierte sein Handy mit mehreren Benachrichtigungen. Erst, als er festgestellt hatte, dass er in dieser bescheuerten App überhaupt niemand suchen konnte, öffnete er den Chatbereich der App, wo inzwischen schon zehn Nachrichten eingegangen waren. Neben dem ein oder anderen _Hi, wie geht’s?_ fand er vor allem Auberginen-Emojis, _Tp oder Btm?_ und ein Nacktfoto, auf dem er wirklich alles sehen konnte.

Isak schüttelte sich angewidert und warf sein Handy auf sein Bett. Stattdessen wandte er sich seinem Laptop zu und startete das Video wieder, um es sich zu Ende anzusehen.


	12. No Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaalllo und danke. <3

Lost my senses, I'm defenseless, her perfume's holding me ransom  
Sweet and sour, heart devoured, lying here I count the hours  
  
Waking up, beside you I'm a loaded gun, I can't contain this anymore  
I'm all yours, I've got no control, no control  
Powerless, and I don't care it's obvious, I just can't get enough of you  
The pedal's down, my eyes are closed, no control  
No control  
**One Direction – No Control**

 

 

_Mittwoch, 28. September 2016 // 11:14 Uhr_

Isak runzelte etwas die Stirn, als Verena quer über den Schulhof zielstrebig auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Was auch immer das zu bedeuten hatte – er war wirklich froh, dass die Jungs noch zum Bäcker gelaufen waren und er allein hier stand. Er wollte nicht wissen, was er sich würde anhören müssen, wenn sie mitbekommen würden, dass er in Verenas AG bleiben wollte, obwohl sie gemeinsam beschlossen hatten, genau das nicht zu tun. „Hiiii, Isak“, lächelte Verena, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam. „Gut, dass ich dich hier treffe.“

Ihn hier traf? Sie war einfach direkt auf ihn zugekommen und… Ach, was machte er sich überhaupt die Mühe, darüber nachzudenken?! „Hi, Veri“, gab er also nur zurück und schob die Hände in die Tasche seines Hoodies. „Alles klar?“

„Ja… aber, hör mal, Sana hat dir doch bestimmt von der Party erzählt, die wir machen wollen für die AG, damit sich alle kennenlernen können?“ Isak nickte zustimmend. Die Party, auf der er hoffte, erneut mit Finn sprechen zu können. Die Party, an die er deswegen vermutlich täglich dachte, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. „Jedenfalls haben wir kein Plan, wo wir sie halten sollen, weißt du? Wir könnten es in der Schule machen, aber dann müssten wir um 20 Uhr schon alle heimschicken und das wäre ja eher doof… Deswegen wollten wir sie bei jemandem zuhause machen, damit wir das später und länger machen können. Und dann vielleicht in einen Club gehen, oder so… Also, so eine Art Vorglühen daraus machen, weißt du?“ Erneut nickte er und wartete darauf, dass Verena auf den Punkt kam, bevor die Jungs zurückkommen würde. „Jedenfalls, da wir alle zuhause wohnen, hab ich gedacht… und ich hab auch schon mit Emilio getextet, für ihn ist das okay… jedenfalls hab ich gedacht, warum machen wir das nicht in der WG, hm? Da gibt es keine Eltern, die sich beschweren können und du könntest ja auch Marvin und die anderen einladen…“

„Uns wozu einladen?“, fragte Marvin hinter ihm plötzlich und Isak fuhr erschrocken herum. Tatsächlich standen seine drei Freunde, jeder mit einer Tüte vom Bäcker in der Hand, hinter ihm und musterten Verena und Isak verwundert. Am liebsten hätte er sich irgendwo vergraben.

„Oh…“, machte Verena und strahlte. „Wir haben eine Party für unsere AG bei Isak am übernächsten Freitag! Ihr seid auch eingeladen, falls ihr gerne kommen wollte… Also, Isak, ich lade alle ein und sag, dass jeder was zu trinken mitbringen soll, dann musst du dich auch gar nicht weiter um irgendwas kümmern, okay? Ich schreib dir dann, wann wir anfangen wollen und ob auch alle kommen!“ Damit verschwand sie auch schon wieder in Richtung der anderen Mädels und ließ Isak allein unter den Blicken seiner Freunde zurück.

Jonas schlug ihm gegen die Schultern. „Was, Is, Mann – du bist tatsächlich noch in der AG am Start? Warum denn bitte das?!“ Isak hob die Schultern, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich Erik ein: „Ich weiß genau, warum… Der Grund kommt nämlich gerade auf den Schulhof…“

Sofort schnellte Isaks Kopf nach oben und er ließ seinen Blick über den Schulhof gleiten. Und tatsächlich fanden seine Augen Finn. Er kam gerade aus dem Gebäude und ging langsam am Rande des Hofs entlang auf eine kleine Gruppe seiner Mitschüler zu.

Auf halber Strecke sah er jedoch auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich über den Schulhof hinweg für einen Moment. Isak hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm fast den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss und er konnte nicht wegsehen. Finn erwiderte seinen Blick jedoch genauso intensiv und seine Schritte verlangsamten sich für einen Moment, oder zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Im Vergleich zu seinem Herzschlag war vermutlich aber gerade alles langsam.

Auch als Finn bei seinen Freunden ankam und ihn gar nicht mehr weiter beachtete, sondern sich die Zigarette anzündete, die hinter seinem Ohr gesteckt hatte, starrte Isak ihn noch mit halb geöffnetem Mund an. Durch den Zigarettenrauch trafen sich ihre Blicke erneut und Isak bekam weiche Knie. Er musste den Blick senken, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er diesen blauen Augen Stand halten sollte.

„Huh?“, flüsterte er, als er langsam in die Realität zurückkam und sich darüber bewusst wurde, dass seine Freunde ihn alle breit angrinsten. „I don’t know what you’re talking about, we just… We didn’t… like… nothing…”

„Hey Isak!“

Er fuhr zusammen und kam erst jetzt ganz aus seiner Trance zurück. Vor ihm stand Emma und ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass die anderen Jungs gar nicht Finn gemeint hatten, sondern sie. Dass sie vermutlich gar keine Ahnung hatten, wer Finn war und ihn gar nicht gesehen hatte… Er wurde etwas rot und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Locken, fühlte sich aber gleichzeitig wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass sein Starren keinem von ihnen aufgefallen war – vermutlich, da Emma so vor ihm stand, dass sein Kopf in ihrer Richtung geneigt war und keiner von den anderen erahnen konnte, dass er eigentlich direkt an ihr vorbei zu Finn geschaut hatte. Isak räusperte sich etwas, bevor auch er zu Emma sah und eine kurze Begrüßung zurück nuschelte.

Sie lächelte ihn breit an und schob sich eine Haarsträhne zurück hinters Ohr, bevor sie weitersprach: „Hast du meine Nachricht bekommen?“ Noch immer war Isak gedanklich nicht ganz im Hier und Jetzt angekommen, so dass er sie nur verwirrt ansehen konnte. Dann, als sein Gehirn langsam wieder anfing, zu arbeiten, brachte er doch noch eine Antwort hervor: „Nachricht? Was… Nein, nein, ich glaub nicht…“

„Oh…“ Einen kurzen Moment glaubte er Enttäuschung in ihren Augen zu sehen, aber dann lächelte sie schon wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln, ideal für jede Zahnpasta Werbung. „Naja, jedenfalls wollen wir am Freitag eine kleine Party bei mir feiern und… Also vielleicht willst du ja…“ Sie sah zu seinen Freunden und grinste etwas breiter. „Vielleicht wollt ihr ja auch kommen?“

„Uhm… Freitag?“, wiederholte Isak und Emma nickte gespannt. „Freitag ist… also, das passt eigentlich nicht so gut… Ich hab da…“

Marvin mischte sich ein und schob sich etwas vor seinen Freund: „Wir sind auf jeden Fall da. Schick Isak einfach die Adresse und die Uhrzeit und wir kommen, okay? Isak ist einfach nur verwirrt heute und labert Blödsinn!“

„Cool, dann… bis Freitag. Ich schreib dir“, sagte Emma lächelnd und ging mit ihrer Freundin davon.

Leicht nickte Isak und wartete, bis sie verschwunden war, bevor er sich entgeistert zu den Jungs umwandte. Die schauten ihn jedoch genauso unglücklich an und er bekam von Erik direkt eine Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. „Was stimmt denn bitte bei dir nicht, Alter?“, fragte er ungläubig. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so eine Einladung ablehnen – von so einer Braut!“

„Nein, Mann… Leute, ehrlich… Das Mädel gibt mir irgendwie einfach… Psycho-Vibes, okay?“, murmelte Isak und raufte sich die Haare. „Die ist nicht… Ich weiß nicht, wir haben einmal auf der Party geknutscht und jetzt… übertreibt sie gleich so, added mich überall und schreibt mich an und…“ Er zog die Schultern nach oben, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er eigentlich sagen sollte.

Jonas musterte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich, rollte dann aber die Augen. „Wir gehen da am Freitag hin, Dicker“, meinte er dann und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Du opferst dich fürs Team… Und wenn du dann immer noch kein Bock auf Emma hast, kannst du dir auf der Party auch ne andere suchen, hm?“

Während sein Blick suchend über den Schulhof glitt, gab Isak sich der Mehrheit geschlagen – und von Finn war auch keine Spur mehr.

*

 

_Freitag, 30. September 2016 // 13:37 Uhr_

„Schick uns die Adresse, sobald Emma dir geschrieben hat“, meinte Jonas, bevor er mit Isak einschlug. Auch Erik verabschiedete sich mit einem Handschlag. „Und denk dran, dass du mit Alkohol dran bist“, erinnerte ihn Marvin, bevor auch er sich verabschiedete. „Wieso bin ich denn schon wieder dran?“, rief Isak ihnen ungläubig hinterher. „Wo soll ich denn jetzt Alk herkriegen, Mann?“

Marvin wandte sich im Gehen zu ihm um und hob die Schultern. „Jo, ich will heute eine flachlegen, also lass dir was einfallen… Frag halt deinen Mitbewohner!“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern in seine Richtung, lachte und verschwand dann mit den anderen beiden um die Ecke in Richtung Hauptstraße.

Seufzend kramte Isak sein Handy hervor, um Emilio eine Nachricht zu schicken, während er die letzten Meter Richtung Bismarckplatz ging und sich dort gegen eines der Wartehäuschen lehnte. Während er auf eine Antwort wartete, scrollte er sich durch seinen Feed bei Instagram, so dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass jemand neben ihn trat, und sich mehr als erschreckte, als jemand fast direkt an seinem Ohr ein leises „Hi“ verlauten ließ. Isak fuhr zusammen und schaute direkt in ein paar blaue Augen, die ihn anstrahlten, als er aufsah.

Finn.

Ihm wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Er versuchte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunterzuschlucken. „Hey“, brachte er dann hervor, auch wenn es ziemlich kratzig klang. Verlegen schaute er wieder auf sein Handy – Emilio hatte ihm zurückgeschrieben:

 

Wenn er heute Abend mit einer Flasche Sekt auftauchen würde, würde ihn die Jungs wahrscheinlich umbringen. Er musste sich also unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen. „Auf dem Heimweg?“, unterbrach Finn seine Gedanken und erneut blickte Isak auf. Zustimmend brummte er und steckte sein Handy weg, während er immer noch überlegte, wie er an Alkohol kommen sollte.

Als er erneut zu Finn aufschaute, kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Finn war eine Stufe über ihm, also – „You’re 18, right?“, fragte er. Finn hob etwas die Augenbrauen, nickte aber mit einem verwirrten Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Do you think you could buy me some booze? I need to bring some to a party tonight, my friends made me do it… And my flat mate who could do it, isn’t home, because he’s at Uni and has to go to work later, so I don’t really have anyone else I could ask… and now I’m totally rambling, sorry.”

Diesmal fiel es Isak selbst auf und er schluckte, sah hastig wieder auf den Boden und biss sich auf die Lippe. Warum, verdammt noch mal, passierte ihm das jedes Mal wieder, wenn er mit Finn sprechen wollte? Das war doch nicht normal, dass der Typ sein Gehirn so zu Matsche machte. Einfach so, allein durch die Tatsache, dass er vor Isak stand und mit ihm sprach… Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, stieß Finn sich jedoch von dem Wartehäuschen ab. „Da kommt meine Bahn“, meinte er und trat nach vorne. „Lass uns mal ein Stück in meine Richtung fahren… Da ist’s auf jeden Fall günstiger, als wenn wir hier in der Stadt irgendwo was kaufen. Kommst du?“

Nachdenklich sah Isak von Finn zur Tram und wieder zurück. Doch Finn war bereits eingestiegen und sah ihn mit nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er drückte auf den Knopf, als die Tür sich schließen wollte, so dass sie sich wieder öffnete und machte eine fragende Geste mit den Händen. „Isak?“

Isak schluckte. Er hatte seinen Namen von den verschiedensten Leuten schon in jeder möglichen Aussprachevariante gehört – oder zumindest hatte er das bis eben gedacht. Das verdammt amerikanisch klingende Isaac seines Vaters, das leicht skandinavisch anmutende Isak (seine Mutter, die von allem, was mit Skandinavien zutun hatte, fasziniert war) und auch eine sehr, sehr deutsche Variante von älteren Leuten und seinen Lehrern. Aber nie hätte er gedacht, dass jemand ihm so ein warmes und _fuzzy_ Gefühl geben könnte, indem er nur seinen Namen sagte.

Langsam schob Isak sich in die Straßenbahn, bevor sich die Türen erneut schließen konnten. „Ich muss eigentlich… egal, ja, danke.“

*

 

_14:23 Uhr_

Finn trat aus dem Kaufland und ging auf Isak zu, der davor auf ihn gewartet hatte und jetzt sein Handy wieder wegsteckte, um ihn fragend anzusehen. „Sorry, ich hab scheinbar meinen Geldbeutel daheim liegen lassen“, entschuldigte Finn sich, dabei fuhr er sich fast verlegen durch die Haare. „Für n Flasche Wodka hätte mein Geld zwar gereicht, aber blöderweise ist mein Ausweis auch im Geldbeutel…“ 

Das stimmte zwar nicht – das stimmte sowas von überhaupt gar nicht, der verdammte Geldbeutel mit seinem Ausweis steckte in seiner Hosentasche, aber das musste er Isak ja nicht erzählen! Er wollte nur einfach noch mehr Zeit mit Isak verbringen, ohne direkt danach zu fragen.

„Oh…“, machte Isak und sah ihn mit seinen wunderschönen braun-grünen Augen unsicher an. Finn fand diese Augen so unfassbar faszinierend, denn sie verrieten so verdammt viel, was Isak nicht verbal sagen konnte oder wollte. Vermutlich, da er es meistens lieber für sich behalten würde, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. Und mit Dingen, die man lieber für sich behalten wollte, damit kannte sich Finn nun wirklich mehr als gut aus.

Er grinste den Jüngeren etwas an: „Vorschlag! Ich hab zuhause noch was von einer Party übrig. Das bekommst du von mir dafür, dass ich verkackt habe… Und wenn du mehr brauchst, ist in der Nähe auch noch ein Edeka. Wenn ich meinen Ausweis zuhause gefunden hab, können wir dann immer noch dahin. Okay?“

Bevor Isak antworten konnte, ging Finn los in Richtung der Haltestelle. Er drehte sich auf halbem Weg, um zu sehen, ob Isak ihm folgte. Der stand jedoch, wie vorhin etwas verloren vor dem Kaufland und schaute zwischen Finn und der Stelle, an der er eben noch neben ihm gestanden hatte, hin und her, bevor er ihm schlussendlich doch noch zur Straßenbahnhaltestelle folgte.

Erleichtert atmete Finn auf, als Isak neben ihm an der Haltestelle stand und sie auf die nächste Bahn warteten. Wenn der andere abgelehnt hätte, hätte ihn das mehr als tief getroffen. Das hätte immerhin bedeutet, dass er sich ihre Verbindung nur eingebildet hätte. Und wo seine Einbildung ihn hinführen konnte, das hatte er mit Mikael gesehen.

Finn biss sich auf die Lippe und schob die Gedanken beiseite. Daran sollte er jetzt nicht denken, sondern sich voll und ganz auf Isak konzentrieren. Isak, der jetzt mit ihm in die Straßenbahn einstieg, mit dem er bei sich zuhause vielleicht endlich eine richtige Unterhaltung beginnen könnte, um ihn endlich besser kennenzulernen und herauszufinden, was genau hinter dieser Anziehung steckte, die er so noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.


	13. Fallin' All In You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hallo, moin... Wie man vielleicht sieht, ist dieses Kapitel nicht nur durch OG sondern auch France inspiriert. So, enjoy, or whatever! :)

Every time I see you, baby, I get lost  
If I'm dreaming, baby, please don't wake me up  
Every night I'm with you I fall more in love  
Now I'm laying by your side  
Everything feels right since you came along  
I'm thinking, baby  
  
You are bringing out a different kind of me  
There's no safety net that's underneath  
I'm free fallin' all in you  
**Shawn Mendes – Fallin' All In You**

 

 

_Freitag, 30. September 2016 // 15:08 Uhr_

Finn schloss die Haustür auf und trat in den Eingangsbereich, bevor er Isak Platz machte. „Komm rein“, lächelte er den Jüngeren an, während er sich die Vans von den Füßen streifte und sie Richtung Schuhregal kickte. Auch seinen Rucksack legte er ab und die Jeansjacke hängte er an die Garderobe, bevor er sich grinsend zu Isak umdrehte. „Lass dein Kram einfach hier.“

Während Isak tat, wie ihm geheißen, ging Finn schon weiter ins Haus, am Treppenabsatz hielt er kurz inne. „Hallo?“, rief er nach oben und drehte sich dann, um in Richtung Wohnzimmer und Küche zu rufen. „Jemand da?“ Er war mehr als erleichtert, als er keine Antwort erhielt – seine Mutter arbeitete manchmal nachmittags zuhause und das würde heute überhaupt nicht zu seinem Plan passen.

„Cool“, murmelte er vor sich hin und drehte sich dann wieder zu Isak um, der beinahe verloren im Eingangsbereich stand. „Lass uns hochgehen. Mein Zimmer ist oben… Da müsste auch der Alkohol sein.“

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, ließ Finn den anderen sich umsehen, während er selbst zu seinem Schrank ging, wo er den Alkohol und sein Gras vor seinen Eltern versteckt hielt. Die würden ihn vermutlich umbringen, wenn sie das Versteck jemals finden würden. _Das ist nicht gut für dich, Finn. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es sich auch auf deine Medikation auswirkt._

Seufzend zog er drei Flaschen, alle mehr oder weniger voll, aus der hintersten Ecke seines Schranks und stellte sie auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Isak, der die Zeichnungen und Illustrationen über seiner Kommode eingehend studierte. Ein glückliches Funkeln stahl sich in Finns Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass der andere begeistert zu sein schien und als er es ihm bestätigte, platzte er fast vor Glück. „Hast du die gemalt? Die sind wirklich gut!“ Dann wanderte Isaks Blick weiter zu der Nische mit Finns Bett. Während das große Fenster viel Licht in die Ecke ließ, waren die übrigen Wände mit Tafelfolie beklebt, auf die Finn Lyrics und Zitate gekritzelt hatte, an denen aber ebenfalls Poster und Zeichnungen klebten.

„Cooles Zimmer“, murmelte Isak, nachdem er seine Erkundungen beendet hatte und sich, mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, wieder zu Finn drehte. „Die Nische ist mal mega genial, ehrlich!“ Finn grinste zurück und versuchte, nicht zu sehr zu strahlen. „Danke“, erwiderte er leise und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Was sagst du zu einem Joint, bevor du zu deiner Party musst?“ Da! Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte Isak direkt gefragt, ob er bleiben wollte.

Und tatsächlich saßen sie keine fünf Minuten später mit dem frisch gedrehten Joint auf dem Boden und lehnten sich gegen den Rahmen von Finns Bett zurück. Finn zündete den Joint an und nahm nur einen Zug, bevor er ihn direkt an Isak weitergab. Er musterte den Jüngeren dabei, wie er ebenfalls an dem Joint zog und den Rauch ausblies. Für einen Moment sprachen sie tatsächlich über die Schule, aber als sich ein angenehmes Schweigen breit machte, nutzte Finn die Chance, um das Thema auf bessere Dinge zu lenken: „Und was hörst du so für Musik? Falls du überhaupt Musik hörst…?!“

Das Grinsen, das Isak ihm schenkte, versuchte er ganz tief in seiner Erinnerung zu verankern, da es ihm so kostbar und wundervoll erschien. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, den anderen überhaupt schon mal so lächeln gesehen zu haben. „Hm, also… Rock, Alternative, Indie – so die Richtung“, erzählte Isak dann und sog die Unterlippe ein. Noch ein Bild, das Finn sich am liebsten in seine Erinnerung einbrennen wollte. „The Strokes, Arctic Monkeys, Billy Talent, sowas… Aber auch viel deutsche Musik aus der Richtung… Kraftklub, Tonbandgerät, Von Wegen Lisbeth, AnnenMayKanterei oder die Beatsteaks, zum Beispiel.“ Auf einmal wurde er fast unsicher und hob die Schultern, als könnten die meisten Leute, mit denen er über Musik redete, damit nichts anfangen. Oder nein – eher so, als würde er normalerweise nicht so ehrlich auf diese Frage antworten. „Falls dir das was sagt…“

„Klar sag mir das was.“ Auf keinen Fall wollte Finn ihm das Gefühl geben, dass er sich für seinen Musikgeschmack schämen musste. Und das musste er nun auch wirklich nicht! Es war zwar nicht unbedingt das, was Finn hörte, aber Geschmack war nun mal unterschiedlich und es war ja jetzt nicht so, als würde er Volksmusik oder Schlager hören… Finn schüttelte den Gedanken ab und lächelte Isak an, bevor er ihn nachdenklich musterte: „Und was ist mit SDP?“

„SDP?“, wiederholte Isak zögerlich und sah aus, als würde er ganz tief in seinen Erinnerungen graben, ob er den Namen schon mal gehört hatte und Musik von ihnen kannte. Was er ganz eindeutig nicht tat. Schon allein die leichte rosa Färbung auf seinen Wangen verriet ihn deutlich, aber er schien sich diese Blöße nicht geben zu wollen. Oder wollte er Finn nicht enttäuschen? Der Gedanke ließ ihn beinahe liebestrunken kichern. „Ja, klar… SDP…“

„Du hast also keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon ich rede“, lachte Finn und rappelte sich vom Boden auf, den Joint zwischen den Lippen. „Okay… wir ändern das jetzt und hier, sofort. Das ist ein Duo aus Berlin… Und ehrlich gesagt mischen die einfach alles Mögliche zusammen, Pop, Rock, Hip-Hop und am Ende kommt etwas Verrücktes, aber ganz und gar Großartiges raus.“ Er war bei seinem Lautsprecher angekommen und schaltete ihn an, um ihn mit seinem Handy zu verbinden, bevor er Spotify öffnete. In seinen Künstlern suchte er SDP heraus und ging die Songs auf der Liste durch. Er wusste genau, welchen Song er als erstes abspielen wollte. Nicht nur, weil es ein verdammt gutes Lied war, sondern weil es so viel aussagte, von dem Finn nicht wusste, wie er es jemals selbst formulieren könnte. So konnte er Isak Hinweise an die Hand geben und Andeutungen machen, ohne dass er tatsächlich irgendetwas preisgeben musste.

Als Finn schlussendlich den Song gefunden hatte und auf Play drückte, stand sein ganzer Körper unter Strom und er wusste nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte. _Wir sind vom Leben gezeichnet in den buntesten Farben und wir tragen sie mit Stolz, unsere Wunden und Narben. Wir sind vom Leben gezeichnet mit Dreck und mit Schmutz, doch es glänzt wie Perlmutt. Wir sind so schön kaputt._

Langsam hob er den Blick, als er das Gefühl hatte, sich wieder im Griff zu haben, und schaute zu Isak hinüber. Und er musste sofort lächeln. Die kaffeefarbenen Locken wippten im Takt und Isaks Blick verriet deutlich, dass ihm der Song wirklich gefiel und er den Lyrics genau lauschte.

Dann trafen sich ihre Blicke durch den Raum und für einige Sekunden blieb die Zeit einfach stehen. Finn hatte das Gefühl, sich in diesen braun-grünen Augen komplett zu verlieren. Er wollte tiefer sinken und nie wieder nach oben kommen, aber dann schlug Isak verlegen die Augen nieder und der Moment flutschte ihm durch die Hände, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

*

 

_17:53 Uhr_

Isak saß auf der Kochinsel und musterte Finns Rücken, während dieser den Inhalt des Kühlschranks untersuchte. Schließlich zog er zwei Bier hervor und grinste Isak an, bevor er sie an der Küchentheke öffnete und ihm dann eine der Flaschen entgegenhielt. „Ich kann Rührei machen?“, sagte er dann fragend, während sie die Bierflaschen aneinander klirren ließen. „Viel mehr haben wir nicht da.“

Nachdem sie einen zweiten Joint geraucht, dabei Finns Lieblingsband gehört und sich über alles und nichts unterhalten hatten, hatten sie Hunger bekommen. Es war Finn gewesen, der vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er ihnen noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen machen könnte, bevor Isak losging. Nur wollte Isak überhaupt nicht los – er war völlig erstaunt gewesen, als er feststellen musste, dass er schon knapp drei Stunden bei Finn war. Es war ihm vorgekommen, als wäre die Zeit gleichzeitig an ihm vorbeigeflogen und stehen geblieben. Mit Finn zusammen zu sein, erschien ihm so leicht, so normal, gewohnt wie sonst nichts in seinem Leben momentan.

Es war, als würde er den anderen schon ewig kennen und ihn doch gerade erst kennenlernen. Es war alles gleichzeitig, alles auf einmal. Neu, aufregend, fremd – bekannt, gewohnt, eingespielt. Und es sorgte dafür, dass sein Herz immer und immer wieder einen Satz nach vorne machte und er alles andere vergaß.

Auch sein Handy, das jetzt erneut in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte, hatte er bisher vollkommen ignoriert. Doch während Finn sich jetzt erneut dem Kühlschrank zuwandte, um Zutaten hervorzuholen, zog Isak das Smartphone hervor und entsperrte es, wenn auch widerwillig.

Sowohl sein Facebook-Messenger als auch WhatsApp vermeldeten mehrere Nachrichten. Emma, die ihm die Uhrzeit und die Adresse schrieb, ihn fragte, ob sie Alkohol und vielleicht auch Gras mitbringen könnten. Der Gruppenchat mit den Jungs – Marvins aufgeregtes Geschwafel, die Fragen nach Uhrzeit und Ort, ob er Alkohol besorgt habe. Ob er vielleicht endlich mal antworten könnte, denn sie müssten sich ja dann vielleicht auch mal langsam fertig machen, je nachdem, wann es losgehen würde?!

 

Isak war überfordert. Er wollte nicht zu dieser Party, er wollte nicht… Scheiße, er wollte einfach nur hier mit Finn bleiben, in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt. Aber er traute sich auch nicht, einfach abzusagen und es sich mit seinen Freunden und Emma zu verscherzen.

„Okay“, riss ihn Finns Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er sah zu dem älteren Jungen auf, der ihn breit angrinste. Er hatte inzwischen einige Eier in eine Schüssel geschlagen und kippte gerade etwas Milch dazu. „Der Trick an Rühreiern ist es, etwas Sour Cream dazuzugeben und dann die Gewürze…“

Isak musterte das Gesicht des anderen und musste etwas schlucken, weil er einfach so… _wow_. „Sour Cream?“, hakte er skeptisch nach, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

Mit einem lauten Lachen nickte Finn und nahm die Schale mit Sour Cream, um davon in seine Schüssel zugeben. „Sour Cream!“

Und auf einmal war es Isak völlig klar: Er konnte nicht zu dieser Party gehen, er musste hierbleiben. Er musste bei diesem Typ bleiben, der ihn aus den Socken hob, seine Hände schwitzig machte, sein Herz zum Rasen brachte und sein Hirn mit nur einem Lächeln in den Englisch-Modus schaltete. Isak musste herausfinden, was das alles hieß – auch wenn er, ganz tief drin, schon längst wusste, was es wirklich bedeutete.

Hastig nahm er sein Handy wieder zur Hand und antwortete zunächst Emma, bevor er auch eine Nachricht in den Gruppenchat schrieb:  _Emma hat gerade abgesagt._ _Sie fühlt sich nicht so gut, die Party fällt aus. Ich bleib also mit Netflix auf dem Sofa_. 

Dann steckte er sein Handy weg und schenkte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Finn, der inzwischen einige Gewürze vor sich aufgestellt hatte und nun Isaks Blick mit wackelnden Augenbrauen erwiderte. „Womit fangen wir an? Ingwer, Nelke? Kardamom?“

Laut lachte Isak und er hatte keine Ahnung, wann er das letzte Mal so gelacht hatte oder wie Finn es mit so einer Kleinigkeit geschafft hatte, ihn dazu zu bringen, aber es fühlte sich so gut an. „Kardamom?“, wiederholte er. „Wirklich? Ich dachte, das soll im Endeffekt auch gut schmecken!“

„Naja, Salz und Pfeffer kann ja jeder“, erwiderte Finn, ebenfalls mit einem Lachen, und es war, verdammt noch mal, das Schönste, was Isak je gesehen hatte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie schlussendlich alles an Gewürzen in das Rührei gepackt hatten, aber als er es zehn Minuten später probierte, wünschte er sich, er hätte mehr aufgepasst, was Finn da getan hatte, als sich damit zu beschäftigten, sein Gesicht zu studieren.

„This is awful…“ Er legte die Gabel auf den Teller und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf dabei. „Was genau hast du da alles rein?“ Mittlerweile kümmerte er sich gar nicht mehr darum, dass er immer wieder ins Englische fiel. Er hatte es für den Moment einfach als eine weitere Gegebenheit akzeptiert. Wie alles andere, was Finn in ihm hervorrief, das er nicht verstand. Noch nicht.

Feixend erwiderte Finn seinen Blick und brach dann in Lachen aus. „Ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung! Von allem etwas… Ich schwöre, normalerweise schmeckt mein Rührei großartig. Ich kann sonst nicht viel, aber Rührei kann ich wirklich!“

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort mehr“, schnaubte Isak.

*

 

_19:12 Uhr_

„Okay…“ Finn stand plötzlich vom Boden auf und hielt Isak seine Hand entgegen, um ihm ebenfalls aufzuhelfen. „Ich zeig dir jetzt meinen Lieblingsraum im Haus.“

Mehr als überrascht ergriff Isak die Hand und spürte ein kleines Feuerwerk in sich explodieren, während er mit Finns Hilfe aufstand und dann seine Hand ruckartig löste, weil er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. „Jetzt bin ich aber echt gespannt“, murmelte er kratzig, um sein Verhalten damit zu überspielen.

Finn lächelte ihn nur mit funkelnden Augen an und führte ihn dann die Treppen nach unten in den Keller. Sie gingen am Waschraum und einer Abstellkammer vorbei und dann öffnete Finn eine Tür zu einem mit Teppich ausgelegten Zimmer, dessen Wände mit Eierschalen bedeckt waren. Mehrere Instrumente standen im Raum verteilt und vor einer Wand thronte ein riesiges Regal, voll mit Vinyls und einem Plattenspieler.

Isak konnte ein „Wooah… Wow“ nicht unterdrücken und trat begeistert in den Raum, um sich alles genauer anzuschauen. „Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht weismachen, dass du all die Instrumente spielst, oder?“ Er deutete zu dem Schlagzeug, dem Keyboard, dem Bass und den Gitarren.

„Nein, nein… Mein Bruder hatte eine Schülerband und die haben hier immer geprobt“, erwiderte Finn mit einem Lachen. „Ich kann Keyboard spielen… Naja, eigentlich spiel ich lieber Klavier, aber wir haben keins… Also bleibt mir nur das Keyboard. Ein bisschen Gitarre spielen kann ich auch, aber nur so Standardzeug wie _Nothing else matters_ oder so.“

„Du hast einen Bruder?“, fragte Isak, während er sich auf den Hocker setzte und sich eine Akustikgitarre griff. Er hatte schon ewig nicht mehr gespielt und er war alles andere als sicher, ob er es noch konnte. Aber irgendetwas in ihm drängte darauf, etwas für Finn zu spielen. „Den hast du noch gar nicht erwähnt…?!“

„Hmmm“, machte Finn und Isak spürte seinen Blick auf sich. „Nico, studiert Jura in Hamburg.“

Langsam sah Isak von der Gitarre auf und suchte all seinen Mut zusammen, um Finn erneut in die Augen zu blicken. Genauso wie vorher wurde ihm sofort heiß und er schaffte es nicht, den Blick länger als einige Sekunden zu erwidern, bevor er wieder nach unten schaute. Seine Finger spielten nervös mit den Saiten, die ein fieses Geräusch von sich gaben. „Sorry… Ich – darf ich?“, nuschelte er verlegen.

„Uhm, ja, klar… Aber vielleicht sollte ich mir lieber Ohropax holen, bevor du anfängst?“, foppte Finn ihn und Isak wurde tatsächlich rot.

Okay, gut… Damit hatte er tatsächlich einen Nerv getroffen und Isak nahm die Gitarre jetzt richtig auf den Schoß und tastete mit den Fingern der linken Hand über das Griffbrett, um sich das System wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er schlug jede Saite einzeln an, bevor er tief durchatmete und sich konzentrierte. Einen Moment schloss er die Augen, dann fing er an, zu spielen. Es fiel ihm leichter, als er erwartet hätte und bevor er es merkte, sang er auch schon leise den Text mit.

_Doch heute ist für immer, was morgen ist kein Schimmer, lass uns durchfragen und ans Meer fahren, sie werden uns nie mitnehmen, die großen alten Schiffe, doch wie weit sind wir gekommen, sind wir Gold- oder Silberfische?_

Erst, als er geendet hatte, traute er sich, den Blick wieder zu heben und sein Blick suchte nach Finns. Die blauen Augen glänzten ihn über den Raum hinweg fasziniert an und Finns Mund war leicht geöffnet. Dann lächelte er: „Okay… Wow. Das hab ich jetzt nicht erwartet.“

„Ja… War jetzt nicht _Nothing else matters_ , aber ja…“ Verlegen stellte Isak die Gitarre weg und wuschelte sich durch die Locken, ohne den Blickkontakt mit Finn zu brechen. Diesmal würde er nicht einknicken, sondern den Blick halten…

Aber diesmal war es Finns Handy, das sie unterbrach und das den anderen aufschrecken ließ. „Scheiße…“, flüsterte er, als er die Nachricht gelesen hatte. „Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ich noch verabredet bin… Ich hab echt komplett die Zeit vergessen.“

„Uhm, hm… Ja. Ich…“ Isak schluckte, stand von dem Hocker auf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich muss auch los… zur Party.“ Natürlich musste er nicht zu dieser verdammten Party – mal davon ab, dass er gar keine Lust hatte, war es sowieso schon zu spät, aber er hatte einfach das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, damit Finn sich nicht schlecht fühlte oder so.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach oben, wo Isak in seine Schuhe schlüpfte und seinen Rucksack griff. Gerade drehte er sich zu Finn um, um sich zu verabschieden und sich für den schönen Nachmittag zu bedanken, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Finn warf Isak einen kurzen Blick zu, den dieser beim besten Willen nicht lesen konnte, und öffnete dann die Tür, um ein wunderschönes Mädchen zu begrüßen, das ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Und Isak hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Er stand stocksteif da, hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Mund offen hing, und konnte nicht glauben, was er sah – oder hörte. „Isak – das ist Stella, meine Freundin.“

Irgendetwas zerbrach in ihm, als er dem Mädchen die Hand schüttelte, sich mechanisch vorstellte und direkt auch wieder verabschiedete. Und dann, als er allein vor der Haustür stand und die Nachricht von Jonas las, haute jemand zusätzlich auf die zerbrochenen Stücke seines Inneren.


	14. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Ostern. <3  
> Ich bin froh, dass ich zumindest eine Person hier mit meinen Updates glücklich mache... Aber da ich hauptsächlich einige Kommentare zu meinen Tags erhalten habe: sorry for shitty tagging, but it's nearly impossible to tag this. I tried my best and I'm sorry if it's confusing... I just used the tags of those remakes/ships that inspired the story, but yeah... whatever. Sorry again. 
> 
> TW: use of the f-slur, mention of suicide attempt (both rather at the end of the chapter)

You've got a hold on me  
Don't even know your power  
I stand a hundred feet  
But I fall when I'm around you  
Show me an open door  
And you go and slam it on me  
I can't take anymore  
  
I'm saying  
Baby, please have mercy on me  
Take it easy on my heart  
Even though you don't mean to hurt me  
You keep tearing me apart  
Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart?  
**Shawn Mendes – Mercy**

 

 

_Dienstag, 4. Oktober 2016 // 10:51 Uhr_

Nachdenklich sah Isak auf das Handy in seiner Hand, auf dem er den Chat mit Emma geöffnet hatte. Er fühlte sich miserabel und auch das lange Wochenende hatte nichts daran geändert. Im Gegenteil, es hatte ihm nur noch mehr Zeit gegeben, sich mit allem, was am Freitag passiert war, auseinanderzusetzen und alles bis ins kleinste Detail zu analysieren. Nur, dass er nicht wirklich zu einem Schluss gekommen war. Zumindest nicht zu einem zufriedenstellenden.

Er war so kurz davor gewesen, alles zu riskieren, er hatte sich geöffnet, er hatte sich fast eingestanden, was er tatsächlich fühlte, und dann hatte Finn ihm seine Freundin vorgestellt. Einfach so, als wäre nichts gewesen, als hätte Isak sich den ganzen Nachmittag, ihre intensive Verbindung nur eingebildet. Er fühlte sich, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, verarscht. Von vorne bis hinten verarscht und ausgenutzt. Was war das für Finn gewesen? Hatte er sich über ihn lustig gemacht, verfickte Scheiße? Oder hatte Isak sich das Flirten, die kleinen Gesten, die tiefen Blicke – _einfach alles_ – wirklich nur eingebildet? Einbildung, geboren aus der lächerlichen Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht doch irgendwann auch das haben könnte, was Emily und Jonas oder seine Eltern vor langer, langer Zeit gehabt hatten? Was für ein absurder Gedanke!

Er hätte es wahrscheinlich von Anfang an ahnen können. Wenn man sich anderen Menschen gegenüber öffnete, dann wurde man verletzt. So oft hatte er das mittlerweile schon selbst spüren müssen oder in seinem direkten Umfeld erlebt, dass er es inzwischen doch echt besser wissen müsste.

Aber nein, offensichtlich hatte er gar nichts gelernt! Stattdessen hatte er sich Hals über Kopf direkt ins offene Messer gestürzt, hatte Finn vertraut und für ein paar Stunden tatsächlich geglaubt, dass in seinem Leben endlich etwas gut lief.

Isak schüttelte den Kopf und entsperrte sein Handy, nachdem es sich in der Zwischenzeit gesperrt hatte, erneut, um Emmas Nachrichten anzustarren. War er das, ein feiger Wichser? Vielleicht – und wenn nicht, dann sollte er jetzt definitiv einer werden. Denn wo ihn mutig, offen und ehrlich hinführte, hatte er am Freitag ja noch einmal deutlich vor Augen geführt bekommen.

Mit einem Seufzen fing Isak an, eine Antwort an Emma zu tippen, doch dann wurde er von drei Schatten unterbrochen, die ihm die Strahlen der Herbstsonne vom Gesicht raubten, und er sah verwirrt auf.

„Uhm…“ Er schluckte, als er den Gesichtsausdruck von Marvin sah, und traute sich erst gar nicht, zu Erik oder gar Jonas zu sehen. Bei allem, was ihn über das Wochenende beschäftigt hatte, hatte er es nicht geschafft, darüber nachzudenken, wie er das bei seinen Jungs wiedergutmachen würde können. Ein bisschen hatte er auch darauf gehofft, dass die sich von selbst einkriegen würden.

Dann sah er aus dem Augenwinkel Jonas‘ Hand, die ihn zu einem Handschlag aufforderte, und Isak blickte etwas verwirrt zu ihm auf. Der schwache Schatten eines Lächelns huschte über seine Lippen, während er mit seinem besten Freund und dann auch mit Erik einschlug. „Alter“, zischte Marvin, der seine Hand weiterhin verweigerte. „Was zur Hölle war das, Isak? Weißt du eigentlich, wie wir uns auf diese Party gefreut haben?“

„Ich… sorry, ich weiß“, setzte er hilflos an und starrte auf seine Hände, die sich ineinander verknotet hatten. Er brauchte dringend eine gute Ausrede, um sich aus der Scheiße wieder rauszuziehen. „Tut mir leid… Ist nur… Ich hatte Stress zuhause mit meiner Mutter und…“ Er brach ab und hob die Schultern nach oben, ohne von seinen Händen aufzusehen.

Trotzdem spürte er Jonas‘ Blick auf sich lasten und sogar Marvin hielt inne und runzelte etwas die Stirn. „Wie Stress mit deiner Mutter?“, hakte er ziemlich verdattert nach. „Aber du wohnst doch gar nicht mehr zuhause?!“ „Moment – was ist mit deiner Mutter?“, wollte Erik wissen und Isak wand sich unter den Fragen seiner Freunde. Toll… super Ausrede, die er sich da ausgedacht hatte. Natürlich erwarteten die anderen jetzt, dass er sagte, was mit seiner Mutter war.

Aber das konnte er nicht. Nicht nur, weil er selbst keine Ahnung hatte, wie es seiner Mutter im Moment wirklich ging, sondern vor allem, weil er nach Freitag bestimmt nicht den Fehler, sich jemandem zu öffnen, erneut begehen würde. Auf gar keinen Fall – auch nicht gegenüber Marvin und Erik, die er schon sechs Jahre kannte. Sie wusste rein gar nichts Tiefpersönliches über ihn – zumindest nichts _Echtes_ – und er würde einen Teufel tun, das zu ändern. Dann sollten sie ihn doch hassen dafür, dass er keine Entschuldigung hatte, dass er sie am Freitagabend hatte hängen lassen…

„Ist doch jetzt auch egal“, sagte Jonas plötzlich und Isaks Kopf schnellte nach oben, so dass er seinen besten Freund ansehen konnte. „Ist passiert… Das war sicherlich sowieso nicht die Party des Jahres, die wir da verpasst haben!“

Isak hörte sich erleichtert ausatmen und ein dankbares, kleines Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen, das er Jonas schenkte, der es erwiderte. „Okay… okay, also gut, Alter“, gab Marvin sich geschlagen. „Wenn du uns eine neue Party mit den Mädels organisierst, ist die Sache gegessen!“

„Ja… klar, okay…“, nuschelte Isak und ein weiterer kleiner Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, als er mit Erik und Marvin einschlug und diese sich verabschiedeten. Dann stand er allein mit Jonas auf der Treppe vor dem Schulgebäude und er wusste genau, was jetzt kommen würde. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht mal eine halbe Minute, bis Jonas ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn fragte, ob mit seiner Mutter alles okay sei. „Wird schon wieder… Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich lieber nicht drüber reden, Jonas.“

Sein bester Freund nickte verständnisvoll und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter, um mit ihm die Stufen nach oben zu gehen. „Das ist okay, Issy, ehrlich…, wenn du nicht reden willst, ist das okay. Aber ich bin immer da, wenn du reden willst – das weißt du, ja? Dass du immer und über alles mit mir reden kannst?!“

Schluckend nickte Isak. „Klar.“

*

 

_Mittwoch, 5. Oktober 2016 // 02:38 Uhr_

Würde er Schafe zum Einschlafen zählen, wäre Isak mittlerweile vermutlich schon bei über einer Million angekommen. Stattdessen starrte er nur seine Zimmerdecke an und dachte an Freitag.

An Finn.

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und fischte nach seinem Handy, um sich abzulenken. Statt Ablenkung sah er jedoch, dass seine Mutter ihm vor gut einer halben Stunde noch eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Einen Moment lang kaute er sich auf der Unterlippe herum, bevor er doch den Chatverlauf öffnete. 

Nur noch aufgewühlter schmiss er das Handy weg und griff sich stattdessen seinen Laptop, der neben dem Bett auf dem Boden stand. Er klappte ihn auf, öffnete seinen Browser und gab _Gay Test_ in seine Suchmaschine ein. Zeit, die Zweifel ein für alle Mal aus dem Weg zu räumen!

Durch die ersten Fragen klickte er sich recht schnell durch, aber bei Frage fünf musste er innehalten. Weil er genau wusste, was er eigentlich antworten müsste, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, und weil er genauso gut wusste, was er antworten sollte, um das gewünschte Ergebnis zu erhalten. _Have you ever found yourself staring at someone of the same sex you find cute or good-looking?_ Isak schluckte und dachte erneut an Freitag zurück. Zunächst klickte er auf _no_ , aber dann überlegte er es sich anders. _Sort of, but I try not to_.

Die neunte Frage brachte ihn erneut ins Schleudern. _Do you have a crush on anyone?_ Die Antwort stach in seinem Herzen, so dass er hastig verneinte und zur nächsten Frage klickte. Nach 20 Fragen war er endlich durch und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er auf das Ergebnis klickte.

_You’re 21% gay._

Was zum Teufel sollte das denn überhaupt bedeuten? Wie war man denn bitte 21% schwul? Mit dem Ergebnis konnte er genau gar nichts anfangen, aber die Fragen hatten ihn doch ziemlich aufgewühlt. Genervt klickte Isak den Tab weg und öffnete erneut Google. _How to pretend to be completely straight if you are 21% gay._ Schon beim Tippen fand er das ziemlich bescheuert, aber was soll’s? Etwas musste er ja machen.

Schlussendlich fand er einen Link zu einem Forum, in dem eine ähnliche Frage gestellt wurde. Und was er nach mehreren Beiträgen herausgefunden hatte, war ungefähr: Sei ein homophobes Arschloch gegenüber allen oder mach auf jeder Party mit einer anderen Frau rum.

Beides empfand er nicht wirklich als gute Idee… Aber vielleicht könnte er, wenn er sich bei ihr entschuldigte, mit Emma rummachen? Einmal würde doch vielleicht schon reichen, um den Eindruck für eine Weile aufrechtzuerhalten? Vielleicht sogar sich selbst gegenüber. 

*

 

 _09:23 Uhr_  

Entschlossen ging Isak auf Emma zu, die er, zum Glück ohne ihre Freundin, vor den Schließfächern entdeckt hatte. Bemüht lässig lehnte er sich an den äußersten Spind und setzte sein bestes schuldiges Gesicht auf. „Emma…“ Nur durch ein kurzes Innehalten in ihrer Bewegung gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass sie ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. „Okay, ich weiß, ich hab Scheiße gebaut am Freitag. Und es tut mir so leid, ich schwöre… Ich weiß, dass du allen Grund hast, auf mich sauer zu sein, immerhin waren wir verabredet und ich hab irgendeine dumme Ausrede erfunden, anstatt dir einfach zu sagen, dass… Dass ich nicht konnte, weil es zuhause Probleme gab. Ich rede nicht wirklich gern darüber und erfinde lieber dumme Ausreden, damit niemand mitkriegt, wie upgefuckt meine Familie ist… Aber… ja, okay, wenn du sauer sein willst, dann sei sauer. Aber vielleicht verzeihst du mir ja irgendwann und wir machen was zusammen?“ Jetzt sah Emma doch auf und es bildete sich fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. „Wenn das erst in 10 Jahren ist, ist auch okay… Aber ich hoff wirklich, dass du mir noch mal vergeben kannst.“

„Idiot“, murmelte Emma mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen und rollte etwas die Augen. „Vielleicht hab ich dir ja bis nächsten Freitag vergeben und wir gehen zusammen auf die Party von der AG…“ Damit schloss sie ihr Schließfach, grinste noch mal und ließ ihn stehen.

Scheiße… die Party hatte er schon fast vergessen – oder verdrängt. Würde Finn auch kommen – mit Stella?! Oh fuck, daran hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht! Das würde er vermutlich nicht ertragen, schon gar nicht in seinem zuhause…

„Verena!“, rief er, als er diese am anderen Ende des Flurs entdeckte, und lief hastig zu ihr hinüber. Er fühlte sich fast atemlos, als er vor ihr zum Stehen kam. „Hi, shit… Uhm, die Party nächsten Freitag… Wir können die doch nicht bei uns halten, Veri. Sorry, aber Lina ist absolut dagegen und ich mein… Das ist nun mal eine WG, da muss man die Wünsche seiner Mitbewohner eben respektieren und… tut mir leid, okay? Ich hoffe, du findest jemanden, der die Party bei sich haben kann.“

„Vergiss es, Isak! Ich hab schon alle eingeladen… Außerdem ist Emilio mehr als begeistert von der Idee und meinte, er kümmert sich schon um die Deko und alles“, erwiderte Verena und tippte ihm fest gegen die Brust. „Die Party findet statt, bei euch, basta! Dann musst du Lina halt überzeugen! Die Frau ist so depressiv, die will sowieso nichts… Vielleicht solltest du daran mal arbeiten, anstatt sie einfach in ihrem Zimmer versauern zu lassen, Isak!“

*

 

_Donnerstag, 6. Oktober 2016 // 13:21 Uhr_

Nachdem sie ihr Mittagessen regelrecht verschlungen hatten, saßen Isak und seine Freunde auf einer der Sitzgelegenheiten im Schulhof. Erik, Marvin und Jonas diskutierten über irgendwelche Mädels und welche am heißesten war, doch Isak nahm es kaum wahr. In Wahrheit war er mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Wo genau wusste er jedoch selbst nicht – überall und nirgendwo, vermutlich.

„Hi“, ertönte auf einmal eine tiefe Stimme, die ihn sofort aus seinen Gedanken riss, seinen Blick nach oben schnellen und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den hochgewachsenen Typen richten ließ. Finn stand vor ihnen, grinste Isak an und nickte seinen Freunden leicht zu, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt, als wäre Freitag nie passiert. Und dann besaß er auch noch die Frechheit, dabei so unfassbar gut auszusehen!

Fuck, fuck, fuck… Isak hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren sollte, sein Gehirn hatte sich mal wieder komplett verabschiedet. Eigentlich wäre er gern sauer auf Finn und würde ihm das auch gerne zeigen, aber erstens – er konnte gar nicht wirklich sauer sein, wenn Finn so vor ihm stand und zweitens würde das vor seinen Freunden ziemlich komisch wirken und sie vermutlich dazu veranlassen, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Also bemühte er sich, Finn so neutral, wie es ihm momentan möglich war, anzusehen. Auch wenn er wenig Hoffnung hegte, dass ihm das tatsächlich in irgendeiner Art und Weise gelang.

Finn hielt ihm einen Hoodie entgegen. „Den hast du am Freitag vergessen“, sagte er dabei leise und Isak wünschte sich, dass sich der Boden unter ihm sofort auftun würde. Shit, Mann, das konnte doch nicht… Warum hatte er seinen Hoodie bei Finn vergessen? Warum musste der ihn ausgerechnet jetzt, vor seinen Freunden, zurückgeben? Und warum musste er auch noch so explizit erwähnen, dass er ihn am Freitag vergessen hatte? „Das ist doch deiner, oder?“, fügte Finn, der seinen Blick offenbar nicht wirklich deuten konnte, an.

„Naja… Eigentlich ist das meiner“, mischte sich Jonas ein und nahm Finn den Pullover ab. Alle drei von Isaks Freunden starrten neugierig bis verwirrt zu Finn nach oben, bis es auf einmal bei Erik Klick zu machen schien. „Wo vergessen?“, wollte er skeptisch wissen.

Isak lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter und ihm blieb fast die Luft weg… Jetzt würden seine Lügen also doch noch auffliegen und er würde erklären müssen, warum zum Teufel er den Freitag lieber bei diesem Typen verbracht hatte, als mit ein paar heißen Mädels zu feiern. Doch Finn schien seine Panik zu spüren und schaltete rechtzeitig: „In der Mensa…“ Erleichtert sank Isak etwas in sich zusammen, während Finn leicht die Augenbrauen hob und davon ging.

„Huh? Wer war der Typ?“ Jonas hatte seinen Hoodie im Rucksack verstaut und musterte seinen besten Freund fragend.

Isak schluckte. „Him?“, murmelte er und räusperte sich, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass seine Stimme seine Panik verriet – seine Stimme und die Tatsache, dass er schon wieder ins Englische rutschte. Wegen Finn. Er musste irgendwie von seinem komischen Verhalten ablenken, dafür sorgen, dass die anderen nicht auf die Idee kamen, doch noch Fragen zu stellen, die ihn in Bedrängnis brachten. „Just some faggot from Verena’s AG.“

Okay, fuck… erst, als er Jonas‘ Blick sah, realisierte er, dass er gesagt hatte, was er gesagt hatte. Aber jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr zurücknehmen – und was machte es auch schon für einen Unterschied?

„Alter, Is… Du bist wirklich der letzte, von dem ich sowas erwartet hätte!“

*

_16:42 Uhr_

„Isak???“

Es war mehr ein Versehen gewesen, als er den Anruf entgegengenommen hatte, aber jetzt konnte Isak auch nicht einfach wieder auflegen, also nahm er das Handy ans Ohr und seufzte. „Ja, was gibt’s, Dad?“ Er hoffte wirklich, dass man durch die Leitung hören konnte, wie wenig Lust er hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Fucking finally“, erwiderte sein Vater jedoch nur und klang… Isak konnte es nicht einordnen, wie er klang. Er stand auf und ging angespannt in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Vater weitersprach. „I’ve sent you like a thousand messages in the past days and I even tried calling you on the house line earlier… Did you even read any of my messages, Isak?”

Natürlich hatte er das nicht – er war sauer auf seinen Vater und genau das wollte er ihm damit zeigen, das hatte der doch sicherlich auch kapiert. „Nein, Dad, hab ich nicht. Was Wichtiges?“, sagte er leicht hin.

Doch was sein Vater ihm dann sagte, ließ den klitzekleinen Rest, der von seiner kleinen Welt noch übrig war, endgültig in sich zusammenfallen: „Yes, it’s damn fucking important, Isak. It’s your mother, okay? I had to bring her to a psych ward, you see, because she tried to kill herself!”

Bevor Isak realisierte, wie oder warum, fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder und sein Mund war weit geöffnet, ohne dass er jedoch einen Ton hervorbrachte. Seine Mutter hatte was? „Dad, shit… what…“, setzte er an, doch er brachte keine Frage zustande; er wusste nicht, was er sagen, denken, fühlen sollte. Er spürte nicht mal die Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen, oder merkte, dass er schon beinah hysterisch nach Luft schnappte. Alles war verschwommen, alles drehte sich und Isak sank weiter in sich zusammen.

Fuck, war das seine Schuld? Er hätte seine Mutter nicht allein lassen dürfen… Er hätte sie niemals allein lassen dürfen, er hatte doch gesehen, wie es ihr ging, wie viel schlimmer es geworden war, nachdem sein Dad ausgezogen war. Und er hatte sie trotzdem allein gelassen, hatte sie nicht besucht, angerufen und noch nicht mal auf ihre Nachrichten geantwortet. Es war seine verdammte Schuld!


	15. Change My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, dear one and only reader, I hope you are ready for this universe to give you one of the most iconic moments... Enjoy. <3

 The end of the night  
We should say goodbye  
But we carry on  
While everyone's gone  
  
Never felt like this before  
Are we friends or are we more?  
As I'm walking towards the door  
I'm not sure  
**One Direction – Change My Mind**

 

_Freitag, 14. Oktober 2016 // 19:43 Uhr_

Nachdem er die Nachricht an seinen Dad, dass er es am Wochenende nicht für einen Besuch in die Klinik schaffen würde, abgeschickt hatte, fühlte Isak sich noch schlechter als zuvor. Schnell öffnete er sich noch ein weiteres Bier und setzte die Flasche an, bevor ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen erneut überrollen konnte. Er musste diese Party irgendwie überstehen!

Als er das Bier geleert hatte und sich gerade das nächste aufmachte, ließ Emma sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen und lächelte ihn breit an. Shit, er war noch nicht angetrunken genug dafür!

„Hey“, sagte er aber und versuchte, ihr Grinsen zu erwidern. Keine Ahnung, ob es ihm wirklich gelang, aber Emma reichte es auf jeden Fall. Sie strahlte und rutschte ein Stück näher an ihn heran. „Deine Freundin gar nicht hier?“

„Hmmm? Ach so, Katha meinst du… Nein, nein, die konnte heute nicht. Irgend so eine Familienfeier, weißt du? Aber ist ja auch nicht so schlimm, oder? Ich hab ja gesagt, wenn ich dir bis heute verzeihe, können wir zusammen herkommen. Jetzt ist die Party natürlich bei dir und du warst schon hier, aber… Wir können ja zusammen hier sein, oder?“

Jesus Christ… Wie sollte er diesen Abend denn überstehen? „Ja, ja… das sind wir doch, oder?“, sagte er mit einem Seufzen, das er sich nicht so ganz verkneifen konnte. „Also hast du mir verziehen, ja? Versteh ich das richtig?“

„Dir kann man ja kaum lange böse sein, Isak…“ Verlegen grinste sie und nahm dann einen Schluck von ihrem Glas mit irgendeinem, verdammt süß und pappig aussehenden, Alkoholmischgetränk darin. Währenddessen glitt ihr Blick durch den Raum, bevor sie wieder zu Isak sah. „Aber es sind noch gar nicht alle da… und die Musik ist auch echt lahm.“

„So?“ Isaks Blick wanderte ebenfalls durch den Raum, obwohl er genau wusste, dass _er_ noch nicht da war. Vielleicht würde er ja auch gar nicht auftauchen… in der Schule hatte er ihn jedenfalls nicht gesehen. Das war zwar nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich, aber trotzdem… vielleicht war er ja krank, oder so? „Was hörst du denn für Musik?“

Einen Moment schien Emma über die Antwort nachzudenken, dann hob sie jedoch die Schultern. „Pop und R’n’B. Beyoncé, Justin Timberlake, Rihanna…“

Isak konnte nichts dafür, seine Augen rollten sich von allein und er trank hastig noch einen Schluck Bier, um seine Reaktion zu vertuschen. Aber scheinbar war er nicht schnell genug, denn Emma seufzte: „Was? So schlimm, oder was? Was hörst du denn, hm? Mal sehen, ob du besser bist!“

„Mhm… Meine Lieblingsband ist momentan SDP.“ Es war ihm rausgerutscht, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte – und letztendlich stimmte es ja auch. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er die Alben des Duos rauf und runter gehört. Er konnte fast jeden Song mitsingen und war wirklich begeistert. „Kennst du die?“

Sein Gegenüber legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. „SDP?“, wiederholte sie langsam. „Hmm… Nein, keine Ahnung.“

Isak nickte leicht – das hätte ihn auch wirklich gewundert!

*

 

_20:29 Uhr_

Ehrlich gesagt hatte Isak nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Finn noch auftauchen würde und hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er einen furchtbaren Abend mit Emma verbringen würde müssen. Aber dann stand er plötzlich im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer, mit Stella im Arm.

Isak nippte an seinem Bier, während er Finn beobachtete, der Verena und Sana begrüßte und dann auch seine Freundin vorstellte. Emma neben ihm quatschte einfach weiter und bemerkte gar nicht, dass er abgelenkt war.

Plötzlich sah Finn auf und sah direkt in Isaks Richtung. Etwas Undeutbares lag in seinen Augen, als er Isaks Blick erwiderte. Es fühlte sich fast an wie eine Herausforderung – aber wozu, Isak hatte keinen blassen Schimmer. Er wusste nur, dass er unter diesem Blick sterben würde, wenn er nicht gleich etwas dagegen unternahm. Also trank er seine Bierflasche auf Ex leer, stellte sie weg und beugte sich dann zu Emma, die immer noch laberte, hinüber, um seine Lippen auf ihre zu pressen.

Es fühlte sich alles andere als gut oder gar schön an und er wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Händen, aber Emma erwiderte den Kuss so heftig, dass er sich kaum hätte lösen können. Außerdem war das doch genau das, was er vorgehabt hatte.

Der Kuss dauerte jedoch kürzer, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte, denn plötzlich ließ sich jemand – und Isak hatte das Gefühl, zu wissen, wer es war, bevor er überhaupt die Augen öffnen konnte - mit solch einer Wucht auf dem Sofa nieder, dass Emma zurückzuckte. Breit grinste Finn sie an: „Ich wusste doch, dass diese _Wir lernen uns alle ein bisschen kennen_ Party eigentlich nur eine Ausrede ist, damit Leute miteinander rumknutschen können!“

„Fiiiiinn“, rief Emma und umarmte den älteren Jungen enthusiastisch, während Isak seinen Blick abwandte und auf eine der leeren Bierflaschen auf dem Tisch starrte, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Auch, als er Finns Hand an seiner Schulter spürte und dieser ein „coole Wohnung“ an ihn richtete, schaute er nur für einen kurzen Moment zu ihm auf und nickte.

Emma dagegen nickte begeistert und griff sich ihr Glas wieder, um einen Schluck zu trinken, während sie Finn zustimmte. „Ja, oder? Und sein Mitbewohner“ – sie zeigte auf Emilio, der sich zur Musik bewegte – „Emilio, der ist so genial. Er ist schwul und so witzig. Ich liebe Schwule, die sind wirklich immer so witzig und mit denen hat man immer Spaß! Oder?“

Oh Gott, Isak war kurz davor, sich hier und jetzt ein Loch zu graben, nur um das hier nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Doch als Finn anfing zu sprechen, schnellte auf einmal sein Kopf nach oben. „Glaubst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen ein oberflächliches und dummes Vorurteil ist?“, fragte er Emma. Er sprach zu Emma, doch als er bemerkte, dass er mit seinem Kommentar Isaks Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hatte, erwiderte er seinen Blick, während Emma nachfragte, wie er das denn meinte. „Naja… Das ist so, als würdest du sagen, alle Muslime seien Terroristen.“

„Was? Wieso das? Ich würde niemals behaupten, dass alle Muslime Terroristen sind! Witzig zu sein, ist doch etwas wirklich Positives, aber dass alle Muslime Terrorist sind, ist ein mega negatives Vorurteil.“

Isak schluckte, während er Finn musterte, der so aussah, als würde er sich am liebsten die Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen. Gleichzeitig Isaks Blick aber so ernst erwiderte, als würde er ihm etwas sehr Wichtiges mitteilen wollen. „Es geht ja auch nicht darum, ob du positive oder negative Eigenschaften nennst, sondern darum, dass du generalisierst und alle Schwulen über einen Kamm scherst. Ich persönlich kenn auch Schwule, die überhaupt nicht witzig sind und mit denen man keinen Spaß haben kann.“

„Okay, mir reicht’s!“ Abrupt stand Emma auf und stellte ihr Glas weg. Dann hielt sie Isak die Hand entgegen und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Lass uns tanzen!“ Noch einmal sah er zu Finn, aber dann ließ er sich von Emma auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche ziehen.

*

 

_22:03 Uhr_

Isak fühlte sich auch nach einer guten dreiviertel Stunde auf der provisorischen Tanzfläche noch immer wie ein Idiot mit zwei linken Füßen, der nicht glauben konnte, dass er mit Emma zu Musik von Zara Larsson tanzte.

Doch als sein Blick durch das leicht abgedunkelte Wohnzimmer über die anderen tanzenden Leute glitt und schlussendlich auf Finn landete, der sich mit seiner Freundin im Takt der Musik bewegte, schien das alles nicht mehr wichtig. Nein, es schien sogar fast nicht mehr zu existieren – er sah nur noch Finn. Finn, der jetzt Stella küsste. Und was für ein Kuss das war! Isak hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich die Welt um ihn herum auf den Kopf stellen und er griff nach Emma, um sie nun seinerseits zu küssen, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte.

Langsam schloss er die Augen, als Emma seinen Kuss erwiderte, und seine Gedanken spielten sofort verrückt. Er stellte sich vor, dass es Finns Hüfte war, auf der er jetzt seine Hände platzierte; Finns Lippen, die sich willig unter seiner Zunge teilten.

Erneut öffnete Isak die Augen und schielte mit einem Auge an Emma vorbei, während sie sich weiter küssten. Sofort fand sein Blick Finn und Stella, die sich immer noch zur Musik bewegten, während sie sich küssten. Sie standen jetzt so, dass er nur Stellas Hinterkopf sehen konnte, während er Finns Gesicht voll im Blick hatte und sah, wie sein Mund sich gegen Stellas bewegte.

_No, I-I-I-I can't be responsible if I-I-I-I get you in trouble now. See, you're-'re-'re-'re too irresistible. Yeah, that's for sure._

Und dann öffnete Finn ebenfalls die Augen.

_No, I-I-I-I can't be responsible, responsible. It ain't my fault (no, no, no, no…), it ain't my fault (no, no, no, no…), it ain't my fault._

Isak stockte der Atem, als sich ihre Blicke über die anderen Leute hinweg trafen, ohne dass einer von ihnen den Kuss löste. Finns Blick war intensiv, eindringlich und unmissverständlich. Er ging Isak nicht nur direkt ins Herz, sondern er spürte vor allem deutlich, wie es in seiner Jeans auf einmal enger wurde. So verdammt, verdammt eng.

Emma küsste jetzt seinen Mundwinkel und dann seinen Hals, so dass er beide Augen auf Finn richten konnte, der seinen Blick noch immer erwiderte. Im Wohnzimmer war es bestimmt zehn Grad zu warm, so heiß wie Isak war. Dann schob sich jemand in sein Blickfeld und der Bann war von einer auf die andere Sekunde gebrochen. Isak konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihm ein kehliges, verzweifeltes Seufzen entkam, bevor er die Augen schloss und Emma wieder zu einem richtigen Kuss zu sich nach oben zog.

*

 

_22:37 Uhr_

Während der Rest der Gruppe sich gerade mit Taxis auf den Weg Richtung Altstadt machte, war Isak zurückgeblieben, hatte gesagt, er würde gleich mit dem Rad nachkommen. Aber das hatte er nicht wirklich vor – er war so froh, dass er endlich seine Ruhe hatte. Er würde morgen einfach sagen, dass er wohl doch schon ein Bier zu viel gehabt hatte und auf einmal so müde geworden war, dass er lieber direkt ins Bett gegangen war.

Stattdessen machte er sich daran, im Wohnzimmer die Gläser, Becher, Flaschen und Dosen zusammenzusammeln und in die Küche zu bringen. Wenn er jetzt aufräumte, blieb es ihm morgen erspart. Außerdem würde die Wohnung dann vielleicht nicht ganz so sehr nach abgestandenem Alkohol stinken.

Nachdem er alles eingesammelt hatte, stellte er die Dosen und Flaschen, die noch einen Rest Flüssigkeit enthielten, neben das Waschbecken auf die Arbeitsfläche, um sie nach und nach auskippen zu können. Er war gerade dabei, die letzten Dosen zu entleeren, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte und herumwirbelte. Vor ihm stand Finn, der noch irgendwo zwei leere Bierflaschen gefunden hatte und diese jetzt zu den anderen stellte, während er Isak anlächelte. „Bist du nicht mit den anderen im Taxi gefahren?“, fragte der verwirrt und Finn schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Isaks Stimme klang kratzig und als er an die Ereignisse auf der Tanzfläche dachte, spürte er sein Herz erneut heftig in seiner Brust pumpen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was das bedeutet hatte.

„Hattest du einen schönen Abend… mit Emma?“, fragte Finn, beinahe beiläufig, während er den Inhalt der Flaschen ins Spülbecken kippte und dabei näher an Isak herantrat. „Sah jedenfalls so aus, als würdet ihr euch gut verstehen…“

Leise seufzte Isak. „Keine Ahnung… Und du und Stella? Seid ihr schon lange zusammen?“

„Hmmm…“, machte Finn und schien zu überlegen, dann nickte er. Er lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile zurück, drehte den Kopf aber zu Isak. „Ja, seit mittlerweile vier Jahren. Etwas mehr sogar… viereinhalb, etwa.“

Viereinhalb Jahre! Isak schluckte etwas und fuhr sich durch die Locken, während er überlegte, was er sagen konnte. „Okay… cool, ja. Sie scheint wirklich nett zu sein… Stella…“

Isak tat es Finn jetzt gleich und lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile zurück. Seine Arme verschränkte er vor seiner Brust, weil er nicht wusste, wohin sonst mit seinen Händen. Finn hatte sich mit seinen lässig auf der Arbeitsfläche hinter sich abgestützt, während er ihn von der Seite musterte. Isak hatte das Gefühl, die Spannung in der Küche fast greifen zu können, auch wenn er es immer noch nicht wirklich verstand. Was war das für Finn? Ein verdammtes Spiel, weil es ihm nach viereinhalb Jahren Beziehung zu langweilig wurde mit Stella?!

Am liebsten würde er den anderen einfach fragen, aber das traute er sich nicht, das würde ihn Mut kosten, den er beim besten Willen nicht aufbringen konnte. Also schwieg er und starrte auf seine Fußspitzen – genauer gesagt auf das kleine Loch in seinem linken Socken an seinem kleinen Zeh.

„Isak…“ Finns Stimme war leise und trotzdem hatte Isak das Gefühl, dass sie in der ganzen Küche widerhallte. „Erzähl mir was, was sonst keiner von dir weiß…“

Überrascht hob er den Blick und starrte Finn ungläubig an. Das war doch jetzt nicht wirklich… ‚Warum?‘, würde er ihn am liebsten anfahren. ‚Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich mich dir gegenüber jemals wieder öffnen würde, nachdem du mich so verarscht hast?‘ Aber er schwieg und wandte den Blick wieder auf das Loch in seinem Socken.

„Okay… dann ich zuerst“, fuhr Finn fort, als Isak noch immer nichts sagte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit Stella und mir noch… ob es noch einen Sinn hat. Es ist nicht mehr wie früher, weißt du? Wir leben uns immer mehr auseinander und…“ Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und zog etwas die Schultern nach oben.

Isak schwieg und starrte noch intensiver auf seine Socken, während seine Finger sich fest in den Stoff seines T-Shirts krallten und er versuchte, die Bedeutung von Finns Worten in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Sie in Verbindung zu bringen, mit ihrem Freitagnachmittag, mit Finns Verhalten seitdem, mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen und dem, was hier gerade passierte. Es gelang ihm nicht, er fühlte sich wie lahmgelegt, nicht mehr funktionsfähig.

Dann waren da plötzlich Finns Füße in seinem Blickfeld. Bunte Socken viel zu nahe an Dunkelgrauen. Isak atmete heftig aus und hob seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück, so dass er nun auch die zu den Füßen gehörenden langen Beine im Blick hatte, die ebenfalls viel zu nah waren. Im nächsten Moment spürte er Finns Hände auf seinen, die seine verkrampften Finger aus dem Stoff seines T-Shirts lösten.

Obwohl er sich noch immer nicht traute, seinen Blick zu heben, spürte Isak, wie Finn sein Gewicht verlagerte, um noch näher an Isak heranzutreten. Dabei neigte er langsam seinen Kopf nach unten.

Als er mit Isak auf Augenhöhe war, hob dieser den Blick und schaute Finn mit halb geöffneten Augen an. Das Gesicht des anderen war so nahe, dass er jede Pore auf seiner Haut und die trockenen Stellen auf seinen Lippen sehen konnte. Er könnte vermutlich sogar die langen, dichten Wimpern einzeln zählen, wenn die blauen Augen ihn nicht so gefangen nehmen würden.

Ihm war heiß und er hatte das Gefühl, jeden einzelnen Nerv in seinem Körper zu spüren. Bis in die Fußspitzen, die fast gegen die von Finn stießen. Dann spürte er Finns Nase an seiner Wange und er hielt den Atem an.

Es war so still in der Küche, man hätte vermutlich sogar eine Stecknadel fallen gehört. Umso lauter hallte das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür im Raum wieder. Sie zuckten beide zusammen, fuhren auseinander und schauten sich eine Sekunde lang an, bevor sie aufsahen. Lina stand mit einer Tasse in der Hand in der Tür und musterte sie verwirrt. „Oh…“, machte sie nach einem Moment der Stille. „Ich wusste nicht, dass noch jemand da ist. Ich dachte, es sind endlich alle weg und ich kann mir einen Tee machen…“

Isak stotterte nutzlose Wortfragmente vor sich hin, während Lina an ihnen vorbeiging, um den Wasserkocher mit Wasser zu füllen. Sein Gehirn war vollkommen leer und offensichtlich nicht funktionsfähig, während sein Körper noch immer unter Strom stand.

Finn räusperte sich und fand seine Sprache wieder, als Lina den Wasserkocher angestellt hatte: „Ich sollte dann auch mal nach Hause.“

Wie von allein folgte Isaks Körper Finn in den Flur, wo dieser in seine Schuhe schlüpfte und seine Jeansjacke von einem der Haken zog. Dann wandte er sich zu Isak um, der nun seinen Blick erneut schüchtern auf den Boden gerichtet hielt, bevor er Finn die Tür öffnete. Sie wechselten kein Wort und Isak war dankbar dafür, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt einen halbwegs anständigen Satz zusammenbringen würde.

Auf einmal griff Finn nach seinem Handgelenk und er zog Isaks Arm in seine Richtung. Isak blieb erneut der Atem weg. Würde Finn ihn doch noch küssen? Die Härchen auf seinem Arm standen zu Berge und die Anspannung ließ ihn fast platzen. Dann fing jedoch etwas an, auf seinem Unterarm zu kitzeln und sein Blick wanderte verwirrt dorthin. Finn hatte plötzlich irgendwo einen Stift hergezaubert und schrieb eine Nummernfolge auf seinen Arm. „Bis Montag dann“, murmelte Finn mit einem Lächeln, nachdem er den Stift wieder in seine Jackentasche gesteckt und Isaks Handgelenk losgelassen hatte.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich sein nutzloses Gehirn an etwas, das Finn ihn gefragt hatte, und stürzte sich mit einem Satz darauf. „I want to be a writer“, flüsterte Isak in das Treppenhaus. Dann schloss er die Tür und ging wie in Trance in sein Zimmer.


	16. Immer Nur Da

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii... sorry, was on holiday. Here we go again.

Nimm dir viel mehr von mir  
Alles was du von mir willst ist zu wenig  
Alles was ich will ist ewig  
Alles was du für mich bist ist 'n Käfig  
Doch ausbrechen geht nicht  
Haben wir uns beide für dich schon erledigt?<  
Du weißt ja ich fleh' nicht  
Aber bitte erklär's mir, denn anders versteh' ich's nicht  
Sparflammen gehen gerne aus, gerne aus  
Ich will nicht verbrennen. an dir verbrennen, mit dir verbrennen  
Sparflammen gehen gerne aus  
**Fynn Kliemann – Immer Nur Da**

 

 

_Montag, 17. Oktober 2016 // 15:23 Uhr_

 

Zum bestimmt fünften Mal heute öffnete Isak den Chatverlauf mit Finn und starrte auf die Nachrichten vom Wochenende. Er hatte ihn heute nicht in der Schule gesehen – und auch wenn das nicht ungewöhnlich war für fucking Finn Becker-Niemann, juckte es Isak doch in den Fingern, ihm zu schreiben.

Doch bevor er sich überhaupt dafür oder dagegen entscheiden konnte, entdeckte er Jonas, der Sachen aus seinem Schließfach holte, dabei aber immer wieder zu Isak herüberschielte. „Hey“, murmelte Isak und steckte sein Handy in die Hosentasche, bevor er zu seinem besten Freund hinüberging und sich an den Spind neben Jonas‘ lehnte. „Was geht?“

Jonas musterte ihn lange, intensiv und mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck, während er über seine Antwort nachzudenken schien. Irgendwann wurde es Isak zu viel, er musste den Blick senken und starrte stattdessen angespannt auf seine weißen Sneakers. Er wusste nicht, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Hatte Lina mit Jonas gesprochen, ihm erzählt, was sie am Freitag gesehen hatte, was fast zwischen Finn und ihm passiert war? Nein, nein, das konnte es nicht sein… Lina hatte sich überhaupt nichts anmerken lassen das Wochenende über. Und so in sich selbst versunken, wie sie war, hatte sie es vielleicht gar nicht wirklich registriert, in was sie da hineingelaufen war.

Kurz bevor das Gefühl, dass er gleich platzen würde, Isak übermannte, sprach Jonas doch noch: „Ich hab versucht, dich anzurufen am Wochenende…“ Shit, ja, das hatte er. Aber Isak war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, über Finn und den Freitag nachzudenken, um zurückzurufen. War etwas passiert oder hatte er nur eine Verabredung vergessen? „Ich hab John getroffen.“

Isak, der sich gerade bei Jonas hatte entschuldigen wollen dafür, dass er sich nicht zurückgemeldet hatte, gefror das Blut in den Adern und er starrte seinen besten Freund an. Er hatte seinen Dad getroffen? Shit, shit, shit… Das konnte eigentlich nur eins bedeuten.

„Scheiße, Issy, warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, bekam er dann auch schon zu hören, was er befürchtet hatte. Isak spürte, wie er etwas in sich zusammensackte, und er starrte noch intensiver auf die Spitze seiner Schuhe. Versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, um nicht noch weiter in sich einzubrechen und mitten im Schulgebäude in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du über alles mit mir reden kannst, Isak. Bitte, mach das auch, okay? Ich bin für dich da!“

Und obwohl Isak wusste, dass es stimmte, wusste er gleichzeitig auch, dass er es nicht konnte. Was sollte er denn reden? Dass er seine Mutter komplett im Stich gelassen hatte und schuld war, dass es überhaupt erst dazu gekommen war? Dass er das alles hätte verhindern können, wenn er nicht so egoistisch gewesen wäre?

Er nickte also nur leicht in Jonas‘ Richtung und biss sich fest in die Unterlippe, um wieder Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu bekommen, sich aus seiner Schockstarre zu schütteln. „Ich weiß, Jonas“, brachte er hervor und war sich nicht sicher, inwieweit er sich die Brüchigkeit in seiner Stimme nur einbildete oder inwiefern sie wirklich vorhanden war. „Aber ich weiß gerade selbst noch gar nicht, wie ich… Ich brauch einfach Zeit, okay? Und jetzt muss ich… Ich bin mit Sana verabredet wegen Chemie und ich bin eh schon zu spät und…“

Bevor Jonas irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, hatte Isak sich hastig an ihm vorbeigeschoben und marschierte davon. Zwar hörte er deutlich, dass Jonas ihm hinterherrief, aber er ignorierte es und ging störrisch weiter. Er war nicht bereit dafür, mit irgendjemanden darüber zu sprechen. Es war schon schwierig genug, seine eigenen Schuldgefühle zu ertragen – Isak würde es nicht überstehen, auch noch Vorwürfe von Außenstehenden zu bekommen.

*

 

_16:47 Uhr_

Nachdem er eine gute Stunde mit Sana an der Recherche für ihr Referat gesessen hatte, lehnte Isak sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und griff nach seinem Handy, um eine Pause einzulegen.

Immerhin hatte ihn die ganze Arbeit von dem Gespräch mit Jonas abgelenkt. Doch als er jetzt eine Benachrichtigung auf seinem Handy sah, kamen die Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder hoch. Seine Mutter hatte ihm geschrieben. Er wusste nicht mal, dass sie überhaupt ihr Handy benutzen durfte – irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass das nicht gestattet sein würde in so einer Klinik…

 

Zweimal las er die beiden Nachrichten und blieb immer wieder an den gleichen Wörtern hängen. _Ein sündenfreies Leben_. Es erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark, weil er genau wusste, dass das, was am Freitagabend fast passiert wäre, alles andere als _sündenfrei_ war. Zumindest in der Welt, in der seine Mutter lebte.

Oder Sana.

Ruckartig schaute er auf und starrte sein Gegenüber nachdenklich an. Sein Blick war scheinbar so intensiv, dass Sana irgendwann aufsah und seinen Blick skeptisch erwiderte. „Was??“, brummte sie, als er nichts sagte. „Hab ich was im Gesicht, oder so? Hab ich meinen Lippenstift verschmiert?“

„Nein, nein…“, murmelte Isak und fuhr sich durch die Locken. Wie sollte er das denn jetzt ansprechen, ohne wie ein ignorantes Arschloch zu klingen? War das überhaupt möglich? „Aber… Ich hab eine Frage an dich…“ Sana runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf etwas schief, bevor sie ihm bedeutete, zu fragen. „Du bist doch gläubig, ja?“

„Mhm… ja, offensichtlich?!“, gab Sana mit gezückten Augenbrauen zurück. „Ich hoffe, dass das nicht deine Frage war, Isak. Das hättest du dir nämlich wirklich sparen können. Du bist schließlich nicht blind!“

Isak seufzte leise, während er den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte fast vergessen, wie Sana manchmal sein konnte. „Nein, das war nicht… Ich hab nur… Ich versteh‘s ehrlich gesagt halt nur einfach nicht, wie du religiös sein und an den ganzen Mist glauben kannst, Sana. Du bist doch… naja, nicht doof und auch nicht so engstirnig, dass du…“ Okay, shit, jetzt klang er wirklich wie ein ignoranter Depp, oder?!

„Okay, stopp“, unterbrach Sana ihn, bevor er sich noch weiter in die Scheiße reden konnte. „Hast du ein Problem mit meiner Religion?“

„Nein… Oh mein Gott, nein, so war das nicht gemeint, Sana.“ Das hatte er jetzt davon, dass er sich nicht vorher ein paar Worte zurechtgelegt hatte. Er hatte sich als Schwachkopf geoutet. Aber jetzt musste er das ganze auch irgendwie zu Ende bringen, möglichst ohne noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. „Ich hab nichts gegen deine Religion – nicht gegen den Islam im Speziellen zumindest. Eher generell eine allgemeine Ablehnung gegen alle Religionen und das, wofür sie stehen und welche Werte sie vertreten… Ich versteh nicht, wie man an einen Gott glauben kann und warum man sich von Bibel, Koran oder was auch immer vorschreiben lassen will, wie man sein Leben zu leben hat. Oder dass Homosexuelle krank sind oder… keine Ahnung, Schweinefleisch schlecht ist und was weiß ich!“

„Okay, Isak… Woran glaubst du?“

Verwirrt ob der Frage musste Isak erst mal einen Moment nachdenken, bevor er antworten konnte: „An nichts… Also, an keinen Gott oder sonst was, der uns erschaffen hat und deswegen meint, darüber bestimmen zu können, wie wir unser Leben zu leben haben. Die Welt ist durch den Urknall entstanden und jetzt sind wir hier, auf uns allein gestellt, und keiner weiß so genau, was wir überhaupt hier tun – oder wozu.“

„Sehr gut, also glaubst du an Wissenschaft, den Urknall und die Evolutionstheorie nach Darwin.“ Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, aber Isak nickte trotzdem leicht, als Sana nicht direkt weitersprach. „Gut… Dann erklär mir doch bitte mal, was Homosexualität in der natürlichen Selektion für eine Rolle spielt. Nach Darwin müssten Homosexuelle schon längst ausgestorben sein. Sie sind vollkommen nutzlos, da sie sich nicht reproduzieren können, und müssten deshalb, laut der Theorie, an die du glaubst, schon vor mehreren Millionen von Jahren ausgestorben sein. Außer natürlich, Homosexualität ist nicht genetisch veranlagt, sondern eine Entscheidung. Oder eine Krankheit… Was denkst du darüber, Isak?“

Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund starrte er sie an und brauchte einen ganzen Moment, bis er seine Worte wiederfand: „What… How the fuck should I know? Ich… Keine Ahnung, ey! Ich denk doch nicht den ganzen Tag über solche Fragen nach… Das war ja auch nur ein Beispiel, was…“ Hilflos brach er ab und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er in seinem Stuhl zusammensank.

„Schön… Da du und die Wissenschaft also auch nicht auf alles eine Antwort habt, solltest du vielleicht einfach in manchen Dingen deine Klappe halten und andere Leute an das glauben lassen, woran sie wollen. Es gibt nämlich einfach zu viele Dinge auf dieser Welt, die niemand von uns wirklich erklären kann und jeder Mensch geht damit eben anders um… Es ist nicht okay, andere Menschen dafür zu verurteilen, wie sie versuchen, mit solchen Dingen umzugehen, Isak“, erwiderte Sana mit einem kühlen Lächeln. „Und jetzt lass uns weitermachen!“

Aber Isak konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren, da ihm Sanas Worte ziemlich nahe gingen und er versuchte, zu verstehen, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Seine Frage hatte Sana jedenfalls nicht wirklich beantwortet. Stattdessen hatte sie nur noch mehr Zweifel in ihm aufgeworfen. Eine Krankheit? Nein, nein… das konnte es nicht sein. Aber eine Entscheidung? Das würde bedeuten, er könnte sich gegen diese Gefühle und Gedanken entscheiden, wehren, die in ihm hochkochten, sobald er Finn sah, und er hatte beim besten Willen keinen blassen Schimmer, wie das möglich sein sollte! Diese Gefühle waren wie eine verdammte Naturgewalt, die jedes Mal völlig unvorbereitet über ihn hereinbrach.

*

 

_18:04 Uhr_

Finn sah von seinem Zeichenblock auf, als sein Handy eine Nachricht vermeldete und als er den Namen las, legte er auch den Stift weg. _Ich hab dich heute nicht gesehen. Alles okay bei dir?_

Wie immer war seine erste Aktion, als er den Chat mit Isak öffnete, auf das Profilfoto zu klicken, das er doch sowieso schon in- und auswendig kannte, so oft, wie er es schon angestarrt hatte in den letzten Tagen. Es schien ein etwas älteres Bild zu sein, denn – auch wenn das Foto so abgeschnitten war, dass man nicht besonders viel von seinen Haaren sah – seine Haare waren wesentlich kürzer, heller und so gestylt, dass man die sonst so widerspenstigen Locken nur erahnen konnte. Außerdem trug er einen grauen Strickpullover, den er sich über das halbe Gesicht zog. Finn konnte nicht anders, als breit zu grinsen.

Erst, als er seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, tippte Finn sich zurück zur Nachricht, die Isak gesendet hatte, und er schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, denn die Wahrheit war keine Option.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er Panik bekommen hatte nach Freitagabend. Er hatte sich so sicher gefühlt, als er mit Isak in der Küche gestanden hatte. Und er hatte sich endlich – _endlich_ – mal wieder, wie er selbst gefühlt. So, als hätte er endlich wieder seine Grenzen neuabgesteckt, seinen Boden unter den Füßen gefunden und sich wieder neuorientiert, so dass er sich nun wieder frei in der Welt bewegen, wieder atmen konnte.

Wieder Finn sein konnte.

Diese Gedanken hatten ihn am Freitag das erste Mal seit langem ohne Sorgen einschlafen lassen. Aber als er am Samstagmorgen mit einer Nachricht von Stella aufgewacht war, waren die ganzen guten Gefühle so schnell verschwunden, dass er beinahe den Eindruck gehabt hatte, sich seine neu errungene Sicherheit nur einzubilden.

Und er wusste, dass es nicht gut war, wenn er sich Dinge einbildete.

Also war er zu altbekannten Mustern zurückgekehrt, zu seinem sicheren Hafen, seinem Fels in der Brandung geflüchtet. Kurz: er hatte das Wochenende mit Stella verbracht. Auch wenn es sich nicht mehr gut anfühlte, so war es wenigstens sicher und vertraut. Isak war das Gegenteil: neu, unsicher, verwirrend – aufregend, schön, interessant und spannend. Aber so verdammt gefährlich, wenn man wie Finn seine eigenen Gefühle und Gedanken kaum ordnen, geschweige denn ihnen vertrauen konnte.

Lange bevor heute Morgen sein Wecker geklingelt hatte, war er schon wach gelegen und hatte sich überlegt, wie er seine Mutter davon überzeugen konnte, dass er zuhause bleiben musste, ohne dass sie denken würde, dass es _damit_ zu tun hatte. Schlussendlich hatte er eine Migräne vorgetäuscht und war sich recht sicher, dass es funktioniert hatte.

Er hatte einfach nicht gewusst, wie er Isak gegenübertreten sollte – was er sagen, tun sollte. Was wenn er das alles doch fehlinterpretiert hatte? Wenn Isak ihn überhaupt nicht hatte küssen wollen? Wenn er in seinem Eifer einfach so forsch gewesen war, dass er ihm kaum eine Wahl gelassen hatte?

Was, wenn er genauso reagiert hätte wie Mikael??

Gott, wahrscheinlich war es gut gewesen, dass Lina sie unterbrochen hatte, bevor er einmal mehr alles ruiniert hätte. Er war immerhin ziemlich gut darin, Dinge zu ruinieren.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Finn daran, dass er Isak antworten sollte und er wischte über sein Display, um sein Handy zu entsperren. Einen Moment überlegte er, bevor er eine Halbwahrheit als Entschuldigung gab, die er nicht weiter würde erläutern müssen: _Ja, alles gut. Hab mich heute Morgen nicht so gut gefühlt, aber geht wieder. Morgen bin ich wieder da!_

Zwar wusste er noch nicht, wie er sich bis morgen soweit im Griff haben sollte, dass er Isak normal gegenübertreten konnte, aber… zur Not konnte er ihm immer noch aus dem Weg gehen. Finn war ziemlich gut darin, von einem Klassenzimmer zum nächsten zu huschen, ohne von irgendjemandem bemerkt zu werden. Gut, ehrlich gesagt beachtete ihn auch nicht wirklich jemand, während Isak jetzt speziell nach ihm Ausschau halten würde, aber er würde es zur Not trotzdem hinkriegen.

Isaks erste Antwort war schnell, danach sah Finn ihn immer wieder schreiben, abbrechen und offline gehen, wieder schreiben… Es dauerte fast 15 Minuten, bis er eine weitere Nachricht bekam und er fragte sich, warum. Scheinbar war Isak genauso unsicher, was er schreiben sollte. Aber vermutlich nicht aus demselben Grund wie er, oder?

Immerhin wollte er nach der Schule abhängen. _Abhängen_. Finn spielte mit dem Wort auf seiner Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte er sich wirklich alles nur eingebildet, verdammt? Er wollte nicht mit Isak _abhängen_ , er wollte ihn gegen die nächste Wand pressen und besinnungslos küssen!

Jedenfalls würde er es nicht schaffen, morgen mit Isak _abzuhängen_ … Er brauchte mehr Zeit, um sich zu distanzieren.


	17. Last Resort

No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
**Papa Roach – Last Resort**

 

 

_Donnerstag, 20. Oktober 2016 // 07:41 Uhr_

Das erste, was Isak sah, als er das Schulgebäude betrat, war Emma – und wenn er könnte, würde er am liebsten wieder rückwärts aus dem Gebäude stolpern. Er hatte sie seit Freitag nicht mehr gesehen, sondern nur ein paar belanglose Nachrichten per Facebook mit ihr ausgetauscht. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, hätte das auch durchaus so bleiben können.

Doch es war bereits zu spät – sie hatte ihn entdeckt und kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihn zu. Obwohl Isak damit gerechnet hatte, zuckte er zurück, als sie sich zu ihm beugte, so dass es am Ende zu einem ungelenken Kuss auf die Wange kam, anstatt dass Emma ihn richtig küssen konnte.

Nicht nur von Emma erhielt er dafür einen seltsamen Blick, sondern auch von Erik, der kurz nach ihm das Foyer betreten hatte und neben ihm stehen geblieben war, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Hi“, nuschelte Isak verlegen und machte sich, hoffentlich weniger auffällig, von Emma los, um Erik mit einem Handschlag zu begrüßen. Dann sah er wieder zu Emma und versuchte sich dabei an einem Lächeln. „Alles klar?“ Es war so verdammt schwierig, sich dazu zu bringen, mit ihr zu reden und nicht einfach zu gehen und nach Finn zu sehen, den er gestern und vorgestern nur ganz kurz auf dem Flur im Vorbeilaufen zwischen zwei Stunden gesehen hatte.

„Ja, bei dir?“, erwiderte Emma, noch immer mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann sprach sie doch weiter: „Du hast gar nicht geantwortet, ob wir jetzt am Wochenende was machen…“

Shit, ja, ihm war keine gute Ausrede eingefallen, um ihr vorzumachen, dass er wirklich gerne würde, aber leider keine Zeit hatte. Jetzt musste er sich aus dem Stehgreif etwas überlegen und das konnte doch eigentlich nur schief gehen… Aber okay, Familie. Familie war immer eine gute Ausrede! „Äh, ja… Ich kann leider nicht am Wochenende“, murmelte er und hoffte, dass er einigermaßen traurig darüber klang, keine Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können. „Ich hab meinem Vater versprochen, das Wochenende mit ihm und seiner Freundin zu verbringen…“

Emma schien es zu kaufen, doch nachdem sie sich mit einem erneuten Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedet hatte, hörte er Erik neben sich ein ungläubiges Geräusch von sich geben. „Alter – was ist mit der Frau? Hat sie Mundgeruch? Kann sie nicht küssen?“

„Huh?“ Verwirrt drehte Isak sich zu seinem Kumpel um und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Was meinst du?“

Erik schlug ihm gegen die Schulter und rollte mit den Augen. „Dicker, die liegt dir zu Füßen und du lässt sie knallhart abblitzen. Was ist los mit dir? Wochenende mit deinem Vater… als ob… Du hast nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, seit er ausgezogen ist, Isak. Also, irgendwas stimmt nicht. Warum willst du sie nicht treffen?“

Oh Gott, hoffentlich war er nicht wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Obwohl, was juckte es ihn, was Emma dachte? Wenn sie ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, dass es nur eine miese Ausrede war, wäre er sie vielleicht wenigstens los, ohne es direkt ansprechen zu müssen? Er hatte nämlich überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie er das machen sollte… Denn das einzige, was er ihr sagen könnte, war, dass er nichts von ihr wollte, kein Interesse an ihr hatte. Ohne weitere Erklärungen. Und er fühlte sich schon bei dem Gedanken irgendwie wie ein Arschloch. Außerdem hatte er Angst, dass sie es ihm an der Nasenspitze würde ablesen können, was der wahre Grund dafür war. Auch wenn das absurd war!

„Isak?“ Er schüttelte sich aus seinen Gedanken, als er sich an Erik erinnerte, der ihn beinahe besorgt musterte. „Ja, nein… keine Ahnung. Ich kann einfach nicht mit ihr, Mann“, log er sich, mit einem Schulterzucken, hastig zurecht. „Ehrlich. Fünf Minuten mit ihr und ich werd bekloppt. Da kann sie noch so heiß sein…“

Bevor Erik etwas erwidern konnte, unterbrach Isak ihn hastig, indem er brummte, dass er zu spät zu Englisch kommen würde, wenn er sich nicht beeilte. Und damit ließ er seinen Kumpel einfach stehen.

*

 

_15:57 Uhr_

Isaks Blick glitt erneut über den massiven Altbau, vor dem er nun schon seit gut zehn Minuten stand, ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter von der Stelle rühren zu können. Das riesige Gebäude schüchterte ihn, zusätzlich zu all den Emotionen, die sowieso in ihm wallten, noch mehr ein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es jemals bis zu der gläsernen Schiebetür schaffen sollte, geschweige denn in den zweiten Stock nach oben, wo sich die Station seiner Mutter befand.

Überrollt von seiner Hilflosigkeit stolperte er ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er sich schlussendlich auf eine Parkbank sinken lassen konnte. Isak spürte, wie sein Atem schneller und schneller wurde, während sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte. Er versuchte dem entgegen zu wirken, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie.

Seine Mutter wartete auf ihn, er hatte den Termin extra mit der Oberärztin und ihrer behandelnden Psychiaterin abgesprochen und alles… Aber das setzte ihn nur noch mehr unter Druck. Diese Erwartungen, diese Hoffnung in ihn. Er wollte seine Mutter doch nicht enttäuschen, aber wie konnte er ihr unter die Augen treten?! Nicht nur war er schuld, dass sie hier war… nein, er hatte fast einen anderen Jungen geküsst, hatte Gefühle für ihn, die er nicht greifen konnte, die aber in den Augen seiner Mutter sicherlich nicht _sündenfrei_ waren.

Er war eine Enttäuschung.

Isak sah seine Knöchel weiß hervortreten, so fest krallte er seine Hände in eine der Holzlatten der Bank. Seinen Atem hatte er kaum noch unter Kontrolle und der Rest seines Körpers zitterte heftig. Oh fuck, er musste hier weg, bevor ihn noch jemand so sah.

Ruckartig hievte er sich von der Bank nach oben und wankte etwas auf seinen zitternden Beinen, bevor er sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass er es schaffte, mit eiligen Schritten aus dem Klinikpark zurück auf die Straße zu hasten. Alles um ihn herum erschien ihm verschwommen und das war sicherlich nicht der beste Zustand, um direkt an einer Hauptverkehrsstraße entlang zu laufen, aber er konnte überhaupt nicht denken – schon gar nicht an so was!

*

 

_17:08 Uhr_

Kaum hatte er die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen, ließ Isak sich daran herab auf den Boden rutschen. Er schälte sich den Rucksack von den Schultern und streckte die Beine von sich, während er noch immer gegen seinen Körper um die Kontrolle über seine Atmung kämpfte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er zur Wohnung gekommen war, aber es fühlte sich fast so an, als wäre er die ganzen vier Kilometer gelaufen.

„Isak?“ Emilio kam aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur. „Da bist du ja endlich… wo warst du denn? Emily ist-“ Mitten im Satz brach Emilio ab und schaute auf das Häufchen Elend hinab, das sein Mitbewohner war, der ihm nicht mal wirklich zugehört hatte. „Um Himmels Willen, Süßer, was ist denn mit dir los? Ist was passiert?“

Bevor Emilio sich neben ihn knien und ein großes Aufheben um seinen Zustand machen konnte, hatte Isak sich aufgerappelt. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Alles gut, Milio. Ich bin einfach nur kaputt. War ein langer Tag… Ich bin in meinem Zimmer.“

„Du hast Besuch“, rief ihm Emilio den Flur hinterher und Isak kam stolpernd vor seiner Zimmertür zum Stehen. Besuch? Bevor er sich sagen konnte, dass das aberwitzig war, fing sein Herz erneut an, zu rasen und er krallte seine Hand fest in den Türgriff, bevor er ihn langsam nach unten drückte, um die Tür zu seinem Zimmer vorsichtig zu öffnen.

Es war Emily, die von seinem Bett aufsprang, kaum dass er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, und ihn angrinste. „Isak, da bist du ja!“ Die irrationale Enttäuschung ließ ihn fast erneut auf den Boden sacken, doch er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und Emilys Lächeln zu erwidern, während er seinen Rucksack fallen ließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Hey“, nuschelte er. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Alles okay bei dir? Du bist komplett durchgeschwitzt, Isak“, erwiderte Emily, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. „Willst du vielleicht erst mal duschen gehen? Ich warte eh schon über ne Stunde hier, da kann ich auch noch…“ Isak zog eine Grimasse, bevor er sie harsch unterbrach: „Nein. Sag mir einfach, was los ist und fertig!“

Unsicher machte Emily einen Schritt zurück, doch Isak konnte sie nicht wirklich beachten. Er zog sich den durchgeschwitzten Hoodie über den Kopf und warf ihn in eine Ecke, bevor er sich auch das T-Shirt abstreifte und sich damit etwas Schweiß vom Körper wischte, bevor er es gegen ein halbwegs frisches tauschte, das er neben seinem Bett fand. Dann sah er wieder zu Emily auf und sah sie doch nicht wirklich. Er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, allein sein. „Emily, entweder du sagst jetzt, was Sache ist oder du lässt mich in Ruhe.“

„Alter, was ist denn los mit dir, Is?“ Ungläubig schüttelte Emily den Kopf. Auch ihre Stimme wurde jetzt lauter. „Hör mal bitte auf, dich wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen, ja? Ich wollte nach dir sehen… Wir haben nicht mehr wirklich geredet, seit mit Jonas und mir Schluss ist und dann noch… die Party am Anfang des Schuljahrs und ich… Ich dachte, vielleicht sollten wir mal darüber reden, was…“

‚Das ist nicht die verdammte Zeit dafür!‘, hätte er sie am liebsten angeschrien, nur um sie anschließend rauszuschmeißen. Aber er riss sich zusammen, so gut er gerade noch konnte. „Ja, lass uns darüber reden, wie du auf die verdammte Idee kommst, dass ich Jonas küssen will!“

„Hm, ja… Naja… erinnerst du dich noch, dass du mir am letzten Schultag abends auf der Neckarwiese kurz dein Handy geliehen hast?“ Isak runzelte etwas die Stirn, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, worauf sie hinauswollte, nickte aber. „Ja, mhm… also, es ist so… ich hab nicht geschnüffelt oder so, Isak. Ich bin wirklich nur aus Versehen auf deinen Browser gekommen! Das war absolut keine Absicht…“ Bevor Isak ein vollkommen verwirrtes ‚hä?‘ einwerfen konnte, machte ihm der nächste Satz klar, worauf Emily hinauswollte: „Du hattest noch Tabs offen und…“

Oh fuck, oh fuck… Das war nicht wirklich… Shit, was sollte er denn jetzt…? Daraus konnte er sich mit Sicherheit nicht wieder rauswinden, oder? Außer – „Was meinst du? Was für Tabs?“, fragte er und versuchte, dabei so unwissend und verwirrt zu klingen wie möglich.

„Isak…“, seufzte Emily, als sie sich neben ihn aufs Bett setzte. „Das ist… Du musst jetzt nicht so tun, als hättest du keine Ahnung, wovon ich spreche. Es ist – das ist doch okay, dass du… wirklich. Für Jonas wäre das auch-“ Isak unterbrach sie, um zu wiederholen: „Was für Tabs, Emily? Wovon redest du?“ Leicht verwirrt hob Emily die Augenbrauen und sah zu ihm hinüber. „Naja, das… da waren… Pornoseiten offen, Isak. Schwulenpornos.“

Obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass sie das sagen würde, war es trotzdem wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Isak musste zweimal schlucken, bevor er überhaupt sprechen konnte. „Schwulenpornos? Jetzt im Ernst, Emily? Wahrscheinlich war Emilio mal wieder an meinem Handy, weil er seins nicht finden konnte oder sein Akku leer war, oder was weiß ich… Warum sollte ich mir sowas anschauen?“

„Weil du schwul bist. Scheiße, ich hab das alles falsch interpretiert damals. Du bist nicht in mich verliebt, sondern in Jonas. Deswegen hast du das gemacht“, erklärte Emily und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

Harsch schob Isak ihre Hand weg und stand auf, um in seinem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er gleich explodieren – oder viel mehr implodieren, in sich zusammenbrechen. Also musste er, bevor das passierte, Emily dringend loswerden. „Are you serious right now, really, Emily?“, fragte er mit gepresster, flattriger Stimme. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht mehr konzentrieren, das war alles zu viel auf einmal! „I’m not… Fucking shit… Ich bin nicht in Jonas verliebt und war ich auch nie, Emily. Ich bin nämlich nicht schwul, okay? Also hör bitte auf damit, so was zu behaupten! Ich hoffe, du hast niemandem davon erzählt?! Ich bin nicht… _so_ , okay? Ja, ich war in dich verschossen und es tut mir leid, dass ich deswegen deine Beziehung mit Jonas kaputt gemacht habe. Das war wirklich ziemlich beschissen von mir, aber ich wusste in dem Moment einfach nicht, was ich sonst… wie ich sonst mit diesen Gefühlen hätte umgehen sollen. Ich konnte ja nicht mal mit Jonas darüber reden und… Aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Wenn du deswegen noch sauer auf mich bist, dann ist das okay. Ich kann das verstehen, Emily. Aber hör auf, jetzt solche Sachen zu behaupten! Ich bin mit Emma zusammen!“

Er hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass ihm der letzte Satz rausgerutscht war, um seiner Ansprache Nachdruck zu verleihen. Aber vielleicht war das gar nicht die dümmste Idee? Wenn er so tat, als wäre er mit Emma zusammen, dann musste Emily ihm ja glauben.

„Mit Emma zusammen?“, hakte Emily verwirrt nach und schob sich nun ebenfalls von seiner Bettkante. „Welche Emma denn? Isak, was erzählst du denn da? Du hast doch keine Freundin, das hätte ich doch…“

„Doch, Mann! Emma aus der Elften, okay? Sie ist auch in der AG und es ist halt noch nicht so lange und deswegen weiß es auch noch niemand.“ Genervt legte er seine Hände an Emilys Schultern und schob sie zu seiner Zimmertür. „Und jetzt würd ich ehrlich gesagt doch gerne duschen gehen… Wir sehen uns morgen in der Schule, Emi. Bis dann!“ Damit schob er sie aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter ihr zu.

Um nicht zu schreien, schob er sich seine Faust in den Mund und biss sich auf die Knöchel, während er sich erneut auf den Boden sinken ließ. Den Kopf ließ er gegen die Tür zurücksinken, bis er dumpf gegen das Holz stieß.

Einige Sekunden verharrte er in dieser Position und kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, wie er konnte, bis er trotz allem heiße Tränen über seine Wangen laufen spürte und wütend aufsprang. Hastig zog er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche und schrieb eine Nachricht an Emma, um sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Dann griff er sich das erstbeste, was er zwischen die Finger kriegen konnte und warf es wütend gegen die Wand. Dann ein Buch und ein zweites, sein Notizbuch und schlussendlich trat er auch noch so heftig gegen seinen Rucksack, dass dieser ebenfalls durch den Raum flog.

Als Emilio in sein Zimmer gestürzt kam, hockte er wieder auf dem Boden, hatte die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen und das Gesicht an seinen Knien vergraben. „Lass mich, bitte, einfach in Ruhe“, flüsterte er brüchig, ohne aufzusehen.

Emilio zögerte einen Moment, zog sich dann aber wieder zurück. „Wenn du reden willst, komm rüber“, sagte er leise, bevor er die Zimmertür wieder schloss.

Isak wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagesessen hatte, bis ihn sein Handy auf einmal aus seiner Starre riss. In der Annahme, dass es eine Antwort von Emma war, wollte er es ignorieren und endlich duschen gehen. Doch, als er aufgestanden war und gerade zu seinem Schrank hinübergehen wollte, fiel ihm auf, dass das gar nicht der Ton vom Messenger gewesen war. Nachdenklich fischte er sein Handy vom Boden, wo er es hingeworfen hatte, nachdem er Emma geschrieben hatte, und blickte darauf.

Sein Herz machte einen Satz nach vorne und hastig öffnete er WhatsApp, um zu sehen, was Finn geschrieben hatte. Finn. Als hätte er geahnt, dass er gerade der einzige war, von dem Isak etwas hören wollte. _Sag mal, wer ist eigentlich dein Lieblingsautor?_

Verwirrt lächelte Isak. Wie auch immer er jetzt auf diese Frage kam – Isak war so froh, dass er sich gemeldet, dass er ihn von sich aus angeschrieben hatte.


	18. Hands Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry... Uni is a pain in the ass right now... But here we go again! <3

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
To break or bury or wear as jewelry,  
Which ever you prefer

**Dashboard Confessional – Hands Down**

 

_Freitag, 21._ _Oktober 2016 // 11:13 Uhr_

Als Finn Isak am Getränkeautomaten entdeckte, hielt er, mit etwas Abstand, inne und beobachtete ihn, wie er genervt gegen den Automaten schlug, der wohl sein Getränk nicht rausrücken wollte. Zunächst war er amüsiert darüber, als er jedoch Isaks Körpersprache und seinen Gesichtsausdruck genauer analysierte und feststellte, dass er nicht einfach nur von der Fehlfunktion des Automaten angepisst war, gefror Finn das Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Er ging ein, zwei Schritte näher, um Isak genauer zu betrachten. Er sah furchtbar aus – die Augen leicht geschwollen und dunkle Ringe darunter. Die Locken vollkommen wirr, jedoch nicht auf diese niedliche Art und Weise wie sonst, sondern eher so, als hätte er den halben Vormittag damit verbracht, sich die Haare in purer Frustration zu raufen. Sein Blick war finster und seine Stirn lag in Falten, die Finn am liebsten mit seinen Fingern geglättet hätte. Während er ihm dabei ins Ohr flüstern wollte, dass schon alles gut werden würde, dass, was auch immer ihn so wütend machte, vorbeigehen würde.

Stattdessen schluckte er die Gefühle hinunter, setzte ein Lächeln auf und ging zu Isak hinüber, um sich lässig an die Seite des Automaten zu lehnen. „Hi“, grüßte er und Isak fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „Trinkst du die Cola etwa schon ohne mich?“

Von nahem traten seine Augenringe noch deutlicher hervor und Finn fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt los war, dass Isak so in die Schule kam. „Hi“, erwiderte der Jüngere leise, beinahe unsicher, bevor er verwirrt auf den Getränkeautomaten starrte. „Ja – ich… Sorry, ich schaff das heute Mittag nicht zur AG…“

Oh… Es kostete Finn alles, was er hatte, seine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleiten und sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nachdem er sich endlich wieder beruhigt gehabt hatte und sich nun sicher war, dass er sich Isak gegenüber normal würde verhalten können – falls er sich das zwischen ihnen denn wirklich nur eingebildet haben sollte – hatte er sich wirklich auf die AG, und vor allem auf ihr Treffen danach, gefreut.

Und jetzt wollte Isak nicht mehr kommen? Andererseits – so, wie er aussah, hatte er vermutlich einen guten Grund dafür. Vielleicht war etwas passiert – mit seinen Mitbewohnern, seinen Eltern (wo auch immer die waren)?

Bevor Finn weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, fiel ihm auf, dass er vielleicht etwas sagen sollte. Zufällig fiel sein Blick auf ein Plakat an der Wand gegenüber, das auf eine Halloween-Party verwies. „Stehst du auf Halloween?“

Als Isak ihn nun vollkommen verwirrt anstarrte, nickte Finn zu dem Plakat und unterdrückte den Drang, den anderen stattdessen einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und nicht mehr loszulassen, bis er wieder lächelte. „Oh“, machte Isak und fuhr sich dabei verlegen durch die zerzausten Locken. „Naja, nicht wirklich… obwohl ich das als halber Ami wahrscheinlich nicht mal denken sollte. Du?"

Irgendwie war Finn erleichtert. Auch wenn es ihm erstmal den Einstieg vermasselt hatte, war er wirklich froh, dass Isak kein Halloween-Fan war. Er konnte diese Art von Feiern nicht ausstehen – genauso wie Fasching! Aber jetzt musste er sich etwas Neues einfallen lassen, wie er zu einer neuen Verabredung mit Isak kommen würde. „Ich auch nicht…. Aber vielleicht hast du ja Lust, stattdessen mit mir eine Anti-Halloween-Party zu feiern?“

Okay, wenn er jetzt könnte, würde Finn sich gerne selbst fest auf die Schultern klopfen! Das war verdammt geschmeidig und so, so lässig! Und er fühlte sich für einen Moment wieder ganz wie der alte Finn. Und der Gedanke ließ ihn übers ganze Gesicht grinsen.

„Eine Anti-Halloween-Party?“, wiederholte Isak. Begeistert nickte Finn und hoffte, dass sein Gegenüber zustimmen würde. „Ja, okay. Klingt gut!“

„Cool.“ Finn schob ihn etwas zur Seite und setzte einen gezielten Tritt gegen den Automaten. Während er sich zum Gehen umwandte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Isaks feststeckende Flasche sich aus ihrer Haltung löste und nach unten fiel, während dieser mit offenem Mund zuschaute.

*

 

_Samstag, 22. Oktober 2016 // 22:59 Uhr_

Isak war erleichtert, als er aus dem Kino trat und endlich wieder mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Emma bringen konnte. Zusätzlich stopfte er seine Hände in die Hosentaschen, als er mit ihr die kurze Strecke zum Bahnhof ging. Was für eine beschissene Idee dieses Date doch gewesen war!

„Hey, aber voll cool mit der Anti-Halloween-Party am nächsten Montag mit Finn und Stella”, erklärte Emma plötzlich, als sie nebeneinander im Zug saßen. Isaks Kopf schnappte nach oben und er starrte Emma ungläubig an. Hatte sie wirklich gerade gesagt, was er verstanden hatte? Woher wusste sie davon und warum ging sie davon aus, dass Stella und sie…? Fuck, hatte er das etwa schon wieder komplett missverstanden? Emma schien seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck falsch zu deuten und fuhr fort: „Die Party bei Finn? Also… was heißt Party, es sind ja nur wir vier, aber das wird auf jeden Fall trotzdem lustig! Ich hab dafür auch extra meine Party abgesagt, obwohl ich schon ein echt cooles Kostüm hatte…“

Ein gezwungenes, hoffentlich zustimmendes Geräusch entkam Isaks Kehle, bevor er abschaltete und überlegte, was er denn gedacht hatte, was Finn mit dieser Einladung bezwecken hatte wollen. Wie dumm von ihm, zu glauben, dass Finn mit ihm allein einen Abend hatte verbringen wollen. Warum sollte er das wollen? Er hatte eine Freundin!

Viel beängstigender war die Frage, warum ihn das so enttäuschte!

Isak schüttelte die Gedanken ab und war erleichtert, dass der nächste Halt schon seiner war und er Emma im Zug zurücklassen konnte. „Bis Montag in der Schule dann“, murmelte er ihr zu und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange, bevor er hastig ausstieg.

Kaum, dass er auf dem Bahnsteig stand, fummelte er sein Handy aus der Tasche seiner Jacke hervor – nur, um festzustellen, dass Finn seiner Frage schon zuvorgekommen war, während er mit Emma noch im Kino gesessen hatte:

Bestimmt! Isak rollte die Augen und steckte sein Handy wieder ein, bevor er sein Fahrrad vom Fahrradständer nahm und sich, mit schlechter Laune, auf den Heimweg machte.

Er hatte sich auf den Abend mit Finn gefreut. Ehrlich, er hatte es sich sogar schon ausgemalt, ein bisschen wie letztes Mal – SDP hören, vielleicht einen durchziehen und dabei einfach wieder stundenlang quatschen, ohne zu merken, wie die Zeit verging. Fuck, er hätte sogar wieder dieses ekelhafte Rührei gegessen, wenn er dafür noch mal so einen Abend mit Finn hätte verbringen können.

Stattdessen würde er jetzt Finn mit Stella sehen müssen und dabei auch noch Emma ertragen. Vielleicht könnte er noch absagen, so tun, als wäre er direkt mit Ferienbeginn krank geworden?

*

 

_Montag, 31. Oktober 2016 // 20:06 Uhr_

Das erste, was Isak auffiel, als er sich in Finns Zimmer vor dem Bett auf den Boden setzte, war das Buch auf seinem Nachttisch, welches das letzte Mal ganz sicher noch nicht dort gelegen hatte. Es waren immer Bücher, die Isak zuerst auffielen – vor allem, wenn es Bücher von seinem Lieblingsautor waren! Was machte das Buch da, seit wann lag es dort?

Warum lag es dort?

Bevor er sich daran hindern konnte, hatte er danach gegriffen und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Es war eine andere Ausgabe als seine, aber es war ebenfalls auf Englisch. _The Picture of Dorian Gray._ Das Lesezeichen steckte ungefähr in der Mitte des Buchs und Isak schlug die Seite auf, Kapitel 9. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Emma sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und ihn von der Seite musterte. „Did you buy this after I told you he’s my favorite?”, platzte es auf einmal aus ihm hervor, bevor er sich stoppen konnte, und er sah zu Finn auf, der gerade mit vier Bierflaschen ins Zimmer kam und jetzt leicht die Stirn runzelte.

Als er das Buch in Isaks Händen sah, zog Finn jedoch nur leicht eine Augenbrauen nach oben und grinste, während er die Flaschen verteilte. Es war Emma, die sprach: „Warum sprichst du auf einmal Englisch, Isak? Ich mein, ich weiß du bist teilweise Amerikaner, aber… Das machst du doch sonst nie?!“

„Äh… huh?“, machte Isak und presste das Buch gegen seine Brust, während er nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass seine Wangen sich rosa färbten. Musste ihr das auffallen, musste sie es dann auch noch aussprechen? „Nein, das ist… weil ich nur gerade auf Englisch gelesen hab. Keine Ahnung…“ Obwohl er nicht aufsah, konnte er Finns Grinsen beinahe spüren.

Isak legte das Buch schnell wieder zurück und griff sich stattdessen die Flasche, um einen großen Schluck zu trinken. Wie hatte er sich nur davon überzeugt, dass das hier vielleicht doch ganz gut werden könnte? Er hatte sich wirklich so weit gehabt, dass er gedacht hatte, dass das hier ein schöner Abend werden könnte. Dass es gut war, wenn er Zeit mit Finn und Stella verbrachte, weil sein Gehirn vielleicht endlich verarbeiten würde, dass die beiden zusammen waren, und es dann vielleicht endlich aufhören würde, jedes Mal zu Matsche zu werden, wenn Finn ihn nur anlächelte. Oder etwas sagte, was ihn irritierte. Oder eine – noch schlimmer beide – Augenbraue hob. Oder ihm zu nahe war.

Aber leider schien sein Konzept nicht aufzugehen. Ob es daran lag, dass Finn und Stella sich nicht wie ein typisches Pärchen verhielten – nicht wie Jonas und Emily es immer getan hatten - wusste er nicht, aber es war vermutlich definitiv ein Faktor in der ganzen Sache.

Emma dagegen war auf einem ganz anderen Level – sie wollte ein Pärchen sein und griff immer wieder nach Isaks Hand, sobald er es wagte, sie von der Flasche Bier zu nehmen. Außerdem hatte er schon mehr Wangenküsse bekommen als von seiner Tante in seinem ganzen Leben. Es war ihm unangenehm und er fühlte sich dabei die ganze Zeit von Finn beobachtete.

Die beiden Mädels schienen sich ziemlich gut zu unterhalten, aber Isak hörte nicht wirklich zu. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Finns Blicken eine Bedeutung zu entnehmen – zu verstehen, warum der andere ihn jedes Mal, wenn er aufsah, bereits anschaute, als würde er den ganzen Abend nichts anderes tun. Bei dem Gedanken lief es ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Seufzend griff Isak nach seiner Flasche und fing, um sich abzulenken, an, am Etikett herum zu pulen. Mit halbem Ohr hörte er nun doch dem Gespräch zwischen Emma und Stella zu, die scheinbar über die Schule sprachen. Stella berichtete zumindest gerade von ihrem Abistreich.

„Mega cool“, seufzte Emma, als Stella ihre Erzählung beendet hatte. „Ich hab zwar noch fast drei Jahre Zeit, aber ich hoffe, dass uns auch sowas Gutes einfällt. Ich freu mich schon so drauf!“ Stella runzelte etwas die Stirn und hakte nach, wie alt Emma sei. „Ich bin vor ein paar Wochen 16 geworden…“

„Oh, wow, echt? Das hätte ich niemals gedacht, dass wir vier Jahre auseinander sind…“ Isak sah von seiner Flasche auf und blendete Stellas Stimme aus. Während er über ihre Worte nachdachte, landete sein Blick auf Finn. Er hatte angenommen, dass Finn 18 Jahre war, aber jetzt, da Stella gesagt hatte, dass sie 20 war, fiel ihm auf, dass er ihn nie wirklich gefragt hatte, wie alt er überhaupt war.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er zwischen Stella und Finn hin und her. „Dann bist du zwei Jahre älter als Finn?“, klinkte er sich ein, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er wusste eindeutig nicht genug über den anderen.

Dabei wollte er alles wissen!

Stella schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nur ein paar Monate, ehrlich gesagt.“ Finn nickte zustimmend. „Mhm… Ich werd im Februar 20 Jahre“, sagte er dann noch und hob mit einem Grinsen die Schultern. „Hab die Abi-Prüfungen voll verkackt!“ Während Stella die Augen rollte, war Isak etwas überrumpelt. Finn wurde in ein paar Monaten 20, Finn hatte sein Abi letztes Schuljahr nicht geschafft und wiederholte jetzt das Jahr…. Andererseits ergab es auch irgendwie Sinn. Deswegen hatte er wahrscheinlich im letzten Schuljahr die Schule gewechselt. Vermutlich hätte Isak das auch so gemacht.

*

 

_21:14 Uhr_

„Wer möchte noch ein Bier?“, fragte Finn, nachdem er aufgestanden war und die leeren Flaschen eingesammelt hatte. Stella sah zu ihm und ihre Augenbrauen verschwanden fast in ihren Haaren, soweit zog sie sie nach oben. „Denkst du nicht, dass es reicht?“

Abrupt hielt Finn in seiner Bewegung inne und erwiderte Stellas Blick beinahe gereizt. „Und denkst du nicht, dass es nicht mal reicht und du aufhören könntest, mich zu bevormunden, Stella?“

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war es still im Raum und Finn bemerkte, wie sowohl Isak als auch Emma unwohl auf ihren Plätzen herumrutschten. Aber er war zu sehr darauf fixiert, Blitze in Stellas Richtung zu schicken. Sie wusste genau, wie sehr er es hasste, wenn sie ihm vorschreiben wollte, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte, als wäre er völlig unfähig, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und dann auch noch vor anderen Leuten – vor Isak! Nein, das hatte er diesmal nicht einfach so hinnehmen können und er würde seine Reaktion nicht zurücknehmen oder sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er so gereizt war. Es war sein gutes Recht!

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen, sie alle aus dieser unangenehmen Situation befreien konnte, sprang Stella auf und schob sich an ihm vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer. Emma sah kurz von Isak zu Finn zur Tür und zurück, bevor sie ebenfalls aufstand. „Ich geh mal…“, nuschelte sie und folgte dann Stella.

Genervt stellte Finn die Flaschen wieder ab und warf einen Blick zur Uhr, um zu schauen, ob es schon so spät war, dass es akzeptabel wäre, einfach alle rauszuschmeißen. So hatte er sich den Abend nicht vorgestellt! Aber als sein Blick auf den Zeigern seiner Wanduhr landete, hielt er inne.

_21:21 Uhr._

Scheiße, wenn das kein Zeichen war… Seine Augen wanderten von der Uhr zu Isak, der immer noch recht überrumpelt vor seinem Bett saß und die Situation zu verarbeiten schien. Finn lächelte und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen: „Komm, lass uns abhauen!“

„Was?“ Isak sah verwirrt zu ihm auf, griff aber schon – wie automatisch, als müsste er gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, als würde sein Körper von selbst auf Finn reagieren – nach seiner Hand. „Wohin?“

Finn lachte, bevor er Isak vom Boden zog. „Egal“, sagte er dann mit blitzenden Augen. „Hauptsache weg von hier!“ Einen Moment hielt er inne, in der Angst, dass Isak verneinen würde, aber dann grinste dieser ihn von unten herauf an und Finn ging das Herz auf.

Ohne Isaks Hand loszulassen, schlich er sich mit ihm die Treppen nach unten, wo sie im Eingangsbereich hastig in ihre Schuhe schlüpften. Finn griff sich noch seine Schlüssel und sie verschwanden aus dem Haus, die Haustür leise hinter sich schließend. Noch immer lag Isaks Hand in seiner und es fühlte sich so gut an, dass er nicht, wie geplant, sein Fahrrad holte, sondern einfach mit Finn losrannte.

*

 

_22:16 Uhr_

Isak hatte das Gefühl, als hätten sie den ganzen Weg gelacht und als hätten alle im Bus sie dumm angestarrt, aber es war ihm vollkommen egal.

Im ersten Moment war er geschockt gewesen, als Finn Stella vor Emma und ihm so angefahren hatte. Dann war er verwirrt gewesen, als Finn gesagt hatte, dass sie verschwinden sollten. Und dann, dann war er einfach nur froh gewesen, von dort wegzukommen. Dieser gestellten, unangenehmen Situation zu entfliehen, die sich wie eine Metapher für sein ganzes Leben angefühlt hatte.

Einfach davor wegzulaufen, lachend, wie jemand, der endlich frei war. Und genau so fühlte er sich auch.

Frei, so frei.

„Shit“, rief er, als er hinter Finn aus dem Bus sprang und feststellte, dass es regnete. Schnell rannte er unter das nächste Vordach und wartete auf Finn, der ihm langsamer und noch immer lachend folgte. „Was jetzt? Warum sind wir hier?“

Erneut erntete er ein Lachen: „Wenn du nicht so viel Schiss hättest, deine Frisur zu ruinieren, würde ich es dir ja zeigen…“

„Was? Unverschämtheit!“, rief Isak, bemüht, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er deutete auf die wirren Locken auf seinem Kopf. „Sieht das wirklich so aus, als würde ich mich um meine Frisur kümmern, Finn? Wirklich?“

„Ehrlich gesagt… ja. Wahrscheinlich legst du jede Locke morgens einzeln…“ Doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, hatte Isak ihn zurück in den Regen geschubst und sprang ihm dann mit einem Satz hinterher. „Zufrieden?“ Isak reckte seine Arme nach oben, während ihn der Regen durchnässte. „Zeigst du mir jetzt, wohin du wolltest?“

Finn musterte ihn mit einem Blick, der Isak durch Mark und Bein ging, dann lächelte er breit. „Okay… Komm mit…“, sagte er leise und schon wieder griff er sich Isaks Hand, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen.

Und Isak folgte ihm. Shit, er würde ihm vermutlich überallhin folgen, auch wenn er ihn nicht halb hinter sich herziehen würde. Doch sie gingen gar nicht besonders weit. Nur die Straße nach oben und um die Ecke, bis sie vor der Universitätsbibliothek zum Stehen kamen. „Oh“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen und sein Blick wanderte an der Fassade nach oben. Er liebte dieses imposante Jugendstilgebäude ziemlich. Aber das konnte Finn nicht wissen, also… was? „Hier wolltest du herkommen?“

„Ja, ich…“ Finn wischte sich die Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht klatschten, aus der Stirn und hob die Schultern. Er machte einen großen Schritt auf Isak zu und auf einmal war er so nah. So nah, dass Isak ihn mehr spürte, als dass er ihn sah. So nah, dass seine Nasenspitze fast gegen Finns Kinn stieß.

Schluckend blickte Isak zu ihm nach oben und suchte nach seinem Blick, um sich zu versichern, dass Finn sich ihrer Nähe ebenfalls bewusst war. Dass er es wollte, dass er sich bewusst war, dass er noch immer Isaks verdammt Hand hielt.

Was er in den blauen Augen sah, ließ ihn nicht nur den Regen vergessen, sondern auch all seine Bedenken. Er hatte sich rein gar nichts eingebildet in den letzten Wochen. Nein, vielleicht verstand er immer noch nicht, was das alles bedeutete und was mit Stella war, aber – es war egal.

Das einzige, was zählte, war dieser Blick, der ihm alles sagte, was er gerade wissen wollte. Wissen musste.

Sein Herz pochte wie wild unter seinem durchnässten Pullover und er hatte das Gefühl, zu zittern. Jedoch nicht wegen des Regens, sondern wegen Finn. Finn, der mit einem weiteren Schritt auch noch die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand, so dass ihre nassen Klamotten zusammen pappten.

Isak stockte der Atem, als Finns Hand sich auf seine Wange schob und der andere mit seinem Daumen kurz über seinen Wangenknochen fuhr. Dann hielt Isak es nicht mehr länger aus. Das Verlangen, Finn zu küssen, war so groß, dass er nichts mehr dagegen tun konnte. Mit einem Ruck hievte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schlang seine Arme um Finns Nacken, um sich Halt zu verschaffen. Er schloss die Augen und dann presste er seine Lippen auf Finns.

Er wusste nicht, wohin mit sich. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sich so anfühlen würde, dass er **_so viel_** fühlen würde. Die ganze verdammte Welt um sie herum schien still zu stehen, es gab nur noch Finn und ihn. Nur noch Finns Lippen auf seinen, Finns Hände auf seiner Wange, in seinem Nacken.

Und das Feuerwerk in seinem Bauch.

Isak wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis er sich atemlos von Finns Lippen löste. Lösen musste – wenn er eine Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte er niemals damit aufgehört, ihn zu küssen. Aber er musste Luft holen. Tatsächlich schnappte er schon fast nach Luft. Jedoch schien es Finn nicht wesentlich besser zu gehen, was ihn etwas erleichterte.

Kaum hatte sich sein Atem jedoch einigermaßen beruhigt, waren erneut Finns Lippen auf seinen und sein Körper presste sich gegen den des Größeren. Passte sich diesem perfekt an, als würde er genau dort hingehören.

Nichts, _nichts_ , hatte sich jemals so gut angefühlt.


	19. Kurz für immer bleiben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my lazy ass is finally on a semester break, so I'll try my best to continue this again and post regularly for my one reader (love you, thx. <333). I can't promise anything, but I'll try!

Lass uns kurz für immer bleiben  
Handy aus, nur wir beide  
Lass uns kurz für immer bleiben  
Nur wir zwei, auf alles scheißen  
Und sag‘ mal bilde ich mir das ein oder kennst du das auch  
Das Gefühl in meinem Bauch, ich hab Gänsehaut  
Für immer bleiben  
Nur wir zwei, auf alles scheißen

Nur wir beide  
Nur wir beide  
Das allein wird mir reichen  
Das würde mir reichen

**SPD – Kurz Für Immer Bleiben**

 

_Montag, 31. Oktober 2016 // 23:48 Uhr_

Isak hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie es in die WG geschafft hatten. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass sie auf einmal im Flur standen und sich Pfützen auf dem Boden um sie herum bildeten, während sie sich die Schuhe auszogen. Aber er konnte gar nicht nachdenken – er war, wortwörtlich, nicht dazu in der Lage, zu denken. Wenn er geglaubt hatte, dass Finn sein Gehirn bisher zu Brei gemacht hatte, dann hatte er es inzwischen komplett leergefegt.

In seinem Kopf war nur noch Finn. _Finn, Finn, Finn._ Und es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. Er fühlte sich so leicht, so frei, so glücklich, wie noch nie zuvor.

„Okay, just be quiet, yeah?”, flüsterte Isak, als er jetzt doch langsam wieder etwas zu sich kam. Als der Brei in seinem Kopf wieder zurück war. „Emilio is probably still out at some party or another, but Lina is most likely already sleeping…“ Lächelnd nickte Finn und legte sich den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, bevor er Isak zu dessen Zimmer folgte. Isak öffnete ihm die Tür, um ihn reinzulassen. „I’m just gonna grab my towel from the bathroom, so we can dry off.“

Doch nachdem er die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, musste Isak sich erstmal dagegen lehnen, um durchzuatmen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und merkte erst, wie breit er grinste, als seine Wangenknochen gegen die Innenflächen seiner Hände drückten.

Vermutlich sah er ziemlich bescheuert aus, aber es war ihm egal! „Oh boy, oh boy… fuck“, murmelte er sich selbst zu, während er mit den Fingern über sein noch immer feuchtes Gesicht rieb und versuchte, seine Mundwinkel wieder in ihre normale Position zu bringen. So ganz wollte es ihm nicht gelingen, aber immerhin schaffte er es, in dieser Zeit endlich wieder richtig Luft zu holen und das Rasen seines Herzens zu einem leicht erhöhten Puls zu reduzieren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass auch der Brei in seinem Kopf sich langsam wieder zu etwas formte, das man halbwegs mit einem Gehirn vergleichen konnte.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann stieß er sich von der Tür ab und nahm sein Handtuch vom Haken neben der Heizung, um damit zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

„Hier“, sagte er leise, als er vor Finn zum Stehen kam und ihm sein Handtuch entgegenhielt. Lächelnd nahm es der andere ihm ab und fing an, sich die Haare trocken zu rubbeln, während Isak zu seinem Schrank ging, um trockene Klamotten für sie beide herauszusuchen. Er entschied sich für zwei Jogginghosen und zwei Hoodies, weil ihm jetzt, da sein Körper von dem Hoch aus Glückshormonen langsam wieder runterkam, auffiel, dass er, so durchgenässt wie er war, ganz schön fror. Er legte die Klamotten auf seinem Bett ab und hielt abrupt den Atem an, als er sich wieder zu Finn drehte.

Der hatte sich mittlerweile bis auf die Boxershorts ausgezogen und war gerade dabei, sich die Brust trocken zu reiben. Er bemerkte Isaks Blick jedoch gar nicht, da er zu dessen Fenster blickte, das durch einen Vorhang abgedunkelt war. „Was ist das denn?“, grinste er.

Isak schreckte aus seiner Begutachtung auf und folgte verwirrt Finns Blick Richtung Fenster. „Huh? What is what?“

„Ein gelber Vorhang?“, fragte Finn, während er jetzt das Handtuch weglegte und stattdessen nach den Klamotten griff, um sich wieder anzuziehen. Wofür Isak ihm wirklich dankbar war, denn er hatte seine Gedanken schon wieder flöten gehen sehen. „Wer hat denn bitte einen gelben Vorhang?“

Leise seufzend nahm Isak nun selbst das Handtuch, um sich die Haare zu trocknen. „Keine Ahnung, der ist von Nora. Die Möbel und so auch… Ich wohn ja nur hier, bis sie nächstes Jahr aus den USA wieder da ist.“

„Oh, okay… Wer ist Nora?“ Isak hatte das Gefühl, dass Finn eigentlich etwas ganz anderes hatte fragen wollen, aber er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich zu überlegen, wie er es schaffen konnte, sich auszuziehen, abzutrocknen und wieder anzuziehen, ohne dass er sich dabei Finn - wie dieser es gerade getan hatte - fast nackt zu präsentieren. Er wusste nicht mal, warum er bei dem Gedanken rot wurde, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Aber Finn schien seine Befangenheit zu bemerken und wandte sich, scheinbar interessiert, dem Bücherregal an der anderen Wand zu.

Nachdem Isak sich umgezogen hatte, blieb er unsicher neben seinem Bett stehen und drehte das Handtuch in seinen Händen. Was jetzt? Er wusste zwar, was er wollte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dorthin kommen sollte. Schließlich konnte er ja nicht einfach zu Finn gehen, ihn küssen, küssen, küssen und sich dann mit ihm aufs Bett werfen, sich an ihn kuscheln, oder? Verdammt, er hatte doch keinen blassen Schimmer, wie man sich in so einer Situation verhielt!

Doch bevor er sich weiter in seinen Gedanken verrennen konnte, spürte er auf einmal eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und als er aufsah, blickte er direkt in Finns tiefblaue Augen. „Hi“, sagte Finn mit gedämpfter Stimme und lächelte ihn an. Sein ganzes verdammtes Gesicht lächelte und am liebsten hätte Isak die Lachfalten rund um seine Augen geküsst.

Stattdessen gab er nur ein tonloses „hey“ zurück und verharrte - das Handtuch, zerknittert, zwischen seinen Fingern. Bis Finn es ihm abnahm und es in eine Ecke des Zimmers warf, bevor er Isaks Gesicht in die Hände nahm. Noch immer lächelnd beugte er sich ihm entgegen. „Hi“, flüsterte er erneut und diesmal konnte Isak dabei seinen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren. Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf seinem ganzen Körper breit und er merkte, dass sein Körper Finns Berührungen sofort entgegenkam: Er schmiegte seine Wange gegen Finns Hand, er rutschte ein Stück näher an ihn heran, bis sie sich an diversen Körperstellen berührten und seine Lippen teilten sich in Erwartung, während seine Ohren glühten. 

Als Finn sich leicht über die Lippen leckte, war es mit Isaks Gehirn erneut endgültig vorbei. Er reckte sich nach oben und presste dem anderen seine Lippen fast schon mit Verzweiflung auf. Für eine Sekunde schien Finn beinahe überrumpelt, doch dann schlang er die Arme um Isak, zog ihn die letzten Millimeter zu sich heran und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Isak wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich küssten. Er wusste auch nicht, wann oder wie sie im Bett gelandet waren. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass es sich so, so, _so_ gut anfühlte, Finn zu küssen, und dass er am liebsten nie wieder damit aufhören würde.

Aber schlussendlich wurden ihre Küsse immer träger, bis sie schließlich ganz voneinander abließen. Isak zog die Decke nach oben über sie beide und zögerte dieses Mal nicht, bevor er sich einfach an Finns Seite presste, einen Arm über seine Brust legte und seinen Kopf auf der Schulter des Größeren platzierte. „I wish I wasn’t this tired, so I could keep kissing you”, nuschelte er gegen den Stoff des Hoodies, während ihm schon immer wieder, immer länger die Augen zufielen. „I fucking love kissing you, Finn.“ 

Und alles, was er dann noch denken, aber nicht aussprechen konnte, bevor er endgültig einschlief, war: ‚I’m so gay. Shit, I’m so fucking gay for you.‘ Aber es war egal – zumindest hier und jetzt, in Finns Armen, war es so scheißegal, wie nur etwas egal sein konnte.

Wenn es bedeutete, dass er in Finns Armen einschlafen konnte, dann würde er alles sein, was er dafür sein musste.

*

 

_Dienstag, 1. November 2016 // 13:23 Uhr_

Sie waren erst am späten Vormittag aufgewacht und Isak hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als hätte er den Schlaf, den er in den letzten Wochen verpasst hatte, in nur einer Nacht aufgeholt. Was natürlich Quatsch war – aber es fühlte sich gut an!

Nachdem Isak ihnen etwas zu essen und Kaffee aus der Küche ins Zimmer geschmuggelt hatte, lagen sie nun wieder kuschelnd auf dem Bett. Isak lag halb auf Finn und hatte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust abgelegt, während seine linke Hand wirre Muster auf seinem Hoodie zog. Finn hingegen hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und seine Hand kreiste über seine Schulter. Ein angenehmes Schweigen hatte sich über sie gelegt und Isak hoffte, dass dieser Moment nie vergehen würde.

„Hey“, murmelte Finn eine ganze Weile später, als er sich auf die Seite drehte und etwas auf dem Bett nach unten rutschte, bis er mit Isak auf Augenhöhe war. Isak lächelte und presste seine Nase gegen die von Finn.

Grinsend rieben sie ihre Nasenspitzen aneinander und Isak hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm das Herz gleich aus der Brust springen wollte. War das wirklich real? War das jetzt sein Leben? Würde er jetzt regelmäßig so aufwachen? Bis gestern war er noch felsenfest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er niemals so etwas haben würde können und jetzt lag er hier mit Finn, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gekannt. Und es war so gut, so überwältigend, dass die kalte Realität, in der das hier, dieser Moment mit Finn, nicht alles war, was zählte, gar nicht zu ihm durchdringen konnte.

Mit einem sanften Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze riss Finn ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Fragend hob Isak den Blick und versuchte, nicht in dem Blau von Finns Augen zu ertrinken. „Was?“

„Woran denkst du?“, wollte Finn wissen, seine Hand schob sich währenddessen von Isaks Schulter auf seine Wange und sein Daumen fuhr die Konturen seiner Nase und seines Wangenknochens nach, bevor er sich daran machte, die Falte zwischen Isaks Augenbrauen sanft zu glätten.

Isak musste lächeln und schloss die Augen. „An nichts“, flüsterte er, bevor er Finns Lippen mit seinen einfing, um sich erneut in einem endlosen Kuss zu verlieren.

*

 

_15:03 Uhr_

„Ich hab vor kurzem ‚Zurück in die Zukunft‘ geschaut“, erzählte Isak, nachdem sie es sich gerade in einer neuen Position bequem gemacht hatten. Finn saß jetzt, die langen Beine weit von sich gestreckt, an die Wand gelehnt und Isak lag quer auf dem Bett, mit seinem Kopf im Schoß des Älteren. Finns Hände fuhren immer wieder durch Isaks Locken, da er einfach nicht davon ablassen konnte.

Finn fragte sich, wie Isak ausgerechnet jetzt auf diesen Film zu sprechen kam. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn Isak gegenüber schon einmal erwähnt zu haben und trotzdem sprach er ihn an, als wüsste er genau, dass es Finns Lieblingsfilm war. Finn ließ ein zustimmendes bis fragendes Geräusch verlauten, während er Isak abwartend anschaute, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Okay… Also – das hat mich jedenfalls zum Nachdenken gebracht, weißt du?“ Isak erwiderte seinen Blick jetzt aus seinen großen braun-grünen Augen und Finn hatte das Gefühl, dahin zu schmelzen. „Wenn die Menschheit wirklich eine Zeitmaschine erfinden würde und du die Wahl hättest – würdest du lieber in die Vergangenheit oder in die Zukunft reisen wollen?“ 

„Wow… okay…“, machte Finn überrascht und versuchte über eine passende Antwort nachzudenken. Natürlich wusste er, was er wählen würde. Das größte Problem war die Anschlussfrage, die vermutlich folgen würde. Die Frage, in der Isak ihn bitten würde, seine Entscheidung zu begründen. Und das würde er nicht können. Soweit waren sie noch nicht, dass er Isak all den emotionalen Ballast würde aufhalsen wollen. Er konnte Isak nicht erzählen, dass er immer, immer die Vergangenheit wählen würde, weil er sich die Zukunft – seine Zukunft – nicht vorstellen wollte. Nicht vorstellen _konnte_. Falls er so etwas überhaupt hatte. Er kannte die Zahlen zur Suizidrate, er kannte alle knallharten Fakten und er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihnen umgehen sollte, also vermied er es, darüber nachzudenken, was in der Zukunft passierte oder vielleicht eben auch nicht passierte.

Isak unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, indem er eine Hand nach oben streckte und Finn durch die Haare fuhr. „Okay… dann ich zuerst.“ Isak lächelte breit und Finn erinnerte sich daran, dass er genau das vor gut zwei Wochen gesagt hatte, kurz bevor sie sich fast geküsst hatten. Er grinste ebenfalls etwas und wartete auf Isaks Antwort. „Naja… wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich mich nicht 100% entscheiden, weißt du? Ich würde schon ziemlich gerne in die Zukunft reisen, sehen, wie alles so läuft später mal. Ob wir doch noch fliegende Autos kriegen…“ Erneut ein Grinsen, welches Finn einfach mit einem kurzen Kuss belohnen musste. „Aber die Vergangenheit ist auch spannend, oder? Ich mein, nicht mal unbedingt das Mittelalter oder keine Ahnung… Sondern meine eigene Vergangenheit. Es gäb‘ schon Dinge, die ich ändern würde, wenn ich könnte.“

„Ja, für mich wäre es definitiv die Vergangenheit“, seufzte Finn nun doch und fuhr dabei mit den Fingerspitzen über Isaks Gesicht. In der Vergangenheit würde er sicherlich auch einiges ändern. Er könnte vielleicht nichts gegen die Fehlfunktion seines Gehirns unternehmen, aber vielleicht könnte er wenigstens seinen Eltern, Nico und seinen Freunden ein gewisses Maß an Leid ersparen?! Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn dieser Gedanke überkam. „Aber… Der Film hat ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass es so nicht läuft. Ich meine, seine Mutter hat sich in ihn verliebt, weil er in seiner eigenen Vergangenheit rumgepfuscht hat!“

„Ja, deswegen ist es gut, dass es Paralleluniversen gibt“, stellte Isak fest. Leicht hob Finn die Augenbrauen: „Paralleluniversen?“

Isak nickte begeistert: „Jupp. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ganz viele Isaks in anderen Universen in der Vergangenheit andere Entscheidungen getroffen haben als ich und jetzt vielleicht ein ganz anderes Leben haben… Oder ein ähnliches, in dem sie vielleicht nur… lieber Rap hören oder ein Mathe-Genie sind. Irgendein Isak lebt vielleicht noch mit seinen Eltern in den USA und geht nächstes Jahr auf ein Ivy League College. Wer weiß schon… Eigentlich ist alles möglich.“

„Hmmm…“, machte Finn nachdenklich. „Okay… Ich weiß ja nicht so wirklich, ob ich… Paralleluniversen… gut… Aber, wenn die anderen Isaks und die anderen Finns andere Entscheidungen getroffen haben, dann heißt das ja auch, dass wir uns vielleicht gar nicht getroffen haben?! In den anderen Universen, meine ich. Der Isak in den USA zum Beispiel…“

Langsam richtete Isak sich auf und setzte sich stattdessen neben Finn. Vermutlich, um den Ernst seiner Worte zu unterstreichen: „Nein, das ist Bullshit. Alle anderen Isaks und Finns haben sich auch getroffen. Es gibt natürlich gewisse Fixpunkte im Leben, die man nicht durch seine Entscheidungen beeinflussen kann. Manche Dinge im Leben müssen einfach passieren.“

„Und du meinst also, dass unser Treffen ein solcher Fixpunkt ist?“

„Definitiv“, erwiderte Isak mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Jetzt gerade liegen unendlich viele Finns und Isaks in ihrem Bett und unterhalten sich über Paralleluniversen, glaub mir… Vielleicht tun sie das in den USA, aber vielleicht hat auch nur der Vorhang eine andere Farbe, oder so.“

„Okay… also… ein oranger Vorhang?“ Finn lachte und Isak rollte die Augen, bevor er ebenfalls lachen musste. Es dauerte beinahe mehrere Minuten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, aber auf einmal wurde Finn ernst. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihm dieser Gedanke kam. Und er konnte sich auch nicht rechtzeitig davon abhalten, ihn zu formulieren: „Und was, ist, wenn einem von uns in einem Universum was passiert ist? Wenn in irgendeinem Paralleluniversum zum Beispiel ein Finn schon tot ist?“

Das Lächeln auf Isaks Lippen verschwand nun ebenfalls. Stattdessen runzelte er etwas die Stirn und versuchte scheinbar, Finns Gedanken einzuordnen. Jedoch schien es ihm nicht wirklich zu gelingen. „That’s really dark shit.“

Bevor einer von ihnen noch etwas sagen konnte, vibrierte Finns Handy auf dem Nachttisch. Zwar hatte es das im Verlauf des Tages schon wesentlich häufiger getan, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er es wirklich wahrnahm. Seufzend griff er danach und las, mit wenig Überraschung, den Namen seiner Freundin auf dem Display. „Stella?“, hakte Isak nach.

Mit einem Seufzen drückte Finn den Anruf weg und warf das Handy auf den Nachttisch zurück. „Ich bin im Arsch!“, brummte er, grinste dann jedoch ganz leicht. „Aber das ist ein Problem für Finn aus der Zukunft…“

*

 

_Mittwoch, 2. November 2016 // 07:24 Uhr_

Nachdem er das Blatt Papier gefaltet und auf das Kopfkissen gelegt hatte, beugte Finn sich noch einmal zu Isak nach unten. Mit einem Lächeln strich er ihm ein paar Locken aus dem Gesicht und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Und noch einen zweiten, bevor er es endlich schaffte, sich loszueisen.

Leise tauschte er Isaks Klamotten gegen seine, die mittlerweile zum Glück getrocknet waren, und hastete dann ins Bad, um sich wenigstens halbwegs frisch zu machen, bevor er ging.

Er wollte nicht gehen, aber er wusste, dass er musste. Nicht mal unbedingt nur wegen Stella, sondern auch, weil seine Eltern sich mittlerweile wahrscheinlich schon Sorgen um ihn machen würden. Aber natürlich vor allem wegen Stella… er musste unbedingt mir ihr reden. Nur, weil er sie nicht mehr so liebte, wie er es mal hatte, hieß es ja nicht, dass sie es verdient hatte, an der Nase herumgeführt zu werden.

Außerdem musste er auch für Isak mit ihr reden – viel mehr als reden, mit ihr Schluss machen. Für Isak und sich.

Gerade, als er wieder im Flur war und in seine Schuhe schlüpfte, schob sich eine der anderen Türen auf und jemand streckte seinen Kopf in den Flur. „Isak, warum bist du schon…? Oh…“, nuschelte Isaks Mitbewohner schlaftrunken. „Du bist nicht Isak.“

„Uh… Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin Finn“, stellte Finn sich vor und reichte Isaks Mitbewohner kurz die Hand. „Wir haben uns schon mal kurz gesehen, auf der Party vor zwei Wochen… Emilio, richtig…? Naja, ich muss dann jetzt auch mal los… Sorry, falls ich dich aufgeweckt habe, oder so.“ Er schenkte Emilio sein bestes Lächeln und verschwand dann aus der Wohnung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find/Follow me on Twitter: [Sandra's Curtains](https://twitter.com/sandras_curtain)
> 
> Or check out what I've been doing fic/Social Media Au vise on Twitter, if you feel like it: [Sandra's SKAM AUs](https://twitter.com/Sandras_SkamAUs)
> 
> (been quite busy with these lately, another reason for not posting on here.)


End file.
